Flowey's Growing Soul
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND MILD SEXUAL THEMES. Frisk spares Flowey for a better chance at life and she gives the flower her soul. But after what he's done, no nobody will accept him. They hate him...except for Sans, maybe there are feelings of love...? (Sans x Flowey) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Happiness is a LIE! Cover by Nomidot.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTES, PLEASE READ FIRST: This is my first Undertale story but NOT my first fanfic.**

 **\- Some characters may be a little OTT or OOC but as it's my story, I'm in control.**

 **\- Flowey's appearance is based on the Artists impression called** **Nomidot** **from devianart, a fantastic artist; I suggest you go check them out.**

 **\- Some of the dialog belongs to Nomidot (About 10 percent), if you've seen the doodles then you'll know which, I don't owe them but the story IS mine. So none of this copyright/stolen crap, I've been on FanFiction for over 15 years, I know how the system works thank you very much.**

 **\- I don't really write romantic stories so I thought I'd give it a try, so it might be a little cheesy, I'm more used to writing graphic violent stories and also if you don't like my style of writing, then tough, don't read on! Most likely some chapters will contain swearing and violence though…**

 **\- Just to let you know, Frisk has spared EVERYONE.**

 **\- I do NOT own the characters, they belong to Toby Fox.**

 **\- This chapter will contain swearing.**

The bar was packed but then again Grillby's bar always is. He did a fair amount of trade considering its location and would always welcome the strangest of creatures and humans alike. Especially when a human named Frisk spare them all and became friends, it was like the monsters came to the bar as a relief for having a second chance on life, though most of the monsters would die for their king, even if he was an idiot. Yes, business was booming, now that the barrier was open and humans and monsters got on like a house on fire…though Grillby the bar owner really hated that expression…it was a human thing, he guessed. Grillby got along with everyone, though he didn't talk much…but…there was one monster he was suspicious over, a monster who almost got away with a bad ending…this very monster was sitting at the bar…alone.

A flower.

An anthropomorphic flower.

Grillby heard rumours about a flower recently causing havoc on the world and trying to twist the truth on some people and even persuading monsters or humans to do evil things…evil things that would result in death or murder

Grillby had serve this flower anyway…but he knew straight away who it was, it only accured to him why he actually served this…flower anyway, maybe because Grillby liked to treat everyone as equals but as the minutes went by, he started to feel uncomfortable. He hadn't chucked anyone from his bar for a long time and it looked like that trend was about to be broken. He watched as the flower just stared at its drink with a frustrated look on it…it's fingers gently rubbing the rim of the shot glass. Grillby looked at the odd creature and what it was wearing.

An almost pale, almost flat face with no nose but eyes dark with menace, beautiful massive yellow petals around its head. It was wearing a green and white corset type top, with fish net sleeves around its green arms, a black heart bow tie, and wavy long leaves covering it's yellowish legs and long brown boots. It was a beauty to look at and very feminine, at least that's what Grillby thought, he honestly thought this flower was female…then again, Grillby was awful at gender guessing, unless it was blatantly obvious, he wasn't that daft.

The other members in the bar were looking at the flower to, whispering and talking behind it's back, feeling uncomfortable.

Words and whispers were spreading throughout the bar.

"Hey, isn't that…?"

"Asriel? The son of Asgore…?"

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"What's he doing here?"

"What form has he taken?"

"We don't want him here…?"

"Not after what he tried to do!"

It got to the point where the guest were purposely talking louder so the flower could hear.

"He's name's Flowey, Flowey the Flower…he's a menace!"

Flowey sighed and bit his lip, he could feel the anger starting to boil inside him, he tried his best to ignore the other guests but it wasn't easy.

"Get rid of him, Grillby! He's not wanted here!" said one of the monsters. "He shouldn't have been spared!"

Flowey closed his eyes and frowned, he gripped his glass tightly before taking a sip. Grillby didn't like to see his punters upset, even if the flower was just sitting on his own doing nothing, he didn't like the tension being caused. Grillby finished cleaning the glass he had been cleaning for an hour and hesitantly walked over to the flower. Flowey acknowledged this and just rolled his eyes.

 **GRILLBY:** Look…I think you should leave.

 **FLOWEY:** Why…?

 **GRILLBY:** ( _Looks over to the punters and then back at Flowey_ ) I don't want any trouble.

 **FLOWEY:** I'm not causing trouble, I'm just having a drink!

 **GRILLBY:** Your presence here is the trouble, I suggest you leave.

 **FLOWEY:** I'm not going anywhere!

 **RANDOM PUNTER:** BURN HIM, GRILLBY!

 **GRILLBY:** ( _Sighs nervously_ ) For Christ sake, you best leave now!

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Chuckles_ ) I'll never understand why the human spared you all!

 **GRILLBY:** Look, please go befor-

Grillby was interrupted when two dogs, wearing black ninja type tracksuits, sat both sides of Flowey. They both simultaneously put down their large axes on the counter. Dogamy and Dogaressa who were mildly famous for falling in love while fighting their enemies. Grillby backed off a little but Flowey chose to ignore their annoying presences as they were making a racket sitting on their stools.

 **DOGAMY:** What have we got here then, eh? A flower? ( _Laughs_ )

 **DOGARESSA:** Aw, you're a pretty girl, aren't you?

Flowey tried to ignore this comment but it wasn't working, his face was slowly giving off an angry expression.

 **GRILLBY:** Ah, my favourite couple! ( _But watches Flowey's frustrations_ ) Uh…w-what can I get you two…?

 **DOGAMY:** It's alright barkeep, my good man, we're fine, we just want to know what this flowers game is, that's all.

 **DOGARESSA:** Yeah, you've got nerve coming in here!

 **DOGAMY:** We don't like you, Flower!

 **FLOWEY:** It's Flowey…

 **DOGARESSA:** We couldn't give two shits what your name is! How dare you walk into this bar, how dare you show your face again!

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Gritted teeth_ ) I'm just…having…a drink…

 **DOGAMY:** After what you did? After what you put that human through? The only mistake that human did, was sparing your life!

 **DOGARESSA:** And you think you could walk on in as if everything was normal? Stupid flower!

Flowey's eyes go black, his teeth producing small fangs, he squeezes his shot glass and a crack appears, he also starts to shake, trying to hold back his anger.

 **DOGAMY:** It's okay, sweetheart, this flower can go on living on its own. She'll have no friends, no one to talk to…

 **DOGARESSA:** Or even…love, no one will love you back!

 _I'm gonna lose it…I'M GONNA LOSE IT!_

 **DOGAMY:** Who would want to love this creature? ( _Pulls one of Flowey's petals, nearly making Flowey fall off the stool_ ) Why don't you piss off back to the compost heap you came from?!

Just then…Flowey snapped.

 **FLOWEY:** You…IDIOTS!

Flowey kicked the stool with great force making Dogamy fall and let go of his petal, Dogaressa didn't have time to react as Flowey grabbed his glass and smashed it into the dog's face, the glass easily ripping through the fur and skin as blood trickled out, the force still pushing Dogaressa off the stool and falling onto the wooden flooring, the white dog was screaming in pain with glass practically covering her face. Dogamy managed to get up, if a little shaken but Flowey grabbed his collar and then gripping the male dog's fur before smashing his head a few times on the counter, each impact becoming more harder than the next and blood dripping onto the counter. Flowey smiled while he proceeding his attack on the two dogs. The male dog started to moan in pain and Flowey chucked him across the room, smashing into a table which was occupied by paying guests. Grillby watched helplessly but then quickly went to a phone. Flowey had a wicked smile and looked down at Dogaressa, who was rolling around in pain, with her hands over her face but the blood was trickling through her paws…Flowey raised his leg and then stamped on the poor female dogs, the jaw snapping at the impact…

Flowey backed away from the dog as Dogaressa wasn't responding or screaming anymore. Flowey's eyes reverted back to normal…he gasped at what he down and was caperable of. He looked around the bar, everyone just stared at him with frightened expressions…the only noise was Grillby talking on the phone to someone, it sounded like he was calling Undyne, one of the king's best guards.

Flowey started to hyperventilate, his face becoming fear, sweat dripping down his face and he didn't hesitate to turn and run out of the bar, with people moving out of his way.

A few minutes later.

Flowey climbed to a spot that he knew was familiar to him, the edge of the underworld and humans. He took him a while but he managed to get there. He huffed and cried, tears streaming down his face…he looked at the sun rise, it was beautiful how the sun would try and pierce through the clouds…but this wasn't the thing on his mind.

 **FLOWEY:** I…I didn't deserve to be spared…I'll…I'll never change. ( _He walks closer to the edge of the cliff but looks up at the sky_ ) And…and y-you'll never know…how I feel about you…because…because I don't know how too…even when you, took me in ( _Frowns_ ) I could…n-never love anyone anyway…I…( _Sighs_ ) but why would you love me back…my existences is pointless now. I…I just…I just want to…die…

 _No one will miss me…_

Flowey takes a deep breath and stretches his arms out, he feels the wind blow his tears and his leafy dress following the wind patterns. He goes to lean forwa-

 **VOICE:** Flowey? What are you..? What the hell are you doing?

This startles Flowey, he quickly turns around to see where the familiar voice is coming from but by doing so, he loses his footing and then…falls off the edge!

 **NOTES: Not sure when next chapter will be up as I'm doing other stories but hopefully, it won't be long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flowey's Growing Soul.**

 **NOTES: Ignore some of the lore in the game or any "paths" you have chosen that decides the story, this is my version. I tried to keep some of Flowey's dialog in it but couldn't remember some of it.**

 **This chapter will contain strong language.**

Flowey was on his hands and knees…he spat out some black residue and looked up, the black residue was slowly seeping out of his mouth, his yellow petals were damaged and ripped slightly and his corset like clothes looking worn and dirty. His fanged teeth gritted and angrily looking at someone…a child, wearing a blue and purple striped jumper stood above him, holding a knife and just staring down at Flowey with a form of pity but also holding a knife. Flowey lowered his head and began to chuckle almost sinistly.

 **FLOWEY:** Hee. You did it…you…defeated me…

The child said nothing but still staring down at the badly damaged flower.

 **FLOWEY:** So go on then…finish me off. Kill me…

 **CHILD:** No…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sighs_ ) You…beat me, how I'll never know…but you can't just…l-leave it at that. Kill me…kill me now.

 **CHILD:** No…

 **FLOWEY:** Just…finish me…

 **CHILD:** ( _Drops the knife_ ) I won't…

Flowey watches the knife drop from the child's hand, he looks at it with puzzlement. He thought about going for the knife but was to weak to react quick. Flowey just looks at the human angry and confused.

 **FLOWEY:** What is this? W-What…are you d-doing…?

 **CHILD:** I won't kill you.

 **FLOWEY:** This is…not fair…

 **CHILD:** Yes, it is.

 **FLOWEY:** I…don't u-understand…you've beaten me, just…pick up that fucking knife and finish the j-job!

 **CHILD:** I can't do that.

 **FLOWEY:** Weak! You are w-weak…you…IDIOT!

 **CHILD:** I'm not the one who is weak…

 **FLOWEY:** Yes…y-you are…

 **CHILD:** I've spared the others, why shouldn't I spare you…?

 **FLOWEY:** Ha, do you really think I've learnt anything from this? No! Sparing me won't change anything, killing me is the only way to end this! If you let me live, I'll just come back…I'll kill you…I'll kill everyone that you saved…I'll kill everyone you love…I swear to God, I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE!

 **CHILD:** I don't believe you will.

 **FLOWEY:** Why? Why do you think that…?

 **CHILD:** Because deep down, I believe you have a heart…a soul…somewhere, you have a soul of kindness.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Very weak_ ) You're such an idiot…I don't have a heart…or a soul, how can I?

 **CHILD:** Because you were a child like me once…weren't you? …Asriel…

Flowey looks up to the child, his angry expression disappears and shows a motion of sadness across his face but then Flowey looks away.

 **FLOWEY:** I…h-haven't been called that for years…

 **CHILD:** I also know about Chara…I know she was mean to you and you…wanted revenge but…you didn't mean to…kill her…you didn't mean to poison her, it was a mistake and when you tried to take her back to my world, my race killed you…they didn't understand. You were in a lot of pain, I just can't imagine…and then you died…revenge is all you wanted…but…revenge isn't the answer. I'm sparing you to save you…

 **FLOWEY:** What…what does it matter now…? The people I've hurt…but some don't deserve to live…

 **CHILD:** Yes, they do…even you…

 **FLOWEY:** I'll…never…understand…

 **CHILD:** I've spared every monster because…I don't like seeing anything suffer in pain…you are no different.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Grits his teeth_ ) Killing me will end my suffering…in this world it's kill or be killed…

 **CHILD:** No it won't…killing isn't an answer…

 **FLOWEY:** You can't help me…I don't…feel…a-anything…

 **CHILD:** In time, you will…

Flowey was getting weaker, his hands couldn't support his damaged body, he could feel the darkness wrapping around his body. The child kneeled down to his level to help support him and put her arm around the flower…there was a quick flash of light, coming from the child's hand which seemed to suck into the flowers body and with that Flowey's eyes were beginning to close and his body becoming limp.

 **FLOWEY:** Ha…I f-felt…something…w-wiggle…

The flower then became lifeless as it let out its last gasp but the child kept hold of the anthropomorphic flower, it's body limping in the child's arms. The child squeezed out a tear that slowly trailed down her face and then onto Flowey's lifeless face as if it were a tear of his own. The child gently laid the flower down.

 **CHILD:** I'm…sorry…but…it's the only way to…save you. A…happy end for you all…

Two shadowy figures walked up to the Child and the flower, the child turned around knowing their presence were there and wiped away a tear while smiling at them. The two strangers were watching them all this time.

 **CHILD:** ( _To the two strangers_ ) This…is the only way to help him…it'll be a happy ending for all of you…I promise…

 **FIGURE 1:** What are you talking about?

 **CHILD:** It's the only way…

 **FIGURE 2:** ( _Guessing what the child did_ ) No…y-you…didn't…?

 **CHILD:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes…

 **FIGURE 1:** I…I don't understand! What is going on? What did she do?

 **CHILD:** I…saved him…

 **FIGURE 2:** But why?

 **CHILD:** Because this place is full of love…and…everyone…d-deserves love. I want you all to be h-happy…(Getting weaker) I'm…dying…n-now…

 **FIGURE 1:** ( _To Figure 2_ ) DO SOMETHING!

 **CHILD:** It's okay, it's…o-okay, I want to d-do this. ( _To Figure 2_ ) Do me this favour…

 **FIGURE 2:** Sure…a-anything, kid, anything…

 **CHILD:** L-Look…after…h-him…

Just then, the child closed her eyes and her body limped to the ground, laying next to Flowey. Her life had finally exited out of her body and within seconds, she was dead. The first figure started to panic and cry, kneeling down and picking up the child, hoping this was all a stupid joke but the child didn't respond back. The second figure had a tear roll down his face…he touched the other figure on the shoulder with his hand and closed his eyes but kept silent as he joined in with the crying sorrow his own way. He opened them again and stared at Flowey. The black residue was slowly sucking back into Flowey's mouth and the ripped petals were repairing themselves, like a regeneration. The second figure didn't realise how beautiful this flower was…when close up…but his mind was distracted from the dead child in front of him…Frisk, was no more…

5 MONTHS LATER. THE PRESENT.

Flowey takes a deep breath and stretches his arms out; he feels the wind blow his tears and his leafy dress following the wind patterns. He goes to lean forwa-

 **VOICE:** Flowey? What are you..? What the hell are you doing?

This startles Flowey, he quickly turns around to see where the familiar voice is coming from but by doing so, he loses his footing and then…falls off the edge!

 **STRANGER:** OH GOD, FLOWEY!

The stranger ran towards the cliff and diving near the edge, he looks over and his soul took a few beats of panic and relief when he saw Flowey holding on to a sharp piece of rock, sticking out from the cliff. The stranger stretches his arm out, long enough for the flower to grab on.

 **STRANGER:** Flowey, grab my hand!

The flower looks up and gasps.

 **FLOWEY:** S-Sans…?

 **NOTES: The next chapter will be up next week but depending how busy I am.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flowey's Growing Soul.**

 **NOTES: Sorry for uploading this a little late but hey, better late than never.**

 **Except a lot of cheesiness to put in your sandwiches.**

 **This chapter will contain some swearing.**

5 MONTHS AGO.

Sans the skeleton was carrying Flowey the flower to their home, the flower was limped in his arms but was still alive…oddly San's didn't feel any weight from the flower, he carried him with ease. Papyrus was following his younger brother but didn't say a thing, he kept his thoughts to himself, and mostly about the human he befriended and just like that…was gone in a blink of an eye. The walk was long but for reason the walk seemed like a matter of minutes for Sans, sometimes he'd loose his footing just looking at the damaged flower…how could this sweet-looking flower cause so much damage and want so much destruction. At the end of the day, Sans was only fulfilling the human's wish…and that was to look after the flower, though Papyrus didn't like the idea.

Eventually the two brothers got to their home. San's hands were full so Papyrus used his skeleton key to get in.

The room hadn't changed much since they both left, clean basic room, with a comfy sofa, decent screened TV which had a near stinking pair of socks next to it, which was full of notes. It was the least of their problems now, anyway…

 **PAPYRUS:** I…I can't believe we're bringing this creature home with us.

 **SANS:** It was Frisk's wish.

 **PAPYRUS:** Yes, I know that but where are we going to put him? He's not going in my room, no way. ( _Sighs_ ) It's your room or the sofa…

 **SANS:** Then my room it shall.

 **PAPYRUS:** Are you really going to have that….that creature in your bed, the very thing that tried to kill us? This is madness!

 **SANS:** Look, it's what the kid wanted, okay. I guess the kid saw…something within this flower.

 **PAPYRUS:** Obviously the human wasn't thinking straight.

Sans choose to ignore his brother and proceed up the stairs and headed straight to his bedroom. Papyrus followed reluctantly and Sans just pushed his door with a small kick. He entered the room, finally a little relieved to put the flower down as his arms were starting to ache but was still gentle when putting the flower down onto the bed and putting the covers over the dirty damaged flower. The flower seemed to have acknowledged some warmth that was surrounding him as he slightly moved with a little comfort sigh. Sans smiled a little to this slight reaction.

 **PAPYRUS:** I still can't believe he had to bring him back here…

 **SANS:** Well, it's done now, he's here…

 **PAPYRUS:** Yeah, well…still, you know…

Sans started to stroke the large petals of the flower, still nice and silk…he then just stared at the flower, the flower didn't exactly react but seemed to be in a peaceful, if exhausted sleep. Sans smiled again.

 **SANS:** He'll stay in my bed for a while…you could say, this is his new…"Flower Bed"

 **PAPYRUS:** ( _Grits his teeth_ ) Do you really think this is the time for your stupid jokes and puns?

 **SANS:** Ha, there's never time for it…just, sometimes you've got to take it, when it's there…

 **PAPYRUS:** Ugh! Sans…

 **SANS:** Papyrus…this flower needs us and we should do our best to fulfil the human's wish…

 **PAPYRUS:** But why us, Sans, why?

 **SANS:** Papyrus, sometimes I take walks near the royals castle and there, they have these beautiful yellow flowers, the courtyard is full of them. I love the sounds of the birds singing, I love the warmth of the suns beam gently on my skull…but nothing beats the colour and blossom of flowers. Flowers are the reason why the earth is worth living for, they're not just flowers, they are colour, they are our emotions, when you think about it…what other plant does that? Flowers don't lie what they are…a form of beauty to look at…and you know what, this flower is no different…maybe that's why Frisk trust me or us to look after this poor flower because she knew I'd treat this flower with…love, I suppose…

 **PAPYRUS:** Sans…?

 **SANS:** Yes?

 **PAPYRUS:** I've…I've never known you to be this…uh…deep, I guess…

 **SANS:** It's not deep, brother. It's expressing what you see…

 **PAPYRUS:** What you…see…?

 **SANS:** Yeah…beauty. He's…beautiful…

 **PAPYRUS:** Uh…n-not sure I like you like this, Sans. He's a flower, a flower that tried to kill us all, the same damn flower that almost ruined my chances to become part of the royal guard.

 **SANS:** Like he…"put you off guard"?

 **PAPYRUS:** Why, yes, you could sa-…( _Releases it was an awful pun_ ) Christ, I can't believe I walked into that one! ( _San's chuckles a little_ ) Right, well, when that flower is better, I want him out of the house…we can't have an apocalyptic flower living here, people will start to talk.

 **SANS:** He stays!

 **PAPYRUS:** Fine! Then he's your responsibility!

Papyrus frustratingly leaves the room. Sans tightens the covers to keep the warmth around the flower, he then strokes the face of the flower, at first trying to feel his tempeture…the flower seems to smile, if only for a split second at the touch. Sans backs his hand away, not wanting to wake Flowey up. He again chuckles and decides to leave the room…he was about to turn the light out but then heard he could hear the flower whisper something, obviously in his sleep.

 **FLOWERY:** Was I…was I worth it…?

Sans figured the flower was dreaming. It occurred to him that the flower had Frisk's soul and maybe…just maybe there was little bit of Frisk in him…but only time would tell…but once a soul is given, it resets itself and only bits of its previous owner remands…at the end of the day, the soul is only created by its vessel…in Flowey's case, it was like being reborn.

PRESENT DAY.

Sans and Flowey were sitting on the bench, not far from where San's rescued Flowey from falling to his death. Flowey was looking a little embarrassed with his arms folded and legs crossed, like a spoilt child that had been refused sweets or toys. Sans was rubbing the back of his head, it wasn't THAT awkward of a situation but still couldn't think of anything to say…the silence was only for a few minutes but felt like hours, eventually he couldn't hold back the questioning he wanted to ask Flowey about his silly actions.

 **SANS:** The hell was you thinking, Flowey? What were you doing?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Keeps quiet_ ) …

 **SANS:** I mean, for God sake, you could've got killed!

 **FLOWEY:** I…

 **SANS:** Yes?

 **FLOWEY:** I…It's what I wanted…

 **SANS:** What?

 **FLOWEY:** It's what I wanted, Sans…

 **SANS:** Wanted? You…wanted to kill yourself?

 **FLOWEY:** Yes…

 **SANS:** Do you know how selfish that is?

 **FLOWEY:** Oh, don't give me that shit, Sans!

 **SANS:** No, I will give you that shit! What you did was selfish and unfair!

 **FLOWEY:** Unfair? ( _Laughs_ ) You know nothing! You don't know what I'm going through!

 **SANS:** I do know that a human risked his life to help you! He risked his life to give YOU a life!

 **FLOWEY:** I…( _Sighs angrily_ ) I didn't…I didn't want…this!

 **SANS:** Well, tough compost shit, Flowey…the human did!

 **FLOWEY:** I just…( _Starts to get teary_ )…I just want to…die…

 **SANS:** ( _Sighs_ ) No, you don't!

 **FLOWEY:** Yes, I do! And I almost did had you not distracted me!

 **SANS:** That's crap and you know it!

 **FLOWEY:** How? How is that crap, Sans? Come on "Mr know-it-all", tell me!

 **SANS:** If you REALLY wanted to die…you would've refused my rescue…and let go of your grip on the rock…

Flowey looked at the smart-ass skeleton and had an almost sarcastic laugh, though it was more of a "got nothing to say" laugh. It was a little tense knowing that Sans was right but this still didn't make Flowey feel better, considering he knew he was right about one thing, that nobody wants him around here…Flowey just wanted to take the simple way out.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans…there's…there's nothing for me here. ( _Sans sighs_ _listening to Flowey_ ) Everybody h-hates me…and I don't blame them. All the pain and hurt I've given them, I just wanted…everyone one to know m-my suffering. Chara caused me pain and…it was nothing but hate, hate that I wanted to spread to others. ( _He sighs and stands up and has his back to Sans_ ) I've got nothing…I've got…n-nobody.

 **SANS:** Of course you have! ( _Flowey turns around and looks at Sans_ _with weird optimism and puzzlement_ ) I got worried, Flowey, I got worried about you…so I looked in every bar, every corner…it only occurred to me that you'd be in one last place...the surface. Where the sun can only shine brightly a hundred times over…the cliff to both worlds…( _Sighs_ ) I care about you Flowey, I care about you a hell of a lot…and it just…kills me to see you like this…( _Flowey sits back down_ ) it really does kill me to see you this upset…I can't imagine what you're going through, yes your right that…but the human saw something in you to spare you…and you know what? (Smiles at Flowey) I think I see it too…

Sans starts to blush a little and seeing this makes Flowey blush as well, this was a nervous first as he never felt anything like this before…and it was like the soul inside him was wiggling.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans…I…

 **SANS:** I…( _Sighs_ ) I think your beautiful…I…I lov-…( _This time sighs frustratingly_ ) You know what, it doesn't matter! It really doesn't…but I do worry about you, Flowey…I care about you. And as a promise to the human, I want to make sure you're happy…and I want to make sure I'm doing my job!

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Shaking a little and still blushing_ ) You…y-you are. I'm just…making it awkward or…harder should I say but I feel so much hate around the town…that I'm not wanted.

 **SANS:** I want you…

 **FLOWEY:** S-Sans…?

 **SANS:** And hey, don't worry, I'll have a bone to pick with them if they say anything.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Folds his arms_ ) Really, Sans? A pun?

 **SANS:** ( _Chuckles a little_ ) What did you expect? ( _See's Flowey producing a slight smile_ ) Got you smiling though, didn't it? ( _Sticks out his hand_ ) Come on, Let's go home.

Flowey bites his lip and looks at San's almost puppy-eyed expression, though maybe it was his eyeless sockets with the white dot pupil that made him look like that, the flower accepted Sans bony yet oddly warm hand. Even Flowey had to admit...he liked Sans and was grateful that it was Sans that rescued him…and then the Flowey felt another rush of wiggle in his body but this time staying in his stomach area…it felt like butterflies were flying in his stomach. He then gently squeezed Sans's hand and for once, the flower felt wanted…it was nice to hear those words coming from Sans. But…Sans cut himself off back there, saying he "loved" Flowey…the flower assumed that's what Sans was going to say…but the flower never loved anyone back…again those tickling cramps in his stomach grew…maybe, just maybe…the flower could love the skeleton back…but not just a friend…

 **NOTES: I'll be delaying this story for a little while, while I do a chapter for another story, don't worry, it'll only be for about a week. Thank you so much for the favs. Like I said, I don't do romantic stories (If that's what we're calling this)… weird ship, eh?**


	4. HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAAAAA!

**Flowey's Growing Soul.**

 **NOTES: I might only do one chapter a week as I'm busy.**

 **Contains swearing but not much to be fair.**

It was dark. Nothing. Just a blank canvas…nothing could be seen. Flowey was on his own. He whimpered as he wandered into the dark blank canvas. Though he was walking, he couldn't even tell if he was actually moving…nothing around him was indicating if he was actually going anywhere. He looked around, hoping to find some sort of familiarity but nothing was catching his eye. He folded his arms, holding on tightly to himself…he had been on his own before but nothing like this, at least before he could see his surroundings…but this was different, he felt a shiver go down his back.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking, if he HAD been walking that is but it felt like hours when it was only a few minutes. Just then a tad further ahead, he could see a beam of light, like a spotlight, his expression of puzzlement and fear was quickly gone and just felt a sigh of relief, it wasn't much but maybe his beam of light could help him see or even give him a clue how to escape this darkness nightmare. He started run to the spotlight…he looked up at the beam but couldn't tell where it was coming from. Was he trapped in a cave and the sun's beam pierced through? Was it a spotlight of some sort? It was far too bright for him to look up and just looked at the floor…there was nothing there except a patch of grass. Flowey just stared at the floor…then his eyes started to well up…he slumped to the floor, the soft grass soften his almost limp body…Flowey started to cry.

 **FLOWEY:** What is p-place…? What am I d-doing h-here…? Why…?

The silence didn't last for long.

 **VOICE:** Isn't it obvious? Do you really need to know?

The voice startle Flowey, he quickly got up, wiping his tears away.

 **FLOWEY:** Who's there? ( _Laughter was coming from the darkness, echoing around him_ ) Who is it? ( _Still the laughter echoes_ ) Stop it! Stop laughing! ( _The laughter got a little louder_ ) I said, STOP IT!

Just then the laughter stopped as if on cue from Flowey's demand. Flowey looked around quickly for any more surprises but again he couldn't see anything. He stayed in the beam of light, it wasn't much but he felt a little safer. Flowey squeezed his hands into fists, getting ready for anything that might pop out. Just then, there was laughter but this time, it was a lot nearer…it was almost like a child's laughter this time…it was a girl's laughter, which was obvious to Flowey. He gritted his teeth as he looked in the direct he thought the laughter was coming from.

 **VOICE:** You're such an idiot!

The voice came from behind; Flowey quickly turned around and heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Flowey could just make out a humanish outer lining and as this figure was getting closer, it was becoming a little clear.

 **VOICE:** Don't you know what this place is? Don't you know what this place represents?

 **FLOWEY:** Show yourself, you coward!

 **VOICE:** I'm the coward? That's rich!

 **FLOWEY:** Then show yourself! I'm not playing games here!

 **VOICE:** You want to know what this place is, don't you?

 **FLOWEY:** I don't care!

 **VOICE:** Oh, you will…

 **FLOWEY:** No, I don't! I just want to know who I'm talking to.

 **VOICE:** Isn't my voice familiar to you, Flowey…

 **FLOWEY:** No, no I…( _Frowns_ )…how do you know who I am?

 **VOICE:** ( _Sighs_ ) So many questions, Flowey, and you're not even answering them!

 **FLOWEY:** Because you've got the answers, haven't you? Now I'm sick of this, SHOW YOURSELF! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?

 **VOICE:** Maybe…it's not what I want. ( _Walks out from the shadows_ ) Maybe, it's what YOU want…

 **FLOWEY:** You…?

A girl walked from the shadows into the light, wearing a green and yellow striped shirt, brown pants and shoes. Compared to Frisk, the human who sacrificed her soul to Flowey, this girl had lighter skin and hair colour, which was brown. She had rosy cheeks, open eyes, which were red as lava, and a vacant smile, showing some teeth and displaying an unusually sunny disposition. The smile was wicked; the smile was nothing to be cheerful about. She was brandishing a knife, lowered down in her hand. Chara was her name…

 **CHARA:** Hello, Flowey…

 **FLOWEY:** No…( _Shakes his head_ ) No, no…your d-dead…

 **CHARA:** Then why am I standing here?

 **FLOWEY:** I…I don't understand…

 **CHARA:** Of course you don't! That's because you're changing! Why are you changing, Flowey, why?

 **FLOWEY:** I…don't…

 **CHARA:** This…darkness, Flowey, is you! All of it, it represents nothing, your feelings, your emptiness…a soulless being! Until…recently. ( _Looks up_ ) This "light"…is your…s-soul growing…

 **FLOWEY:** My…s-soul…?

 **CHARA:** ( _Nods_ ) Don't play dub with me…but yes…the beam is small because your starting to…have feelings. Why? WHY?

 **FLOWEY:** WHAT DO YOU CARE?

 **CHARA:** Because this isn't you, Flowey…it isn't! What has happened to you? The anger, the pain you would put onto others…why couldn't you kill, Frisk…?

 **FLOWEY:** Because…she…she was stronger…

 **CHARA:** But…SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!

 **FLOWEY:** SHE SPARED ME!

 **CHARA:** Oh…( _Chuckles_ ) and that's it, is it? Just because some tart spared you means you have to be…nice? It's a waste…

 **FLOWEY:** What…?

 **CHARA:** All that hard work, and for what? Nothing! You disappoint me, Flowey…or should I say…Asriel.

 **FLOWEY:** You…hurt me…

 **CHARA:** Because you were weak! A weakling. ( _Chuckles_ ) Ha, it took a girl to show your true side.

 **FLOWEY:** Which is?

 **CHARA:** Evil. Your angry side, of course. What a waste.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Shaking a little_ ) I…I was only evil because of you; I was evil because of the things you did to me. Push me, kick me, punch me…even cut me…

 **CHARA:** I did those things because together we could've ruled this stupid world. Me and you, together, our evil souls together. Though, it almost worked, didn't it? ( _Laughs_ ) and then you poisoning me…only an act of evil could do that. You tricked me but it worked…you…liked it, didn't you?

 **FLOWEY:** No…no, I wanted to stop you…

 **CHARA:** Evil…never…stops! You continued that trend, oh sure, you took my body back to the surface and how did my race treat you, huh? Haha, they beat the shit out of you…if that's not a way to gain revenge, then I don't know what is. Problem was though, you…died as well…and then you come back as a flower…the very stuff you poisoned me with, almost ironic really…and you wanted revenge, the very much of the same revenge I taught you, the evil in you BUT…you couldn't get to the surface, could you? Unless…you took the lives of loved ones…and a human. And you failed. Failed, failed, FAILED!

 **FLOWEY:** I…r-regret what I did but I'm not like that anymore!

 **CHARA:** Yes, I can see that. ( _Looks up at the beam of light_ ) But…this isn't you, this is just a cheap imitation of your…soul, this stupid soul…isn't yours, is it? Just a waste of a soul because Frisk…felt sorry for you, she thought she could change you…well I won't let that shit happen, not now, not while we're still close!

 **FLOWEY:** Close to…w-what…?

 **CHARA:** God, haven't you been listening? The world, you stupid idiot, destroying the WORLD!

 **FLOWEY:** No…the…t-the world doesn't need to…

 **CHARA:** Yes, it does. These monsters don't deserve to live, they are a waste of space!

 **FLOWEY:** Monsters have a right to live…

 **CHARA:** But they have no will, so why should they?

 **FLOWEY:** Because…because they've showed me that love conquers all…even Frisk…

 **CHARA:** ( _Sighs_ ) Flowey-

 **FLOWEY:** Just go away.

 **CHARA:** How can I when your still "evil"…it's your emptiness that has brought me back. It's beautiful when you think about it…reset this pathetic world, go back to when you fought Frisk, that way you'll know what to do, predict her every move…kill her! Kill EVERYONE!

 **FLOWEY:** No.

 **CHARA:** Kill!

 **FLOWEY:** No, I won't! I won't!

 **CHARA:** KILL THEM! MAKE THEM SUFFER! LAUGH AT THEIR PAIN!

 **FLOWEY:** NO! NO, NO NOOO! I WON'T DO IT! I STILL HAVE A CHANCE, A CHANCE TO CHANGE, A CHANCE TO…( _Lowers his voice, trying to stay calm_ )…a chance to be happy…a chance to…f-fall in love…

 **CHARA:** Fall in love! (Laughs) You'll never know love.

 **FLOWEY:** I know it more than you. Even when…m-mom and dad took you in…you…y-you still…caused…t-trouble…but they still loved you, no matter what…but you just never gave anything back…you're the monster here. You are!

 **CHARA:** ( _Sighs angrily_ ) So…this is you then…( _Uses the knife to pick dirt from her nails_ ) No reset?

 **FLOWEY:** No r-reset…no more fighting…n-no more suffering…

 **CHARA:** Oh Flowey, Flowey, Flowey…( _Her eyes go black_ ) you haven't got a choice!

Without hesitation, Chara jumped at Flowey, he didn't have time to react as she pushed him with force and falling to the ground, he landed hard and moaned at the impact. He didn't even have time to get up as Chara stamped on his chest, he felt the air leave his mouth at some force, she stamped on him again, emptying his body of air, and he struggled to breath. Chara started laughing…she then climbed on top of him…Flowey winced in pain but looked up at Chara, her black eyes were bleeding, as if crying blood…her smile was psychotic, grinning from ear to ear…she touch the blade of knife to feel the sharpness, doing this cut into her skin and blood trickled out of the cut, she wasn't fazed by this nor the pain but cracked more laughter. Flowey tried to push her off but was unbelievably strong, with this she punched him in the face, almost knocking out…but he whimpered…

 **CHARA:** So…weak…

Chara then stroked the knife kinkly over his neck and then down to the chest…then jabbed the knife through Flowey's clothes into his skin. He cried in pain, as he felt the blade inside him…Chara quickly pulled out the knife, ripping more of Flowey's flesh by doing so. She laughed manically.

 **CHARA:** That is the pain, you should've put onto others…this could've been so different, Flowey, but no…( _Flowey starts to cry through the pain_ ) It's okay to scream…no one will hear you…but…I'll make sure you can't…

Chara raised the knife and with great forced stabbed Flowey in the neck.

His eyes opened wide…as the metal blade eased through him…

 **FLOWEY:** NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOOOOPP! IT HURTS!

Flowey sat up like a shot and a pair of hands grabbed him, trying to keep him still.

 **VOICE:** Flowey, its okay, its okay!

 **FLOWEY:** NO, STOP! PLEASE, STOP IT!

 **VOICE:** Stop what, Flowey? Come on, it's okay, it's okay, I swear!

Flowey's eyes were still wide and his face turned to the sound of a soothing voice, still gasping at what happened.

 **SANS:** Flowey, it's me, Sans! You were having a nightmare, kid! Calm down, everything's okay…

Flowey was still breathing hard…he looked at Sans who was holding him but gently, trying to get his attention, San's had a concerned weird smile on him, obviously worried at Flowey's reaction but standing over him as he just entered the room when Flowey started screaming. Flowey looked around and realised he was in San's bedroom, the flower started to shake and still gasping of what he had witnessed…he then looked back at Sans and very relieved it was all a dream…a nightmare…

 **SANS:** It's okay, kid, your safe…you just had a nightmare, that's all. A nightmare, okay…(Flowey started to calm down but was welling up)…it's over…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Starts crying_ ) Oh Sans. ( _He cries into San's chest, who was slightly taken back_ ) It…i-it was so…r-real…( _Sans wraps his hands around the flower_ )…I…( _Sobs_ ) I need…h-help…

 **SANS:** I know, I'm trying, Kid…I'm trying and I won't give up on you…I promise…

 **NOTES: Yeah, yeah…I know, a dream chapter…cop out and all that. Frankly, I don't care…I just like writing dream chapters but only do them where I feel they are needed. Plus, I am trying to keep it T-Rated…next chapters will be more friendlier, I suppose…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flowey's Growing Soul.**

 **NOTES: Cheesy chapter warning. Again, I know I said one chapter a week but as I had a bit of free time (And nothing to do at work for I am a Night Porter) I figured I'd squeeze in another chapter….so, yeah…**

A FEW DAYS LATER.

Flowey and Sans were sitting at a dining room table. The table was a little messy, with loads of tomato and pasta stains on it…though this didn't seem to faze Flowey one bit, he had other things on his mind. He had his arms folded on the table, almost staring into space, while Sans was leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the table, making the most of relaxation. Flowey had a little glance over to Sans…saw that his trousers, (though to be honest they must've been shorts) were showing of his boney legs…Flowey halfed smiled and thought to himself that Sans had rather healthy bones for someone that's a little lazy…the legs looked strong and very much pure milk white. Sans noticed Flowey was looking at him and the flower looked away and was blushing a little. Sans quietly chuckled to himself.

Flowey couldn't help but admire Sans for his patients, the flower hadn't been easy to look after especially with his bad mood and temper but it was slowly going away…maybe living in a home full of positive attitude helped…or maybe it was the gentle kindness coming from the short skeleton. Papyrus helped as much as he could but he got a little annoying at times, maybe too happy for Flowey to handle but he knew the tall skeleton meant well…just maybe tone it done a little.

It took a while for the flower to settle in, though he still feared the town would still hate him, maybe even come after him at some point but Sans promised that wouldn't happen but Flowey knew that he was still the talk of the town…even after all these months. He certainly wasn't welcome back to Grillby's, that's for sure.

Yet, all this worry was pushed back to his mind when looking at Sans. He loved how laid back he was…maybe Flowey could try and do the same thing. Flowey leaned back on his chair, trying to copy Sans posture…he lifted his legs up and put them on the table, and leaned even further.

 **SANS:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Relaxation is one of the most simplest of things, it's good for you. I'm sure even plants need to relax.

 **FLOWEY:** Hmm…

Just then, Flowey leaned back to much and the chair lost balance of his weight and gravity pulled him down. The flower yelps and hit the floor hard. San's burst out laughing at the silly flower, who was taken back by the fall and then huffed, not being amused at all.

 **SANS:** Well, haha, seemed like you "fell" for that. (Chuckles)

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Annoyed_ ) For God sake, help me up…

 **SANS:** Wait a minute, wait a minute. (Pulls his phone out) I need to take a picture of this!

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Gets up quick, still annoyed_ ) No you do not!

 **SANS:** Aw, you ruined it…

 **FLOWEY:** Charming…I could've hurt myself…

 **SANS:** Maybe…but the question is, is the chair okay?

Flowey huffed again, he knew Sans was only joking but it was a little embarrassing for the flower. Flowey annoyingly picked up the chair and sat at the table and again with his arms crossed.

 **SANS:** Ah, cheer up. It was funny…

 **FLOWEY:** No, it wasn't.

 **SANS:** Come on, that was.

 **FLOWEY:** Huh!

 **SANS:** You can't stay mad at me forever, you know…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Almost smiling_ ) We'll see…

It was almost playful dialogue exchanged between them but it was interrupted with bellowing smoke coming from the kitchen, the thick smoke was wandering into the dining. The smoke was an awful stench of something burning and within seconds the fire alarm goes off, almost making Flowey fall of his seat again but Sans just sat there as if to except this happening. There was a sound of excitement coming from the kitchen.

 **PAPYRUS:** Ah, even the ceiling alarm loves the smell of my cooking. Nearly ready…

 **SANS:** About time, bro, I'm starving…

Flowery wasn't sure if he could stomach more of Papyrus food, it wasn't the fact that it wasn't any good but it was just the same dish over and over, nearly every day it was spaghetti, spaghetti this and spaghetti that, almost all the time it was spaghetti…though sometimes Sans would take Flowey to his hot-dog stand. Papyrus didn't always burn his food but since Undyne taught him, he'd gone a little off…Undyne was a little crazy when it came to cooking, she made it seem violent…Undyne rarely comes over now, knowing the flower was living with the skeletons, she was still angry for what Flowey did but Sans assured Flowey she'll "get over it" at some point.

After the thick grey and black smoke had died down, Papyrus entered the room with a massive dish, which had a lid over it. Flowey could smell the aroma and couldn't trace any spaghetti…this was a good sign but didn't recognized the smell. Sans took his legs off the table.

 **SANS:** Smells good, bro!

 **PAPYRUS:** That's because, I the great Papyrus, am the greatest cook in the world! Well…at least in our world…well, no, maybe in Snowdin…( _sighs_ ) Maybe not Snowdin BUT definitely the greatest cook in THIS house!

Papyrus excitedly puts the large dish down in the middle of the table. Flowey was actually looking forward to this…it certainly had a meaty smell to it but it wasn't hot-dogs. Papyrus looked at the faces of Sans and Flowey both excited of what was under the lid…Papyrus chuckled as he pulled off the lid.

 **PAPYRUS:** NYEH HEH HEH Bonapptite, you two!

As the lid came off, the hot steam followed Papyrus action…in front of them all was a golden cooked chicken, the grease dripping off and steaming vegetables surrounding the delicious cooked chicken. San's was impressed what he was looking at but no more than Flowey who was excited that it wasn't just spaghetti but a plump cooked chicken, it smelt great.

 **SANS:** You…made this?

 **PAPYRUS:** Of course I did, the world's greatest chef!

 **SANS:** This is excellent, bro!

 **PAPYRUS:** I know it is. Well, tuck in you two; I know you'll love it.

Sans didn't hesitate as he grabbed the leg of the chicken and snapped it right off. Papyrus was almost doing the same thing. Flowey slightly chuckled.

 **SANS:** Papyrus…I just had a thought…

 **PAPYRUS:** You haven't had a thought in years. Heh…

 **SANS:** Good one. But, yeah I've just had a thought…what did you stuff the chicken with?

 **PAPYRUS:** Oh, you know Sans…stuff.

 **SANS:** You stuffed the chicken with stuff?

 **PAPYRUS:** Why, yes, gives it that flavour, you know.

 **SANS:** Well considering we haven't actually got any stuffing, I was just wondering what you stuffed the chicken with…

 **PAPYRUS:** …spaghetti…

 **SANS:** I knew it…

 **FLOWEY:** What…?

 **PAPYRUS:** I stuffed it with spaghetti. I know how you two love my spaghetti so much that I didn't want you to miss out on my spaghetti. Hmm…( _Takes a bite_ ) I think the chicken ruins it a little…( _Flowey sighs and pushes his plate to one side, he slowly gets up and walks to the stairs_ ) Where are you going, Flowey?

 **FLOWEY:** I'm not…hungry…

 **PAPYRUS:** Oh? Are you sure? But you love my cooking…

 **FLOWEY:** Just…not in the mood, I feel a headache coming along. I'm…I'm just gonna go up and rest…

 **PAPYRUS:** Would you like me to save you some?

 **FLOWEY:** No, it's fine. You two enjoy…

Flowey just continues walking up the stairs and sighs a little more. Sans knew Flowey couldn't stomach anymore spaghetti, he figured he'd treat Flowey out…but the chicken was too good to miss at the moment.

 **PAPYRUS:** Isn't that sweet of her, Sans? She'd rather not eat so there's more for us.

 **SANS:** ( _Smiles_ ) If you say so, bro…and it's "he"…not "she".

Flowey was lying on San's bed looking up at the ceiling, though spaced out and deep in his thoughts. It was a while since Flowey left the table and it was only now that Flowey felt he was a little rude to Papyrus but the tall skeleton probably didn't even noticed. Though something else was on Flowey's mind…something that was said to him by Sans…or at least guessing what could've been said.

 ** _SANS:_** _I…(_ _Sighs_ _) I think your beautiful…I…I lov-…(_ _This time sighs frustratingly_ _) You know what, it doesn't matter! It really doesn't…but I do worry about you, Flowey…I care about you._

Did Sans really love him or was it just something that the human told him to say to make him feel better. If it were lies, then it was mean to ever mention it…but everything about Sans seem so natural…either that or Sans was a perfect liar but somehow Flowey knew Sans wouldn't lie about anything...

Though the question on Flowey's mind was, if Sans did "love" him…he'd want to know why. What was so special about loving a flower…and one that was so close to destroying the world…what did Sans see in the flower. Flowey was confused but then all these emotions were new to him, especially to a soul that adopted him. Just then there was a knock at the door…Flowey didn't want to answer as he just wanted to be alone but then again, he figured he'd have plenty of time for that so reluctantly opened the door…slightly happy it was Sans.

 **SANS:** It's weird knocking on my own door.

 **FLOWEY:** You could've just come in.

 **SANS:** Sure I could but I didn't want to disturb you if you were asleep.

 **FLOWEY:** I'm obviously not…

 **SANS:** Yeah, I can see that. You're not in your flower bed…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sighs_ ) You've said that a hundred times…the first time it wasn't funny and even now it's not funny.

 **SANS:** Hmm, I guess I should put it to bed…

 **FLOWEY:** God sake, now I know why I get headaches…

 **SANS:** Hee, sorry. I was…uh…just wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Thinks_ ) Well…I am…kinda hungry, I guess…

 **SANS:** I know you couldn't stomach another helping of spaghetti, even if it was cooked with chicken…so I figured why not take you out. My treat.

 **FLOWEY:** Um…o-okay, that does sound…nice…

 **SANS:** Yeah, kinda like a date, eh?

 **FLOWEY:** A…d-date…?

 **SANS:** Sure, why not.

 **FLOWEY:** I…just figured that wasn't your style…

 **SANS:** Style or not, every time I'm with you it feels like it's a date…you know…?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Slightly blushing_ ) I…I see…

 **SANS:** Buuuut, if you rather stay here then…-

 **FLOWEY:** No, wait…sure! I'll…I'll come on a date with you, if that's what we're calling it now. ( _Slight chuckle_ )

 **SANS:** Good, good. Wanna go now?

 **FLOWEY:** Now…?

 **SANS:** Yeah. I know a great place that does good food and drinks on the cheap, it's not much but it'll be better than being stuck at home. ( _Chuckles_ ) Also…I know a short cut, we'll be there in no time….but it's up to you.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Smiles shyly_ ) I'd love to…

 **NOTES: A few more chapters and this story will be complete.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flowey's Growing Soul.**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing. Not much….**

Within a few seconds Sans and Flowey were outside a bar. Flowey looked around confused and amazed of how quick they managed to take the short cut.

 **SANS:** Quick short cut, eh?

 **FLOWEY:** Yeah, that…that was quick. How did we…?

 **SANS:** Best not think about it. Anyway, here we are.

Flowey looked at the building they were standing in front of; he looked at the overhead sign and gasped at the sight. It was Grillby's, the same place he got in a fight at. Flowey took a few steps back. Sans noticed this but didn't look that worried…Flowey on the other hand was shaking a little.

 **SANS:** What's wrong?

 **FLOWEY:** I can't go in there, Sans. I'm not welcome…

 **SANS:** I know about the fight you got into, Flowey. Don't worry about it.

 **FLOWEY:** But I do worry, Sans. I'm probably barred from this place for life, not to mention the hate I'm gonna get.

 **SANS:** It'll be fine.

 **FLOWEY:** No, it won't. I'm not welcome here…

 **SANS:** Flowey, trust me. I know Grillby; he's a good friend of mine. He'll get over it.

 **FLOWEY:** But…t-the fight…

 **SANS:** Like I said, I know about the fight you got involved in. You may have overreacted slightly but you were provoked. Hell, I'd do the same thing if it were me. Seriously, it'll be alright just stick by me.

 **FLOWEY:** But…this is your favourite place. I don't want you to get into trouble or anything…

 **SANS:** Chill, I won't.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sighs_ )…O-Okay…if you're sure…

They walked up to the door. Sans pushed it open and the flower followed him in, staying very close to him. Flowey tried using Sans as a shield to blank him from being seen by anyone. The place was busy as usual but mostly packed with off-duty dogs and maybe the odd monster or two. The punters noticed Sans at the front and greeted him cheerfully but when they saw Flowey behind him they all quickly went into silence, the music being scratched from the stoppage….the room became an awkward silence. Sans didn't seem to mind this but the flower started to get worried.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Whispers to Sans_ ) Everybody is just staring at me…

 **SANS:** So what, let them.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans, please can we just leave…

 **SANS:** No, just ignore them.

 **FLOWEY:** Please, Sans…

Sans walked to the bar with the flower following and looking around at the unwanted piercing eyes of everyone else. They didn't keep their eyes off him. Flowey's heart was almost racing. Grillby watched worried at the couple approaching the bar…he almost dropped the pint glass he was polishing when they walked in. Eventually Sans and Flowey sat at the bar.

 **SANS:** Ah, that's better. ( _Looks at Flowey_ ) I'm hungry. You hungry? God, I'm starving. Grillby, I'll have one of your famous burgers, please.

 **GRILLBY:** ( _Ignoring the request_ ) What the fuck do you think you're doing, Sans?

 **SANS:** Ordering food.

 **GRILLBY:** No! That thing! What are you doing with that…thing?

 **SANS:** Who, Flowey. We've come in to have a bite to eat and maybe a drink.

 **GRILLBY:** Get her out of here, Sans. I mean it…

 **SANS:** It's "HE" and no we're not going anywhere. Come on, Grillby, I'm your best customer.

 **GRILLBY:** Who has yet to pay off his tab! Now pay up…or get out!

Sans smiles and pulls out a few gold coins on the counter to Grillby's surprise. He slightly hesitates as he takes the gold coins and puts them in his cash register. Sans debt was paid off. Grillby turns around and slightly leans on the counter.

 **GRILLBY:** Good, you've paid up so you can stay…( _Points at Flowey_ ) but HE can't.

 **SANS:** Why not?

 **GRILLBY:** You know why…

 **SANS:** Can't a flower protect himself? I believe he was provoked.

 **GRILLBY:** Nonetheless, he badly injured my customers.

 **SANS:** It was their fault.

 **GRILLBY:** He can't stay! He is not wanted here…now I don't want any trouble…

 **SANS:** There won't be trouble, none at all. I'll make sure of it.

Grillby robs his burning face, he looks at Flowey worriedly but the flower adverted his eyes away like an innocent child, at least this time the flower didn't look threatening.

 **GRILLBY:** ( _Sighs frustratingly_ ) He's your responsibility! If he doesn't anything stupid, your both gone, got it?

 **SANS:** Chill, Grillby, chill. Take some heat off…

 **GRILLBY:** ( _Frowns and chooses to ignore Sans comment_ ) What can I get you both?

 **SANS:** I'll have one of your famous burgers, please. ( _To Flowey_ ) Do you want anything?

 **FLOWEY:** Uh…um…

 **SANS:** Don't be shy now.

 **FLOWEY:** Uh…d-do you have anything with…Fertilizer…

 **GRILLBY:** Not…really…though I have sunseed buns.

 **FLOWEY:** I'll…try the burger then…

 **SANS:** Good choice.

 **GRILLBY:** ( _Writes this down_ ) Two burgers. Any drinks?

 **SANS:** I'll have a Deadman's Reach with a hint of gin.

 **FLOWEY:** Uh…I'll have the Sunflower vodka…

 **GRILLBY:** Right. Coming right up.

Grillby leaves the counter to prepare the food, leaving Sans and Flowey on their own at the bar. Flowey slowly turns his head around to look around and quickly notices the punters and guests are still looking at him. This makes Flowey even more uncomfortable but then looks at Sans as if there was no issue…this made the flower a little better but was worried about what everyone else would do.

 **FLOWEY:** They…keep staring at me…

 **SANS:** That's because you're a pretty flower.

 **FLOWEY:** (Blushes a little) I don't think that's it…

 **SANS:** Look, don't worry, if anyone starts on you then their gonna have a bad time, okay. Don't worry, it'll be fine.

Grillby comes back with the drinks and places them on the counter.

 **GRILLBY:** Your food will be ready soon.

 **SANS:** Thanks, hot stuff.

 **GRILLBY:** Don't…call me that…

Grillby sighs and walks back into the kitchen, again leaving Sans and Flowey to themselves.

 **SANS:** See, he ain't bad.

 **FLOWEY:** I guess so…

Just then, they heard a chair scrap against the floor, indicating someone was getting up from their table. Flowey saw a dog stand up and was staring directly at them. Flowey turned away from the dog but could feel the black and white dog staring at him. Flowey quickly took a sip of his drink. Sans gulped his down. Trying to change his mind, Flowey always wondered where food and drink actually went considering Sans had no stomach but those thoughts were gone as the black and white dog approached them, moving around so he could stand next to Flowey. Flowey tried to ignore him. Sans kept on eye on the dog.

 **DOGGO:** So you're the flower causing these good people of Snowdon grief, eh?

Doggo put down his two long sword like blades on the counter, almost intimidating Flowey. Sans frowned slightly, assessing the situation.

 **DOGGO:** Yeah, a lot of trouble I hear…

Flowey then downed his drink.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _To Sans_ ) Let's just get out of here…

 **DOGGO:** No, no…you stay. Don't move.

Sans left hand started to glow blue, getting ready for anything unpredictable. The flower tried to get up from his seat but Doggo held him down but not aggressively. Flowey started to get nervous but slightly annoyed at the same time. Doggo chuckled and pulled out a cigar treat…shaped like a bone. He put it in his mouth and lit up.

 **DOGGO:** So…you tried to take over the world, eh?

 **SANS:** Doggo, back off.

 **DOGGO:** Hey now, I'm just having a little chat with our flower friend here. That's no trouble, is it? Just a chat…( _Inhales his smoke_ ) No trouble at all.

 **FLOWEY:** Good, because I don't want any…

 **DOGGO:** Fair play, my friend, fair play and neither do I. So, the human gave you her soul, did she? That's nice of her.

 **SANS:** Sit back down, Doggo.

 **DOGGO:** I'm just updating myself on this weird situation, that's all, Sans. The people and myself need the right to know. ( _To Flowey_ ) So, is it true? The human gave you a soul…?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Reluctant_ ) Yes…

 **DOGGO:** Wow. She must've seen something special in you to do a crazy thing like that.

 **SANS:** That's because Flowey is something special.

 **DOGGO:** ( _Chuckles_ ) What are you, a couple or something…?

 **SANS:** You could say that, yeah.

Flowey looks at Sans in slight shock and blushes a little, though Sans seems unfazed by all this.

 **DOGGO:** Interesting. What an odd couple you are. A skeleton and a flower. If this were an internet thing, this would be messed up.

 **SANS:** What do I care what people think.

 **DOGGO:** Well, that's true. You are one cool character, Sans, I'll give you that.

 **SANS:** You finished? You can sit back down now.

 **DOGGO:** Sure, I'll do that, Sans but I have a couple of questions for the flower…

 **FLOWEY:** I'm…not interested.

 **DOGGO:** Answer me and I'll go! Simple, really simple!

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sighs_ )…what?

 **DOGGO:** You did quite a number on Dogamy and Dogaressa. You gave them no chance…hell, I saw the whole damn thing. You got some sweet moves on ya…

 **FLOWEY:** Get to the point…

 **DOGGO:** Well…( _Puts his cigar out_ ) I was just wondering…could you teach me those moves?

 **SANS:** Eh…?

 **FLOWEY:** What…?

 **DOGGO:** Could you teach me those moves? You were amazing. Wow, what quick reflexes.

 **FLOWEY:** I…uh…

 **DOGGO:** I mean, I'm okay, I can handle myself but with moves like that, it could really help me out. I have…poor eye sight but with those moves you did on the couple, well…it could help me out.

 **SANS:** You're asking Flowey to teach you some moves…? But…you're a guard…

 **DOGGO:** So are Dogamy and Dogaressa but they got their asses kicked by a flower. It would really help me out…please teach me…

 **SANS:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Huh, well, Flowey…

 **FLOWEY:** Well…it's…it's not…

 **DOGGO:** You're not bad, Flowey, really you're not…you've got issues. Hell, we've all got issues…your just…misunderstood. And even I think you were provoked…and if the human gave her soul to you because she believed you could become a better person…then what right should I have to question her actions. If she believes in you, then so will I…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Shocked_ ) Oh…w-well…thank you…

 **DOGGO:** You're welcome. Now, could you show me those moves?

 **FLOWEY:** I…uh…I guess…

 **SANS:** Where's our burgers, they don't normally take this long.

 **NOTES: The next and possibly last chapter will be a bit lovely dovey. I love dialog as you can tell but just be lucky this isn't M-Rated. Anyway, I may upload the next chapter this week but we'll have to wait and see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flowey's Growing Soul.**

 **NOTES: Quiet night at work, so I figured I'd do another chapter.**

After a couple of hours of teaching Doggo some simple defensive moves and a few drinks later, Sans and Flowey decided to leave. Although they did lose track of time but they didn't mind…they were having fun, time goes quicker when you're having fun and it was nice of Flowey to make a few friends but most of the town still hated him but it was a slow start of acceptance. They walked over to a bench and sat on it, eventually their laughter died down a little bit as they looked at each other in their eyes, almost an odd awkwardness to it…Sans saw the flower with a surrounding glow of beauty, it was nice to see the flower smile a bit more…Flowey started to blush, his feelings were very confusing for the skeleton but at the same time, it felt right. Of course, Flowey couldn't read Sans mind…but he remembered what the skeleton said a few days ago…

 ** _SANS:_** _I…(_ _Sighs_ _) I think your beautiful…I…I lov-…(_ _This time sighs frustratingly_ _) You know what, it doesn't matter! It really doesn't…but I do worry about you, Flowey…I care about you._

That sentence from Sans always ran through Flowey's mind…did the skeleton mean it or was it just lies to keep the flower happy, if so then it'd be cruel to mess with confusing feelings. Flowey never felt love before…but was certainly growing feelings towards the cool, laid back skeleton. However, Flowey did like spending time with Sans…as he felt safe and Sans hasn't let him down yet.

Sans couldn't help but kept on looking at the beautiful flower, the petals were bright yellow and blooming, it was clear the flower was on the mend, even after these months…something so delicate talks a while to mend…it was strange though that even Flowey's clothes were mending to, like the materiel was regenerating itself, like Flowey's flesh. Sans knew that Flowey had power…hopefully all that was evil in Flowey was drained out, sure a few things to fix but it's like anything…it takes time and Sans felt that he and Flowey had all the time in the world…together…it was just getting the words out…

Flowey took a quick glance at Sans, the flower blushed even more, he adverted his eyes but had a sly grin. Sans chuckled but felt the flower was getting uncomfortable with his glare, so just looked up at the clear sky…now the barrier was gone, it was wonderful to look at.

Flowey again looked at Sans…trying his best not to be shy. Sans was leaning back on the bench now, with his hands resting at the back of his head. Flowey bit his lip…a strange thought coming to his head.

 _Flowey had his arms around Sans, his hips pressed against Sans. Then his fingers teased and tickled over Sans face._

 _ **FLOWEY:**_ _(Seductive smile and sticks his tongue out cheekily) I'll make you mine…_

 _ **SANS:**_ _(Smiles) That's…interesting…_

 _The flower closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss, Sans does the same…their lips about to touc-_ "Hey, you okay, kid?"

Flowey shook his head, he was lost in his thoughts until he heard Sans voice, he turned his head to look at skeleton smiling back at him. Flowey's heart was racing a little.

 **SANS:** Uh, you okay, kid?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Wildly blushing_ ) I…uh, yeah, yes! I'm…f-fine…

 **SANS:** You sure? Her hand was squeezing the leafy dress and tore it.

 **FLOWEY:** Huh?

Flowey looked down at his leafy dress…definitely caused by his hands squeezing the delicate leaf dress and teared it…of course, his thoughts played a part in it as well.

 **FLOWEY:** O-Oh…

 **SANS:** Like I said, you feeling alright?

 **FLOWEY:** Oh, I was just…i-in my own w-world…

 **SANS:** Hee, looked like it…

 **FLOWEY:** Yeah…

 **SANS:** Must be something on your mind for you to react like that. Seemed like you was in a world of ecstasy…( _Flowey again blushes_ ) Shame about your dress…

 **FLOWEY:** It…it'll grow back…

 **SANS:** I see. That's good. Must be handy to have power like that…

 **FLOWEY:** Well, it's not essentially a power, per say…it's like grass, if you cut it, it'll grow back…and just like trees to, when the leaves fall off, they eventually grow back…it's just a repeated regeneration…

 **SANS:** ( _Nods his head_ ) Cool. ( _Changes the subject_ ) You glowed a little, you know…

 **FLOWEY:** I…w-what…?

 **SANS:** Glowed.

 **FLOWEY:** Glowed…? I…I did…?

 **SANS:** Yeah. Beautiful, it was. When you were in your deep thought…you glowed a little purple and then it suddenly changed to yellow with a hint of green. I t was amazing to look at. Like I said, it must've been a wonderful thought you had…

 **FLOWEY:** Hee…y-you could say that…

There was a weird silence, the most awkward one yet between them. Though the town was slightly busy, it felt like they were the only ones left…it was that quiet, except for Monster kid running in the show and then tripping over, face planting the powdered ground…even then that didn't shy away what was on Flowey's mind. He had to ask Sans, he had to…and this felt like the right time to ask him…now or never.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans…

 **SANS:** Yeah, Flowey.

 **FLOWEY:** Um…a few days back when we were…h-having a chat…w-when I was going to kill myself…

 **SANS:** ( _Sighs_ ) Yeah, I remember…very clearly.

 **FLOWEY:** Right, well…that being the case then, do you remember a certain sentence you was about to say to me…

 **SANS:** Uh, l-like what…?

 **FLOWEY:** That you…cared for me…and, it sounds stupid but…I think you…y-you was about to say you…"loved" me…

 **SANS:** Oh…y-yeah…that…

 **FLOWEY:** Was you? I mean…do…do you…r-really mean it…?

 **SANS:** ( _Sighs_ ) Flowey…

 **FLOWEY:** I just…I've never experienced this before and…j-just want to know if this…if this is what it feels like…t-to be loved, I mean…

 **SANS:** ( _Turns and smiles at Flowey, also blushing_ ) Flowey, you're the most beautiful thing on this otherwise screwed up planet. You represent what a flower should be…colour, peace…the texture of nature from this earth, the only thing that mother nature can be proud to show us that there is wonder on this Earth…no matter how little. ( _Looks to the sky_ ) I love looking out the window in springtime. The sun washes the garden with a golden glow and the sugar-frosted coating of winter melts from the grass, if we get a heatwave that is, but still… buzzing bees surf the open spaces from flower to flower, desperately seeking pollen. The pollen looks like floating grains of pixie dust, scattered by the blustery wind…blowing beautiful patterns…what I'm saying is, a flower, a simple flower can do so much…and that's why I admire you, I'm not lying when I agree that Frisk saw something in you…because it's so obvious, your sitting there now…I know you regret what you did and I see Frisk's soul is now becoming yours…your own. I don't think…I could live without an amazing creature like you, Flowey… I truly love yo-Mmfff?

Flowey pounced on Sans and their lips locked. Sans was taken aback by this but he didn't break the kiss, instead he felt Flowey's lips open and a tongue wanting access…Sans closed his eyes and let Flowey have opened access. Sans leaned back, so Flowey was on top of him…their tongue gently twisting over each other's, gently wrestling…

Flowey had his eyes closed too, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest…but beating in pure ecstasy as he felt Sans gentle warm kiss. Flowey felt save…Flowey felt great…Flowey felt loved…and this feeling was just wonderful. He started to glow, yellow at fits and then mixing with a hint of green…the emotion of love was overpowering…

Sans was glowing as well, his hands started glowing blue before his whole body became surrounded. Both of them were now as one…the glow lasted for a few seconds as eventrally Flowey broke the kiss…panting and trying to get his breath back…he looked at Sans who was smiling his cheeky grin. Flowey blushed very badly…still panting…

 **FLOWEY:** So-sorry about t-that…

 **SANS:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Why'd you stop?

 **FLOWEY:** I just…uh…n-needed to…get m-my breath back…

 **SANS:** Don't blame you…I'd be breathless too, oh wait…I am…

Flowey chuckled as did Sans. Flowey looked up and then his expression became full of worry, only to see some monsters just staring at them. Flowey quickly got up from the awkward position from lying on top of Sans. Sans got up to and dusted himself and yet again, this didn't seem to faze him. The monsters just stared in awe.

 **SANS:** Problem, guys? You have a problem with two people kissing? ( _The monsters watching shook their heads_ ) Good, now piss off!

The monster did, some shrugged, while some started to whisper and giggled, especially the female monsters. Flowey was sorting his large petals out, trying to straighten himself out.

 **FLOWEY:** I've…I-I've ruined your reputation…h-haven't I…?

 **SANS:** Reputation is just a word. I just take it a day at a time. What makes me happy though, is being with you. I couldn't give a shit what people think…and neither should you. ( _Sticks out his hand_ ) Come on; let's go somewhere private where we can just be alone.

Flowey smiled and blushed. Everything that Sans said made him feel better. Flowey never knew he could feel this way and for the first time…he was thankful that the human spared him and gave him a chance…even more thankful, that Sans stopped him from doing something stupid. Life was good…but was it too good to be true?

Only time could tell…but for now, Flowey enjoyed every minute of it as did Sans.

A happy couple.

 **NOTES: Might do one more chapter, though if I'm honest, I'm not sure. I'll leave it for now until next week, got other stories to do. Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot.**

 **Bye for now.**


	8. The End?

**Flowey's Growing Soul.**

 **NOTES: Last chapter, so enjoy…or not…**

 **May have to warn you that there is a little sexual content but nothing I would deem graphic, if I have to rate it M, then so be it…for now, I'll leave the rating alone. Oh and the odd swear word or two.**

Time felt like it went by as Sans and Flowey embraced each other as they connected as one. As Flowey arched his back, while being on top of the skeleton as Sans produced his love towards the flower…it was a feeling that could've lasted forever.

More moments had passed as Flowey was doing up his corset and Sans sitting against a tree, his hands behind his head with a huge grin on his face. Flowey was blushingly smiling as he finished tying up his corset and dusted his leafy skirt dress. Sans was feeling tired after what they got up to and Flowey was about to turn around and say something but saw the laid back skeleton dozing off…the flower chuckled at this sight. After getting dressed Flowey quietly and gently kissed Sans on the forehead.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Whispering_ ) Thank you, Sans. You…knew how nervous I was but…you were ever so gentle with me. I'm glad I stayed with you…( _Smiles_ ) I love you…

 **SANS:** ( _Murmured_ ) I…love you too, Flowey.

Sans didn't wake up but probably heard Flowey's voice in his sleep. Again the flower chuckled at his new love…but Flowey then sighed, he felt there was one more thing to do. He slowly got up…he knew where they exchanged their love wasn't far from the cliff where Flowey was going to end his life. Flowey took a deep breath and slowly walked towards that very cliff but before saying something to Sans.

 **FLOWEY:** I'll be back soon, my love…

Flowey wasn't sure if Sans heard him that time but Flowey wasn't going to be gone for long, he just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. What had happened just then was magical but something was etching on Flowey's mind.

It didn't take long for Flowey to get to the cliff where he nearly ended his life…this time his thoughts were completely different, his head was clear now, he wasn't going to do anything stupid. As Flowey got to the edge, he saw the sun set…he gasped in awe at the beautiful colours in the sky, a form or orange, gradually turning a red and across the other side was purple…the sun was ready to disappear. Flowey took this in, the wind gently blowing across his face, and his leafy dress following the low wind patterns…it was peaceful…it was quiet…it was tranquillity. Flowey then sat down…taking all of the scenery in, he knew there was beauty in the world and even questioned himself why he wanted to destroy the world in the first place…but that wasn't it, that wasn't what was on his mind…he was thinking of someone…someone that helped him towards peace and love. He looked up at the sky again and could just make out some stars about to glitter through the sun set…he smiled but a tear was forming in his eye and a lump began to sore in his throat.

 **FLOWEY:** Frisk…( _Takes a deep breath and sighs_ ) I don't know if you can hear me but I never got the chance to say this…thank you, Frisk, thank you. I'm sorry that in your last moments I was angry towards you and what you did must've been a difficult decision to make, to end your life so mine could began again. Your sacrifice has shown me a different light, a light I'm happy to walk towards and knowing that I can start over again. Thank you for sparing me, thank you for showing me mercy…I promise I'll look after your soul…I'll never waste it. Thank you…for giving me a new life.

There was a lovely silence…but then, the negative voices of a child began to speak in his head, it really sounded like he was having a conversation with someone in front of him.

 _Your new life is a lie!_

 **FLOWEY:** Ha, no it isn't! You're the lie…you always were!

 _Weak! This isn't you! This isn't what I wanted!_

 **FLOWEY:** Exactly. It's what you wanted but not me! I wanted peace and it took a child to sacrifice her life for me to see that! You…are a monster, you…made me…a monster!

 _Weak! Weak! WEAK! But it's not too late, you know. That skeleton could be your first kill, a road to genocide; we are so close…so close to clear out the filth and destroy this world._

 **FLOWEY:** You're just a bad memory…a voice in my head, that's all. I don't need you now. I've started a new life. So up yours!

 _You think fucking a skeleton will change things for you? You think this love will last? He's using you, he's lying to you, when the times right…he'll drop you like a ton of bricks and then you'll be alone…forever and ever…weak and alone…_

 **FLOWEY:** I feel sorry for you…Chara. You're the weak one. I'm stronger than YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU! ( _Grits his teeth_ ) So get out of my head!

Just then Flowey started to glow yellow and a heart shape light appeared through his clothing but he felt a cramping sensation in his chest…he fell to this knees and holding tightly to his stomach…he then felt a burning sensation quickly coming up his throat and started to burf, he puked out some black residue, the pressure pushed it all out, it sprayed everywhere…Flowey got his breath back…the black liquid formed together into a puddle, as if it were alive…Flowey crawled back, trying to get away from the puddle. Just then the puddle produced a face, rising out of the thick black liquid…forming the face of a child…her eyes red and dripping, mouth lopped to one side…the face of evil, Chara. Flowey gasped but was still surrounded by his beautiful glow.

 **C?H?A?R?A?:** YOU'LL NEVER BE HAPPY! YOU'LL NEVER BE HAPPY IN THIS WORLD! I'LL DESTROY YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! HAPPINESS IS A LIE! A LIE! THIS WORLD WILL END! FOR, I AM…A GOD!

Flowey got up and was filled with determination, his hands started glowing…he gritted his teeth and grabbed the black substances as if it were a solid, the face in the liquid gasped in puzzlement…how was Flowey grabbing her?

 **FLOWEY:** And yet, love conquers all!

Suddenly the black liquid Chara started to become solid, like concrete, she started screaming…her body was becoming stuck as if she were in cement…she screamed but was muffled as her face became a black statue, her eyes zipping across her socket as the hard rock form covered her eyes…Flowey let go and then pulled back his fist and smashed through her head…the solid statue then became little pieces, breaking like dropped glass…the pieces spread over the floor…and then, they turned to dust…the dust flying into the wind…

Flowey calmed his breathing down, he panted and the glow died down. Flowey looked at his hands as he watched the glow fade. He smiled…he no longer had any negative thoughts. Evil had left his body…

Flowey then heard some rustling in the bushes, he turned around quickly and saw it was Sans with a panicking expression over his face, he sighed with relief when he saw Flowey.

 **SANS:** What the hell was that noise? I heard some screaming…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Catching his breath_ ) I got rid of my inner demons. I think…I'm gonna be okay from now on.

 **SANS:** That's…that's great, Flowey. I bet you feel great now, now it's out of your system.

 **FLOWEY:** Heh, you could say that.

 **SANS:** I'm proud of you, you know that? You've been through so much and it's good to see you smile.

 **FLOWEY:** Well, I now know I've got you, Sans. ( _Smiles and walks over to him seductively_ ) You know how to make me blossom…

 **SANS:** Oh, I see. So that's what we're calling it.

Flowey blushes as does Sans. They look at each other in each other's eyes, and held each other and then they kiss passionately. They both glowed as their colours mixed. Flowey broke the kiss….they kept glowing.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sighs_ ) They…they won't understand this, will they? Us, I mean. Me and you…

 **SANS:** You shouldn't worry what people think, if you did then technically you're not in control, they are. Don't let them get to you.

 **FLOWEY:** I know I shouldn't…but I do. Don't worry, Sans…I'll learn not to worry.

 **SANS:** It takes time, Flowey and the beauty is, we've got all the time in the world…together. You and me verses the world…what do you say, kid?

 **FLOWEY:** That sounds wonderful, Sans.

Sans stuck out his hand, Flowey smiled back at Sans and blushed again and took his hand. They watched the colourful skies become a beautiful night sky and the stars sparkled like diamonds.

Their love and adventure had only…just begun.

 **THE END.**

 **NOTES: well, theRe we have it, a short simple undErtale story. i'm sorry if it seemed to end quick and if the scene between flowey and chara seemed sudden and short but i've done so many battle/fight scenes in other storieS that it would just becomE repeTitive for me. anyway, i hope you enjoyed it for what it is. thank you for the support guys.**


	9. ERROR

Hi, I'm David Billows…or PizzaCatDavid to some.

First off, I know I thanked you guys in the last chapter, it truly means a lot but I just want to sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyygdvjt,fcv,legd,uytefgiytl,efuytl,gfiytelfgyegeidfgyeujgfytufgdujegfyifhgrurhyughughgjhilhknbjbcdhkcbvhagdyeidgueyifguiuhruighuoghuoghugufgediyugdyeidlflefryeyigiglrghurlgryuilfgryufhiuhoghutgohuhrughrugluhgfgfhydghfsasdaesewqtjhrwqeeyqwehoriiyjknmkjbnhvkbjcvahfgcxqwefdcfyhnbiyukmnloyudygfsvfwawdcavcyrhlr

 _ERROR._

 _CHAPTER UPLOAD. ERROR._

 _COULD NOT UPLOAD ORIGINAL CONTENT._

...

You…IDIOTS!

Don't you realize that there are NO happy endings…

Happiness…

Is…

A lie!

Flowey and Sans will suffer…

I will make sure of it…

I…will…return…I WILL destroy them…

Love…cannot help them…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	10. UPerrorDATE

**HAPPINESS:** Happiness is that feeling that comes over you when you know life is good and you can't help but smile. It's the opposite of sadness. Happiness is a sense of well-being, joy, or contentment. When people are successful, or safe, or lucky, they feel happiness. The "pursuit of happiness" is something this country is based on, and different people feel happiness for different reasons. Whenever doing something causes happiness, people usually want to do more of it. No one ever complained about feeling too much happiness.

 **LIE:** 1\. a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive; an intentional untruth; a falsehood. Synonyms: prevarication, falsification. Antonyms: truth.

2\. Something intended or serving to convey a false impression; imposture:

3\. An inaccurate or false statement; a falsehood. 4. the charge or accusation of telling a lie.

4\. Happiness is a lie.

 **RESET:** to restore, start again or clear. _A plant that has been recently transplanted_

Noun: the act of resetting. That which is reset. _A plant which is replanted_. A device used in resetting an instrument or control mechanism.

 **This story is only just beginning.**

 **His anger and pain…will keep me alive. It's…what I live for. I'll get Flowey on my side…I'll weaken his false soul and then we'll finish what was meant to be…the destruction of this world…**

 **Soon, very soon…**


	11. Chapter 9

**Flowey's Growing Soul**

 **NOTES: Here we go…**

Sans and Flowey were walking through the woods, the sun was trying to pierce through the trees but when it did, it gave off some beautiful rays and yet the snow didn't really melt as it was still cold but Flowey felt warm when he was around Sans, their love was growing every day and that was the only heat Flowey needed. They were holding hands and their feet were pushing through the snow. The flower chuckled at one of Sans's jokes and tilted his head on the skeletons shoulder and playfully pushing him. Flowey let go off Sans grasp and knelt down to the ground, Sans was puzzled by this until he saw what the flower was doing, he was piling in some snow and patting to make a round shape ball…before Sans could react the flower chucked it at the skeleton with good aim, hitting Sans in the face, making him back up a little. The flower chuckled some more….with Sans laughing mischievously. He then knelt down to pick up some snow and Flowey yelp, trying to hide but got hit on the back. Sans was never one to miss when it came to a snowball fight.

 **SANS:** Gotcha!

Flowey stuck his tongue out and began to make another snowball but while doing this, he got smacked in the face, almost pushing him down. He wiped the snow off his face to see that Sans had already made a pile of snowballs. Sans was tossing one gently in his hand, ready to throw.

 **SANS:** You can't beat me in a snowball fight, Kid. You've got no chance!

 **FLOWEY:** We'll see about that!

Sans threw the snowball but Flowey quickly rolled out of the way, dodging the snowball with ease. Sans nodded but didn't hesitate to throw another ball and again Flowey dodged it by ducking.

 **SANS:** Nice.

Flowey cupped his hands to grab a pile of snow, just before Sans chucked several snowballs. The flower jumped, dodged and rolled out of the way by this time Sans was throwing more snowballs at the same time. Flowey didn't get hit and started running toward to Sans. Sans was quite impressed…but the flower was quickly getting closer to him. Sans clicked his fingers and small piles of snow were turning into bone shapes, he then start his hand out, directing the levitating snowballs to the flower but each snow-shaped bones missed the flower, Flowey was moving at tremendous speed.

 **SANS:** What the…?

Then Flowey jumped in the air, summersaulting and chucked the huge pile of snow towards Sans, Sans could only gasp as the snow smacked him in the face, backing him over and falling into the snow. And then he felt a huge pressure on his chest but then became light, he wiped the snow from his face and spitting out that managed to get into his mouth…he looked up to see the flower on top of him. Flowey smiled, again sticking his tounge out, looking cheeky. He then leaned forward to the skeleton…

 **FLOWEY:** I win~

Sans looked at Flowey in amazement, there really was more than meets the eye with this flower but he then chuckled, this reaction making Flowey laugh…but this caught him off guard off as Sans quickly grabbed the flower and twisted his body, spinning them both so Flowey was now back down in the snow. Flowey whelped, not expecting this…Sans smiled wickedly.

 **SANS:** Now…I'm on top.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Blushing_ ) Yes…you are.

Sans leaned in to kiss Flowey, who accepted this offer.

….

 _LATER._

Flowey was mumblering and then a few seconds later he opened his eyes, the sun beaming through the bedroom window made him blink a couple of times but he did love the rays. He was feeling around the bed, expecting Sans to be next to him but nobody was there, an empty space, this made Flowey sit up.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans…?

Flowey pulled the bed sheets closer to him, as if to cover himself up…Flowey didn't like it when Sans wasn't there, even if the skeleton was just down stairs. Flowey called out again but still there was no reply. The flower sighed; he pushed off the sheets and got into his corset. He fluffed up his petals, trying to present himself when he found Sans. The flower walked out the room and was on the landing.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans, you here…?

No response. Sans did mention that he'd sometimes get up early to help Papyrus set up some puzzles or set up his hotdog stand but still, the short skeleton would've said something. Flowey shivered and folded his arms…he walked the hallway and slowly walked down the stairs. It was strangely dark, considering the sun was shining outside and the fact the living room had windows…something didn't feel right.

Flowey was in the living room, looking around and noticed the room was empty…no TV, couch, table, draws…not even the silly little notes that Papyrus left for Sans about his socks. The room was completely empty…no, abandon. Flowey was getting worried.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans, if this is one of your jokes, it's not funny…I hate this.

Again, there was no response…except for a loud metallic noise coming from the kitchen and then a plate smashing. This made Flowey jump…and started to shake. An empty can rolled out the kitchen…

 **FLOWEY:** What…what is this? Why am I shaking…?

Flowey slowly walked to the kitchen, the only light that was present at the moment. Flowey poked his head and saw a small figure wearing a black jacket. The kitchen was a right mess, food was all over the place and plates were smashed, like a bomb had hit the kitchen. This figure was mucking around with the oven…opening it, checking the contents of it. Flowey sighed a little in relief as he recognized the jacket, it at least was very similar to the light blue one…the black three-quarter length trousers and pink slippers…it was Sans, no doubt about it. Flowey sighed.

 **FLOWEY:** For Christ sake, Sans, you scared me…

 **SANS:** ( _Almost raspy_ ) Scared…? You don't scare easily, do you?

 **FLOWEY:** It's easy to get scared when you don't know what's going on? Why didn't you answer me when I called?

 **SANS:** I'm…busy…

 **FLOWEY:** Busy? What the hell are you doing?

 **SANS:** …Cooking…

 **FLOWEY:** Seems like you went apeshit with the kitchen, it's a mess…

 **SANS:** With my ingredients, I'm not surprised…

 **FLOWEY:** Doesn't…Papyrus normally cook…?

 **SANS:** Not…today…

 **FLOWEY:** Can you at least look at me when we're talking. What's wrong with your voice?

 **SANS:** Nothing's wrong, maybe it's you that's wrong…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Frowns_ ) What?

 **SANS:** ( _Opens the oven_ ) Nearly done…

 **FLOWEY:** What's going on?

 **SANS:** ( _Closes the oven_ ) Can't you see, my pretty little thing, I'm cooking…can't you smell it…?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sniffs_ ) Meat…?

 **SANS:** Yes.

 **FLOWEY:** Makes a change that's it's pasta, I suppose.

 **SANS:** Mmm.

 **FLOWEY:** Where's Papyrus?

 **SANS:** Don't worry about him. ( _The oven dings_ ) Ah, it's ready…

 **FLOWEY:** I…must admit, it smell…good, really good, actually.

 **SANS:** I'm so glad you approve.

Sans opens the oven for the last time and pulls the non-stick tray out, he turns his head around to Flowey, who noticed something a little…odd, the smile seemed more…evil. Sans grinned wildly.

 **SANS:** Dinner…is served.

Sans turns around and one of his eye sockets glows red. Flowey gasps at the sight of the "Dish". It was a head, a human head…Frisk's head. The head of Frisk was cooked to the point that the skin was bubbling, the blood dripping out of the nose and mouth was boiling, it was surrounded by roasted potatoes and cooked vegetables. The eyes looked as if she was still alive, the pupils grey and mouth opened wide. Flowey gasped…backing away from Sans.

 **SANS:** What's the matter, my petal? Don't you approve? I thought you liked the smell?

Flowey started to bring tears to his eyes.

 **SANS:** Don't criticise what you haven't tried! Have a taste, taste it!

Flowey backs away even more, he turns around to run away, the sight of Frisks head making him slightly sick. Sans chuckled his laughter echoing the house as Flowey ran up the stairs but was then blocked by Sans…how did he get there so quick. Flowey yelled, Sans pushed him against the wall, grabbing his neck, Flowey felt odd and weak…he had no strength. Sans lean closer to the chocking flower…

 **SANS:** My…foolish flower.

Sans kissed Flowey on the neck, the flower started to cry, confused what was going on. Sans then started to nibble the Flowey's green neck, this felt a little uncomfortable. Then Sans pierced his teeth into the green skin, bursting a prick of blood…Flowey moaned, trying to push Sans off him.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Crying_ ) T-This…this isn't y-you, Sans…this isn't you…

Sans then looked at the Flower, blood dripping from his mouth…and then his face started to melt. Flowey screamed, scared at the sight this, Sans was melting…but his red socket still glowing and started to laugh.

 **SANS:** Don't…yooooooou love mmeeeeeeeeeeee any moooooore…? Neeews flash…I…HATE YOOOOOUUU!

The grip was becoming loose from his neck and took this opportunity to push the skeleton away. The melting skeleton started to laugh, as his body was becoming like wax in fire. Flowey continued to run to his room, he pushed open the door only to find Chara in his room, she was smiling and blood was dripping out of her red eyes, her jaw becoming unhinged and started to chuckle evilly.

 **CHARA:** No…happiness…

Flowey gritted his teeth, ready to attack her but as he went towards her, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he gagged…started to shake and looked down to where the pain was coming from. Chara had stabbed Flowey, the knife sticking firmly inside his body and Chara holding on tightly to the knife. Her disfigured face leaned towards Flowey and whispered, dripping her running blood on Flowey.

 **CHARA:** Notice the changes, Flowey. He…will…leave…you, Sans won't love you anymore…and when that happens…your pain will come running back, the loniless will began again…it's…only a matter of time. Pain and evil…never goes, it stays…FOREVER.

Chara dragged the knife up with ease, ripping through Flowey's body, almost cutting him in half as Flower started to scream, the knife ripping his throat, his eyes rolling back his sockets-

AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Flowey shot up from bed as did Sans, woken up by Flowey's screams. Flowey started to breathe heavily, like having a panic attack, trying to catch his breath. Sans put his arm around the flower, who flinched a little, looking at Sans in horror. Sans started to comfort the flower, knowing full well that the poor flower was having another nightmare. Flowey looked up and down towards Sans, hoping this was the Sans he knew and loved…Sans smiled at Flowey while a little concerned.

 **SANS:** Kid, it's okay, you had a nightmare. It's alright, your safe.

Flowey's breathing was calming down but again his eyes started to well up, he buried his head into the sheets and started to cry. Sans rubbed the flowers back.

 **FLOWEY:** Why does it have to feel so real? Why…?

 **SANS:** I…dunno kid, it's…just our minds…playing tricks…

 **FLOWEY:** I felt pain…it…felt so real…?

 **SANS:** Same nightmare as before?

 **FLOWEY:** N-No…this was…( _Starts to cry_ ) She won't leave me alone! She won't!

 **SANS:** ( _Sighs_ ) It's gonna take time, Kid, it really will. In time…you'll be free, you just…need to enjoy life, Flowey…and get rid of all the negatively…

Flowey turns to look at Sans, wiping his tears.

 **FLOWEY:** I know. ( _Smiles slightly_ ) I'm really lucky to have a…guy, like you…

 **SANS:** Heh, I should be the one who's lucky. Come 'ere

Sans embraces the flower in a hug and kisses his forehead, stroking his silky yellow petals.

 **SANS:** It'll be alight, we'll get through this. Together.

 **FLOWEY:** That was…really cheesy.

 **SANS:** Maybe, but I mean it.

Sans smiles but keeps the flower in a gentle lovely brace. Flowey then soon begins to relax in the skeletons arms.

 **NOTES: Next chapter will be up sometime next week.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Flowey's Growing Soul**

 **NOTES: Don't be upset if some of the characters are out of place (OOP) because at the end of the day, it's the only way to get the story going.**

 **A few swear words and mild themes in this chapter. No doubt, this really will be M-Rated soon.**

A FEW DAYS LATER.

It was late morning and yet another beautiful day, the snow was still there but it didn't seem to damper anyone's spirit. Sans and Flowey were sitting on the couch watching some sort of trashy TV, for once not made by Mettaton but still awful and yet the cute couple couldn't tell what was going on, it was mainly to have some sort of noise in the room and an excuse to have the TV on. Sans then began flipping through the channels, his head resting on his hand, looking rather bored at pressing the button. Flowey was sitting with his hands and legs crossed; also looking bored but sometimes took a quick glance at the short skeleton to see if Sans would look back…but not in this case. The rest of the house was quiet due to Papyrus being called up on his phone by Undyne, who became the bodyguard and assistants to the king, Asgore. Papyrus seemed nervous and insisted he'd see Undyne as soon as possible…of course, if it was anything important then Papyrus wouldn't keep it to himself…but this…seemed different. Eventually, Sans would shrug it off.

Sans then sighed loudly and put the controller down, stretched and got up.

 **SANS:** As there's nothing on, I guess that's my cue to go to work.

Flowey looked a little sad, he knew Sans had a job or few but didn't like it when the skeleton was gone or going…though he was welcome into the skeleton brothers house, he felt like he couldn't do anything, Flowey felt it wasn't his place to just do anything he wanted…

 **FLOWEY:** Can I come?

 **SANS:** Now, now Flowey, we already had some fun…I'm not a piece of meat, you know. ( _Winks at the flower_ )

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Blushes a little_ ) Uh…t-that's not what I meant. I was just wondering if…I could come with you, you know, to work…

 **SANS:** Oh. Well…I…guess…

 **FLOWEY:** I won't be in the way or anything.

 **SANS:** I know you won't-

 **FLOWEY:** Or I could help. Help you set all your hot dog stand…

 **SANS:** To be honest, kid, I…kinda like doing stuff like that one my own…

 **FLOWEY:** Oh well…I mean…

 **SANS:** Look, Flowey, I'm glad you stick by me. I'm glad you're happy and you know I'll do any for you…but work is…kinda "me" time. Time to myself…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sad_ ) I…I won't bother you…

 **SANS:** I know, it's just…you're a tad clingy ( _Quickly to explain_ ) and that's not a bad thing, really, it isn't but I…I just want time to myself, you know? Surely you want time to yourself, don't you? Have your own space…

 **FLOWEY:** I didn't…realise I was in the way…

 **SANS:** ( _Sighs_ ) No, that's not what I meant, your twisting my words. Work is "me" time, my space. It's nothing personal, Flowey; it's always been like that for me.

 _So he wants to be alone, does he? You see, Flowey, YOU SEE? IT'S HAPPENING! He's…losing interest in you…haha, it's beginning, Flowey, it's the beginning of a failed relationship…he hates you, HE HATES YOU! A couple of fucks and he's off! He…doesn't want you anymore. This is the start of it! I TOLD YOU! Ha, you know I'm right…_

 **FLOWEY:** Not for me, it hasn't. I've…I've always been alone. (Looks at Sans) You've been the only one to show me love…to feel again. I…never had that before, at least being a flower anyway…and yet when I'm with you, when you…t-touch me, I feel at peace.

 **SANS:** Flowey…

 **FLOWEY:** I'm…I'm scared I'll lose you. I…I don't mean to be clingy…

 **SANS:** You're not…

 **FLOWEY:** But…I do understand if you want some alone time. It's just…when your not here, I fee paranoid that I'll never see you again. Everyone likes you, Sans, the whole underground respects you…you…c-could have anyone you want…

 **SANS:** ( _Smiles_ ) Now your being silly. I choose you, Flowey, and I'm sticking by it. I love you.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Smiles with tears_ ) I…I love you too. I'm sorry…

 **SANS:** Don't be. And for God sake don't be hard on yourself. (The flower nods) I'll tell you what, I'll just set up my stand and you can come and keep me company later, yeah? How about that?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Smiles_ ) Sure.

 **SANS:** Well, I better LEAF now. ( _Chuckles_ )

Flowey frowns at the bad pun and chucks a sofa cushion at Sans playfully, who blocks the soft cushion with his arm and starts laughing, even at his bad joke but mainly because of Flowey's reaction.

 **FLOWEY:** That was a crap one.

 **SANS:** Got a reaction out of you though, didn't it?

 **FLOWEY:** Only because it was bad!

 **SANS:** You love it really.

 **FLOWEY:** No I do not!

 **SANS:** You do.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Folds his arms_ ) Whatever!

 **SANS:** Heehee. Anyway, I better go. See you later.

Sans walked to the door and saw himself out, blowing a kiss to the flower, who just huffed but Sans just chuckled. When the door closed, the flower smiled and shook his head and began laughing at the awful pun, he knew it was rubbish…it was just the fact that Sans said it, it sounded better coming from the short skeleton.

 **FLOWEY:** Stay safe, my sweet.

Flowey looked around the room and sighed a little…there really wasn't much to do as the place was actually clean, so he then picked up the TV controller and flipped through the channels…not much had changed on the schedule, it was the same old trash that was repeated earlier. Flowey then turned the telly off as nothing was grabbing his interest.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sighs_ ) Bored. Think I'll go for a walk around the waterfalls and meet up with Sans later…

Flowey stroked back his petals to perk them up and dusted himself down before heading outside.

MEANWHILE AT UNDYNE'S HOUSE.

Papyrus was sitting at the table, he quickly noticed that Undyne fixed her table but it was only held by planks of wood underneath and was also surprised by how tidy the house was…considering she almost burnt it down while teaching to cook with Frisk. But…his thoughts were quickly gone as she entered the room but didn't look at him…Papyrus knew something was bothering her and if this was the case, it was no laughing matter…deep down the skeleton knew what it'd be about but didn't say anything in case he was wrong…he then started to shake but tried not to give this away. Undyne was making herself a drink…she was wearing her nice blue jeans and tight black T-Shirt, normally one she'd wear for working out. She put the contents in her mug and waited for the water to boil on the pan. Papyrus hated these silences but eventually decided to break it.

 **PAPYRUS:** So…Undyne…you're not…at the castle today.

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Long pause_ ) …

 **PAPYRUS:** Uh…

 **UNDYNE:** It's my day off…

 **PAPYRUS:** Oh right, good. Nice to have a day off, eh?

Again, the silence became awkward but this was Papyrus's friend so it was quickly put to one side.

 **PAPYRUS:** I see you've done a lovely job to your home. Very nice…

 **UNDYNE:** Thank you…

 **PAPYRUS:** Maybe a lick of paint here and a lick of paint there, yes, it'd soon be a cosy home again.

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Pours the hot water in her mug_ ) Maybe some…flowers could brighten up the place…

 **PAPYRUS:** Flowe…? Uh, yes…f-flowers, yes…yes they would…

 **UNDYNE:** Do you know where I can find…some?

 **PAPYRUS:** Uh, well, I suppose if you asked the king, he could-

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Turns around_ ) I think you know what I mean!

 **PAPYRUS:** Y-yes…I do…

 **UNDYNE:** So, what I do mean then, Papyrus?

 **PAPYRUS:** Well…w-well, you're talking about the…f-flower that…almost destroyed the world…

 **UNDYNE:** Yes, that's right.

 **PAPYRUS:** Well, he's no longer a threat now, sooooooo…

 **UNDYNE:** Word has it on the streets, or underground should I say, that you are keeping this…flower, at your home…

 **PAPYRUS:** What? That's…T-That's…s-silly…what a mad thing to say!

 **UNDYNE:** Is it?

 **PAPYRUS:** W-Why yes…why would I…k-keep a homicidal flower at my place.

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Smiles_ ) Because you see the good in everyone, Papyrus. You never judge and you always believe in everyone…and no matter what this flower has done, you're always willing to give a helping hand…and your brother…

 **PAPYRUS:** I…

 **UNDYNE:** Rumour has it that your brother is in love with this thing?

 **PAPYRUS:** Love, oh yes…

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Eyes wide_ ) So, you are keeping it at yours!

 **PAPYRUS:** No, wait-

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Points_ ) You are holding a criminal! A monster that has committed countless of crimes and has broken so many rules…by the order of the king, I am to cease this flower and bring him to judgment!

 **PAPYRUS:** But…but the human, she…gave the flower her-

 **UNDYNE:** I'm sorry, Papyrus…I know what Frisk did but…still, the flower has caused pain on to others, crimes against monsters…even killed. I've got no choice…

 **PAPYRUS:** Please, Undyne, please…my brother, he'll…

 **UNDYNE:** Papyrus, you and your brother are my friends but…rules are rules. I cannot let that flower roam free. If you want to join the guard, Papyrus, you have to abide by the rules…you HAVE to. I'm…sorry…

Papyrus sighs sadly, it was his dream to be part of the royal guard, though a little surprised the king still had a guard…Papyrus knew what he was agreeing to was wrong but nothing could be worse of what his brother would think of him.

 **PAPYRUS:** I…I understand, Undyne, I…understand…

 **NOTES: I'll update again next week. Sorry it's a little slow at the moment.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Flowey's Growing Soul**

 **NOTES: If I keep this up, I should actually be able to do a chapter each week. For now, enjoy.**

It wasn't a long walk to get to the waterfalls but still long enough for Flowey's legs to start aching. It accured to him that he used to travel through the grounds which made things a lot easier when travelling, it sometimes felt like he stopped time while he was underground or that he was to quick when using that method…but he'd forgotten how to do it, it certainly would've saved time but he shrugged it off. A few moments later and he could hear the splashing of waterfalls…the beautiful sound echoed the land, it was tranquillity and very peaceful…all but a few echo flowers that seemed to randomly speak sentences that made no sense almost ruining the mood but again, Flowey shrugged and put it to one side…this was a time to get his thoughts together.

Flowey walked past all sorts of waterfalls, all different shapes and sizes but still making the peaceful sound of flowing water. The air felt moist but nice for the flower…snow was to cold for him. Eventually Flowey came to a small pier…he took in the air and sighed happily. He looked at the water and smiled. He then pulled up his leafy dress and started to untie his brown boots…after taking his boots off; he put them to one side and gently sat at the end of the pier, dipping his green feet into the water. He tensed at first on how cold it was but gradually let his feet get used to it as the water seemed to warm around him. He wanted to jump in but was worried that anybody could be watching, he dismissed the idea and was happily splashing his feet in the water. He actually felt revitalized…the water was fresh and pure, he hadn't felt this relaxed since him and Sans first made love…this of course brought back that wonderful warm memory. Flowey smiled…he leaned back, taking in his thoughts.

 **VOICE:** Hey! Hey, yo! Hey!

Flowey was startled by this voice; he quickly pulled his legs out of the water and turned to see where the voice was coming from. Flowey clenched his fist just in case for defensive reasons…he wasn't to take any risks, that voice could've been anyone…though the voice was child-like.

Flowey looked around, he wasn't taking any chances.

Just then, a small yellowy figure came out of the shadows. The figure was a child that could like some sort of a dinosaur…except he was a child monster…that…had no arms. Flowey died down his defences and although he was annoyed that he was disturbed, he was thankful it was just a child. The monster armless child walked closer, looking a little hyper.

 **MONSTER KID:** Hey, yo! Wow…i-it's you, it's really you…

 **FLOWEY:** Uh…hello…

 **MONSTER KID:** Yeah, cool! The flower. The flower that almost killed us…

Flowey hated to be reminded what he did in the past but at the end of the day he couldn't wipe the memories of everyone…unless he was to reset, though that power was long gone and besides, he was far too happy to reset. Flowey huffed at the little kid and just turned around and continued to bathe his feet.

 **MONSTER KID:** I'm…I'm s-sorry…I didn't mean to upset you.

 **FLOWEY:** It's…it's okay. ( _The kid was standing next to him_ ) I just hate being reminded what I…did…

 **MONSTER KID:** Sorry.

 **FLOWEY:** It's fine, it's fine. ( _Looks at the kid and smiles_ ) How can I help you?

 **MONSTER KID:** No, no I just wanted to see if it was actually you…that's all. Flower the Flowey.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Other way round.

 **MONSTER KID:** Ha, yo…my bad.

 **FLOWEY:** It's all good.

 **MONSTER KID:** Cool. Uh…um, yo, could…can I sit next to you?

 **FLOWEY:** Knock yourself out.

The kid smiles excitedly as he closes to the edge of the pier. Flowey watches with interest to see how an armless monster could sit down without balancing himself…but as the kid sits down he accidently knocks one of Flowey's boots off the edge, dropping and splashing into the clear crystal water.

 **FLOWEY:** My boot!

 **MONSTER BOY:** Ah no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll get it!

As quickly as the kid sat down, he got up surprisingly with ease and with determantion the kid jumped.

 **FLOWEY:** Hey, wait a minute, kid!

The monster kid didn't hear Flowey as he jumped into the water, the aftershock rippled splash soaking onto Flowey, who tried to cover himself. He wiped away the water from his face and looked towards where the kid had dived…all that was left was just ripples coming from where the kid had landed and a few bubbles. Flowey started to worry…just then a yellow figured rises from the surface, another huge splash but these were splashes of panic. The kid was trying his up most to keep his head above water with only his legs flapping to keep him upright.

 **MONSTER KID:** ( _In a panic_ ) Help! I…forgot! I can't s-swim! ( _Keeps submerging_ ) Help!

Flowey didn't hesitate and jumped into the water. The monster kid took a last minute gasp of air before sinking into the water but just then he felt some arms around him and as if he was being pushed…suddenly monster kid had his head above water again and took in a deep breath, with Flowey right next to him. The kid had no arms so Flowey held him tightly. Flowey with ease swam to a bank near the pier and pushed the kid onto the ground, with that the monster kid got onto his feet and helped himself, though gasping in more air and coughing that wasn't. Flowey sighed but then remembered his boot, it could've been long gone and sank to the bottom but while he was in the water, he had nothing to lose and decided to dive back in. Monster kid looked on with confusement. Only a few bubbles had made its way to the surface. The kid coughed out the last of the water inside him and looked on with huge worry, he went to the edge of the pier again but this time being careful…but he couldn't see anything, it was too dark to see anything deeper than he could already see…nothing. More bubbles were rising. The longer Flowey was gone the more the kid started to worry.

 **MONSTER KID:** Oh my God, oh my God…I killed…I k-killed the flower…

More bubbles started to rise, more frantic this time and eventrally the monster kid could see something yellow and within seconds Flowey jumped out of the water with ease, holding a soaking boot. He landed softy onto the pier and took in a few deep breaths, he relaxed himself as he was getting over not having to breathe for a while…he then tipped his boot upside down to get rid of water that had flooded his boot. The monster kid was shying away from the flower, worried that he was angry. Flowey then wiped himself down, grabbing one of his leafs and rinsing the water out, squeezing and twisting to get rid of the excese. He then looked at the scared monster kid with a little bit of annoyance.

 **FLOWEY:** What were you thinking? You could've drowned!

 **MONSTER KID:** I…I know, I'm…s-sorry…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sigh_ ) At least your safe.

Flowey then started to shake his body and arms, along with his legs and as if like magic, he was completely dry, at least his leaf dress was, his corset was damp but not soaking as much. The kid looked on impressed.

 **MONSTER KID:** Wow…you're dry, already?

 **FLOWEY:** Hee, I'm a flower, I'm pretty much water repellent.

Flowey sits down to put his boots on. The monster kid looks at his own feet in sadness.

 **MONSTER KID:** Thank you for saving me…

 **FLOWEY:** Don't mention it. Just…be careful next time, okay…?

 **MONSTER KID:** I will. ( _Sighs a little_ ) Well, I better get back to my parents…( _Starts to walk off but then turns around_ ) You know, a lot of people don't like you but…I think…I think your pretty cool!

Flowey was about to say something but the monster kid had already ran off, tripping over while he was at it. Flowey smiled, hearing that was quite nice. It'd take time for people to get used to him but it seems to be already starting.

 _I can't believe you saved him. So…weak! It's not over, Flowey! It's not…over…_

 _You…can't keep me away forever…_

Flowey stood up and dusted himself some more. He checked his petals for damage, they seemed okay and with that, he decided to find Sans. Flowey then remembered that Sans had a hotdog stand somewhere in the waterfalls, depending if this location was part of his shift or not but it was an excuse to carry on walking. Flowey felt excited to tell Sans that he saved a little kid…this emotion made his soul grow a little bigger. It really felt nice.

MEANWHILE. AT PAPYRUS HOUSE.

There was a knocking at the door.

 **PAPYRUS:** Sans…Flowey…are you in?

 **UNDYNE:** Since when does anybody knock on their own door when they have keys to get in?

 **PAPYRUS:** Well, it'd be rude to just walk in…

 **UNDYNE:** It's rude to walk into your own house?

 **PAPYRUS:** Well…yes, in this case, it is. I've sometimes caught my brother and the flower doing…( _Sweats a little_ _and shudders_ ) Uh…w-well, you know…sometimes in…c-compromising positions…

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Rolls her eyes_ ) Ugh. Move out the way…

With no hesitation, Undyne kicks the door in with ease, her foot practically ripping the door off its hinges and helps herself in.

 **PAPYRUS:** Undyne!?

 **UNDYNE:** Send me the bill! ( _Looks around the room_ ) Where are they?

 **PAPYRUS:** Look, Undyne…this is getting-

 **UNDYNE:** They've probably escaped. ( _Frowns at Papyrus_ ) Was that knocking a code for them to escape…?

 **PAPYRUS:** Of course not, Undyne.

Undyne huffs in frustration and runs upstairs to check the two rooms up there. Papyrus starts to shake with worry and pulls out his phone…he goes on his contacts and scrolls down to his brother's name…he taps on it and it starts to ring but then Undyne comes running downstairs and in a panic, Papyrus hangs up the number and quickly puts his phone away.

 **UNDYNE:** Their not here. Shit!

She kicks a chest of draws which breaks into pieces into a pile of wood. Undyne bits her lip and looks at Papyrus.

 **UNDYNE:** Sorry. I'll get you a new chest of draws.

 **PAPYRUS:** Oh that's alrig-

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Interrupts_ ) Where are they, Papyrus?

 **PAPYRUS:** Please, please don't make me say it Undyne…I've never seen my brother this happy in his life; he seems to have found his purpose…

 **UNDYNE:** Where…are…they…?

 **PAPYRUS:** I don't know! I can't vouch for the flower but…well…what day is it?

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Sighs_ ) Thursday.

 **PAPYRUS:** Thursday, then Sans will be at the Waterfall…

 **UNDYNE:** God damn it, we just passed there. And the flower will no doubt have gone with him…

 **PAPYRUS:** Can't we just let this one go…please…?

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Stern_ ) No.

Without saying another word, Undyne left the room and was ready to travel to the waterfalls. Papyrus sighed sadly but couldn't help but think what San's would do or say that his own brother betrayed him. The thought kept running in his head and it only got worse and worse. Papyrus then reluctantly followed Undyne to chase down the flower.

 **NOTES: As usual, I'll upload another chapter next week. I'm just building it up at the moment.**

 _Someone will die…I'll never leave…_


	14. Chapter 12

**Flowey's Growing Soul**

 **NOTES: Here's the next chapter. Warning: Contains a little bit of swearing and mild sexual themes. Nothing bad though…**

MEANWHILE. AT ASGORE'S CASTLE.

Asgore loved the front of his garden, it was the only place he could feel to be at peace after Torial left him years ago. It took him time but he eventually got over it…though he did miss the smell of a butterscotch pie, his only peace at mind was his garden. The front was a beautiful bright yellow of flowers that grew from the sunlight from above, the seeds at spread so much that it practically covered the front but he didn't mind that. He was in the middle of watering his plants, humming a simple made up tune until he was disturb from a voice, shouting his name.

 **VOICE:** Asgore. Sir! Asgore…!

He turned around to see it was his loyal scientist Alphys, she was holding a piece of paper on a clipboard. She was running in a panic and Asgore knew straight away that this was something important. Though Alphys always looked nervous, she never ran in a panic…this was something big.

 **ALPHYS:** ( _Running and panting_ ) Sir! Sir, please…!

Asgore put his watering can done and kneeled down to Alphys's level, for a king he was very tall but he never looked down onto others and treated them equally. Alphys was right next to Asgore but she was lacking in breath, panting very heavily, trying to catch her breath…Asgore wrapped his arm around her and indicated she catch her breath first before she spoke.

 **ASGORE:** Easy, Alphys…get your breath back first.

 **ALPHYS:** ( _Panting_ ) No…t-time…

 **ASGORE:** What is the meaning of this? Why are you in such a rush…?

 **ALPHYS:** I…( _Gasps for a quick breath_ ) I…I've just…d-done some research on the flower…the one that almost destroyed us…

 **ASGORE:** Ah, well I've got no time for this…

 **ALPHYS:** You must call off the arrest!

 **ASGORE:** Why?

 **ALPHYS:** Well, he's…uh…h-he's your…

 **ASGORE:** Come on, Alphys, spit it out, girl!

 **ALPHYS:** The…DNA matches, sir…it matches… it took five months but…I-I had to be sure…

 **ASGORE:** Don't hold me in suspense, what is it?

A DAY AFTER FRISK GAVE HER SOUL AWAY.

Flowey was on San's bed unconscious, the covers over him to keep him warm. Alphys was taking out a clean new syringe out of its packaging. Sans was watching her, while putting a cold flannel over Flowey's head.

 **SANS:** You don't need to do this. You already know the answer…

 **ALPHYS:** I…I have to be sure…

 **SANS:** Fine but…don't hurt him…

 **ALPHYS:** He won't feel a thing, Sans, I promise…

Alphys gently dabbed some anaesthetic on Flowey's arm…and then pierced the clean needle into his arm, pulling at the syringe and sucking a little bit of his blood out. Flowey didn't wince but this was due to being out cold but was breathing steadily. Sans watched uncomfortably as Alphys then pulled the needle out and put the blood in a small tub, sealing it shut tightly. She then wipes any blood residual and put a plaster over his arm. Sans sighed and stroked the flowers petals. Alphys then started to pack her things but then watched Sans stroking the flower…she smiled a little.

 **ALPHYS:** You like him, don't you…?

 **SANS:** ( _Nods a little_ ) I think he's…beautiful…

 **ALPHYS:** Sans…don't hold your feelings back.

 **SANS:** Huh?

 **ALPHYS:** Don't hold your feelings back. I….I almost did the same thing with Undyne. I was just…to a-afraid to tell her, I was afraid she wouldn't like me because I…w-wasn't cool for her, if it wasn't for Frisk…I…( _sighs_ ) I probably wouldn't be with her now and I just would've kept my feelings to myself. Sans…if you love him…tell him…don't keep it to yourself…

 **SANS:** ( _Smiles_ ) We'll see.

 **ALPHYS:** ( _Smiles back_ ) Well, I better get back…

 **SANS:** Alphys…

 **ALPHYS:** Yes, Sans…?

 **SANS:** Does…Undyne want the flower dead?

 **ALPHYS:** ( _Sighs_ ) She's…not happy with what Frisk did and she reckons the flower will someday pay for what he did but…for now, she'll leave the flower alone. If I were you, I'd keep the flower inside or be at his side always. You know what Undyne can do…

 **SANS:** Yeah…but I can always match her.

 **ALPHYS:** Hopefully it won't come down to it. Now, I better get back and run some tests.

Sans nods and carefully pats the flower with the wet cloth while Alphys sees herself out.

A WEEK LATER.

Asgore was looking out of the window until he heard some footsteps that echoed his hallway. He turned around to see Undyne her armour. She stopped and kneeled down on one knee, bowing her head. Asgore shook his head and politely asked Undyne to stand up.

 **UNDYNE:** You wanted to see me, Asgore.

 **ASGORE:** Yes. I called you because you are the strongest and loyalist servant I have ever had…and though I have no intensions of bringing anyone to death of any crime, as all I want is peace…I have decided that the flower has…caused the worst crimes our kind could ever witness…and t-therefore, I want the flower to know what pain he has caused onto us…and that poor human, Frisk.

 **UNDYNE:** You…want me to bring the flower in?

 **ASGORE:** Alive…or dead…

 **UNDYNE:** As you wish, sir…as you wish.

BACK TO ASGORE AND ALPHYS COVERSATION.

Asgore was still waiting for Alphys's answer on what news she had for him.

 **ASGORE:** Come on, Alphys, spit it out, girl!

 **ALPHYS:** The…DNA matches, sir…it matches…it took five months but…I-I had to be sure…

 **ASGORE:** Don't hold me in suspense, what is it?

 **ALPHYS:** I had to do the test over and over again, just to be sure and without a doubt, sir, the DNA matches…Asriel's blood and Flowey's are the same…

 **ASGORE:** What? But…b-but how…?

 **ALPHYS:** The flower I picked for the tests on determination must've had your son's dust on it and when injected with determination it…m-must've given the flower some life. A life but not a soul…

 **ASGORE:** Are…are you saying that the flower that almost destroyed us…i-is my…s-son?

 **ALPHYS:** Yes…

This was hard for Asgore to get to grips with, the news just wasn't absorbing into him, for years he had mourned his son but to have news like this…was too much to bare for him. He produced a tear in his eye and then closed them.

 **ALPHYS:** Sir…

 **ASGORE:** I…I've sent Undyne to bring the flower in, dead or alive…

 **ALPHYS:** What? Asgore y-you must stop her!

 **ASGORE:** And why should I…?

 **ALPHYS:** ( _Frowns_ ) Well…b-because the flower is your son!

 **ASGORE:** I…I have no son! My son died years ago, I mourned him, I cried for him…I…I said my goodbyes to him and now you're telling this. ( _Shakes his head_ ) No, my son is dead. I have no son…

 **ALPHYS:** ( _Nearly crying herself_ ) But…b-but sir…

 **ASGORE:** Go home, Alphys…

Alphys tried to get the kings attention but he refused to listen and just walked inside, leaving Alphys on her own and frustrated. She didn't want to king to be going through what he ordered…suddenly she gasped and pulled out her phone, she brought up Undyne in her contacts and quickly made a call. Alphys started to shake…she started to sweat even more when the phone just carried on ringing, to the point of real frustration.

MEANWHILE. DEEP IN THE WATERFALLS.

Flowey was completely dry expect for his boots that were still wet but he didn't mind, it was kind of nice to have his feet cool. He had only been walking for a few minutes until he saw San's hotdog stand. Sans was leaning on the wooden counter until he spotted the flower coming towards him, he shot up and smiled at the flower…and Flowey waved back at him. Sans stepped out of his stand, the flower started running up to him, Sans stretched his arms out and the flower jumped into his arms as they embraced into a tight loveable hug, spinning him around. Flowey chuckled and told the skeleton to stop spinning, Sans teased and carried on but eventually stopped when Flowey got slightly dizzy.

 **SANS:** How are you doing, kid?

 **FLOWEY:** I'm okay but I missed you.

 **SANS:** Yeah, I'm sorry but a guy's gotta work.

 **FLOWEY:** You weren't doing anything.

 **SANS:** Yeah I was, real busy I was…

 **FLOWEY:** Sans, I saw you resting, you looked like you were about to sleep.

 **SANS:** Maybe I wanted to dream about you.

 **FLOWEY:** Nice cop out.

 **SANS:** Yeah but instead I have the real thing right here.

Flowey started to blush as Sans kissed Flowey over the mouth and the flower invited San's tongue in, a full passionate kiss, as their arms gently rubbed each other's body. They both panted to get their breath.

 **SANS:** Looks like you could do with some…watering…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Sans, that was the worst innuendo I've ever heard…

 **SANS:** I'd like to…get innuendo…

 **FLOWEY:** And a pun as well. Tsh, there's no stopping you, is there.

 **SANS:** Hee. ( _Looks over at the stand and then back at Flowey_ ) What say I start my break early…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Blushes even more_ ) S-Sans…I…I don't want you to get into trouble…if we're…

 **SANS:** It's no trouble.

They continued kissing, as Sans tried to walk backwards towards the stand and gently pulling the flower with him, they weren't seeing where they were going, as both their eyes were closed through the passionate kiss as their tongues wrestled. Sans accidently knocked into the stand, as Flowey giggled…and then falling onto the soft ground. Flowey was protected by San's body but they continued kissing, gently touching each other's face…soon Sans was trying to take his jacket off and Flowey helped him, chucking it to one side…Flowey loosened his corset and made his way to San's trousers…Flowey adored being on top, watching Sans expression as they made love…Flowey teased the skeleton, who blushed as much as the flower…Flowey was about to…get access but just then, Sans phone started to go off. It vibrated before ringing out the annoying Nokia tune. The both sighed frustratingly.

 **SANS:** Typical.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans, don't answer it…

 **SANS:** ( _Sighs_ ) I better…

 **FLOWEY:** We were just about to…

 **SANS:** I know but I better see who it is…

 **FLOWEY:** It's probably your brother…

 **SANS:** ( _Looks at his phone_ ) Well whad d'ya know, it is…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Folds his arms_ ) Huh!

 **SANS:** I better see what he wants.

 **FLOWEY:** Ugh.

Flowey climbs off Sans to let him sit up and take the call.

 **SANS:** What's up, Bro? I was kinda in the middle of som-

 _ **PAPYRUS:**_ _Undyne is after you!_

 **SANS:** What? Come again…?

 _ **PAPYRUS:**_ _Undyne is after you…well, she's actually after the flower but…_

 **SANS:** What, right now?

 _ **PAPYRUS:**_ _Well, she's-_

Just then the phone call was interrupted by a blue spear, smashing through San's wooden stand, making a clear hole in it and zooming past both Flowey and Sans, they both gasped and Sans dropped his phone. Flowey backed up a little, crawling backwards on the ground. Sans quickly looked over the stand and could see Undyne walking quickly towards them. Flowey poked his head out too.

 **FLOWEY:** Ah crap, not that fish lady! What does she want?

 **SANS:** If the phone call is to go by, then she wants you!

 **FLOWEY:** Me…?

 **SANS:** Yeah, I'm guessing she's still pissed about the Frisk thing…or the king has ordered her to get you…( _Shrugs_ ) Maybe both…

 **FLOWEY:** Huh, I can take her on, Sans…

Flowey was about to get up but Sans pulled Flowey down gently, keeping him hidden.

 **SANS:** I wouldn't let the bravest or strongest person go up against her. When she fights, she is insane…

 **FLOWEY:** Then what are we going to do?

 **SANS:** Wait here, I'll talk to her.

 **FLOWEY:** Okay…Sans, be careful…

Sans winks at Flowey and stands up, while putting his jacket back on. Undyne isn't far away and takes notice of San's appearance.

 **SANS:** Yo, Undyne, what's up?

 **UNDYNE:** I saw your feet sticking out from behind the stand…and someone else's.

 **SANS:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Are you sure your one little eye didn't make a mistake.

 **UNDYNE:** I'm not kidding around, Sans, I'm not! Who were you with?

 **SANS:** What do you care? Why don't you go back to Alphys, I'm sure she's missing you. The underground is at peace now. Just…embrace that!

 **UNDYNE:** I…can't, Sans. I've got orders from the king.

 **SANS:** The king? Mr fluffykins? Mr "I won't harm a fly" Asgore…?

 **UNDYNE:** He wants me to bring the flower in! Now, I know it's a fact that your…"with" the flower. It just took me this long to believe that fact…your dating a criminal.

 **SANS:** That shit's over with now, Undyne. Flowey has seen his sins and wants to live in peace. Let him be!

 **UNDYNE:** That flower…has a name…?

 **SANS:** Of course he does!

 **UNDYNE:** Well, name or not, I have orders to bring him in. Now it's taken me months to find him and all this time he was with you.

 **SANS:** Well…( _Shrugs_ ) he's not here…

 **UNDYNE:** That's bullshit, Sans…he's behind the stand!

 **SANS:** I can assure you, he's not. Save yourself time and just go find him elsewhere!

Undyne didn't response but instead made a spare magically appear in her hands and gripped it, the form of light now becoming a solid. She pulled back ready to throw and smiled her wicked smile.

 **SANS:** Whoa, wait, stop!

Undyne ignored Sans and chucked the spear towards the stand, Sans gasps and shouts out "NO!", the spear shatters the stand into wooden pieces and collapses into a pile of broken wood. Sans panics and starts rummaging through the pile. Undyne walks slowly towards the pile, her smile was long gone and had slight pity for Sans.

 **UNDYNE:** So, he was hiding there afteral. Sans…I'm sorry. ( _Sans chucks more wood out of the way_ ) But he is wanted…and…I can't disobey the king, no matter how silly his requests are…I'm…I'm just doing my job.

Just then Papyrus comes running into the scene of chaos. He starts to pant heavily towards Undyne, who just rolls her eyes.

 **PAPYRUS:** Undyne, you need to stop this…

 **UNDYNE:** It's too late, Papyrus. I got him. I got the flower.

 **PAPYRUS:** ( _Looks at the pile of wood, seeing Sans pick away at the wood_ ) Oh…no…

But just the…Sans started to chuckle and then his laugh was getting louder and louder, it was more of a relief laugh than anything. Sans sat down, leaning back…wiping the sweat off his brow. Undyne and Papyrus looked at each other in puzzlement and then back at the short skeleton.

 **UNDYNE:** Sans…when you laugh like that…it means-

 **SANS:** He's not here!

 **UNDYNE:** What?

 **SANS:** ( _Smiles_ ) Flowey, isn't here. He isn't under this rubble. He's gone…he's actually gone. Looks like you missed him, Undyne.

 **UNDYNE:** What? God DAMN IT! ( _She then punches the wall, making a huge dent in it_ ) Shit, I was so sure he was there!

 **SANS:** ( _Whispers to himself_ ) Atta boy, kid. Well done! But…where did you go…?

 **NOTES: As promised, I'll upload another chapter next week.**

 _I welcome death because it's when I'll live…_

 _Oh Flowey, your happiness won't last long…as we all know, Happiness is a LIE! You'll soon find this out!_


	15. Chapter 13

**Flowey's Growing Soul**

 **NOTES: Tissues at the ready…maybe, or not.**

 **I had enough time to do another chapter this week, so I figured I get this chapter out the way. This chapter will contain swearing.**

The gang looked around the vicinity to see if they could find Flowey but the flower was nowhere to be found. This frustrated Undyne even more.

 **UNDYNE:** How the hell did that flower escape? I…I didn't even see him get up or move…

 **SANS:** ( _Smiles_ ) He's one of a kind.

 **UNDYNE:** Hmph. Well, he can't hide or run forever. I'll find him…

 **SANS:** Undyne just let him go, leave him alone…he isn't harming anyone. What he did in the past he regrets fully and the kid has to live with that forever.

 **UNDYNE:** I'm not being funny Sans but you can't change evil.

 **SANS:** He isn't evil…

 **UNDYNE:** We'll see, Sans…we'll see. ( _Starts to walk off but then turns around to Sans_ ) He can't hide forever, Sans. I'll be checking up on you two. I'll be survielling your every move.

 **SANS:** Even when I'm having a shower?

 **UNDYNE:** You know what I mean.

With that Undyne walks into the darkness as her figure and shadow disappears. Papyrus sighs and helps his brother up. Sans kicks a few planks of broken wood away to be double sure Flowey wasn't under them but he wasn't. Sans smiled knew that Flowey was save but wondered how the flower escaped. Sans just stares at the pile of wood, while Papyrus comforts his brother with a hand on his shoulder.

 **PAPYRUS:** You know Undyne won't give up…

 **SANS:** Yeah, I'm aware of that. But I can take her on…

 **PAPYRUS:** But your friends…? Do we really need this tension?

 **SANS:** If it means protecting Flowey, then yes. ( _Looks at Papyrus_ ) I love him, Pap. I'll do anything for him.

 **PAPYRUS:** I know you do…( _Sighs_ ) Maybe on…t-this occasion Flowey should give himself up and maybe the king will be lenient with him.

 **SANS:** You know that won't happen.

 **PAPYRUS:** But you know Asgore is harmless.

 **SANS:** It's a risk I'm not taking.

 **PAPYRUS:** ( _Sighs_ ) Sans…I'll do what I can to help but…I also can't betray Undyne, not with everything she's done for me…

 **SANS:** ( _Smiles_ ) I know, brother. It's your dream to be in the royal guard…I…I can never get in the way of your dreams…

 **PAPYRUS:** In that case…I'll help you protect the flower…

 **SANS:** What…?

 **PAPYRUS:** Sans, you're my brother. This is the happiest I've ever seen you be and it's all thanks to Flowey. I'll do what I can…

 **SANS:** Thanks, Pap.

 **PAPYRUS:** Well, I am the world's greatest brother, after all.

 **SANS:** Yeah, you sure are.

 **PAPYRUS:** Well anyway, we should get this stand fixed.

 **SANS:** Nah, it's alright. I've got another one in hotlands…

 **PAPYRUS:** Yes, you do, don't you. Well, I…better go.

 **SANS:** No worries.

Papyrus turns around to follow the direction of where Undyne went, leaving Sans on his own. Sans kicks more of the broken wood. Under the rubble he finds a bottle of ketchup…he picks it up and wipes the dirt off it. He then sits on top of the pile of wood and begins to gulp down the ketchup, the bottle is then completely empty…he then squeezes the bottle and chucks to one side and begins to sigh again.

 **SANS:** I hope you're okay, kid.

 **VOICE:** I'm completely fine.

The voice behind Sans startles him and makes him jump off the pile of broken wood, almost losing his footing, he stretches his arms out to gain balance but unluckly falls on his backside. Sans then hears some giggling…he recognizes the laugh…and then Flowey comes out of the shadows.

 **FLOWEY:** You always did fall for me, didn't you, Sans?

 **SANS:** Flowey?

 **FLOWEY:** Yep, that sure was close, wasn't it?

 **SANS:** Damn, you had me worried for a little while back there.

 **FLOWEY:** I'm sorry. It just happened so quick…

 **SANS:** How…how did you escape?

 **FLOWEY:** Well, it's silly really…but…I sank into the ground…

 **SANS:** Eh…?

 **FLOWEY:** Yeah. Sounds daft, doesn't it? I actually sank my whole body into the ground, it was a form of traveling when I was just a normal flower…but now with this body I can only sink into the ground and travel short distances.

 **SANS:** Wow, nice one kid. You really are something special, aren't you? Quite a gift you got there.

Flowey then walks up to Sans, their faces to close to each other's as Flowey wraps his arms around San's shoulders and Sans holds onto Flowey's hips.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Blushing_ ) You're the one with the "gift"~

 **SANS:** Hee…( _Starts blushing as well_ ) What'd you say we carry on where we left off.

Flowey smiles and nods at San's proposal, they start to kiss again, and then Sans tease his mouth over Flowey's neck, kissing him softy…Flowey bits his lip and closes his eyes…but just then, with the corner of his eye…he see's something yellow flash in the darkness, then something blue, like a shape of a arrow…no, a spear. Flowey broke the kiss, to Sans dismay but Flowey got concerned, suddenly the blue shaped spear came towards them.

 **FLOWEY:** WHOA, LOOK OUT!

Flowey pushed Sans, while Flowey backed away as the spear when zooming passed them and smacking into the wall, pretty much shattering the spear. Sans shook his head and got up quickly. Flowey clenched his fist ready to fight, with Sans by his side, his hands turning blue with mist like smoke appearing from his grasp. They both gasped as Undyne yet again from the darkness. Her smile showing off her fangs and her eye glowed yellow. She slowly walked towards them.

 **UNDYNE:** ( _To Flowey_ ) I had a feeling you wouldn't have gotten far.

 **SANS:** Christ, Undyne, just…leave him alone!

 **UNDYNE:** You know I can't do that.

 **SANS:** You know what I'm capable of, so back off!

 **UNDYNE:** And you know what I'm capable of, Sans…but I've got no beef with you, I just want the flower!

 **SANS:** No way!

 **UNDYNE:** Make this easy on ourselves!

 **FLOWEY:** You want me? Come get me…but you'd have to kill me if I'm going with you.

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Dead or alive…either way.

 **SANS:** I'm warning you, Undyne, leave us alone.

 **UNDYNE:** I'm guessing we're doing this the hard way then.

 **SANS:** Seems so…

 **UNDYNE:** So be it!

Undyne magical makes a spear appear in her hands and doesn't hesitate to chuck one at Sans, the move being to quick for him but enough time to move out the way but the spear catches his sleeve jacket and impaling onto the wall, making him trapped. Flowey gasps, ready to go over to him but Undyne runs at him with full speed producing another spear, Flowey catches her getting close to him, as she swings her spear and Flowey dodges it easily but the second time he is whacked across the face. Sans tries to unzip his jacket but the zip is stuck and frustrates him to get out of his jacket, he grabs the spear and tries to pull it out. Flowey, a little dazed, quickly gets up off the floor…Undyne chucks several spears at once but Flowey back flips his way out, dodging more spears…Undyne stares awe at Flowey's tactical dodging but carries on producing more spears…the Flower keeps dodging with ease until, Undyne again speeds up to him and uses a spear to trip him up, Flowey smacks hard on the floor and Undyne was about to pierce his heart but Flowey kicks the spear out of Undyne's hand and then spin kicks Undyne until she lost her footing, falling on the ground herself. Flowey quickly stands up.

 **FLOWEY:** I don't want to fight you!

 **UNDYNE:** Orders are ORDERS!

Undyne was about to get another spear but Flowey stopped her by stamping on her chest, though wearing armour, she somehow felt the air pushed out of her chest. Flowey then ran to Sans aid, San's by this point had snapped the spear…Flowey quickly kneels down and tries to pull the spear out.

 **SANS:** Get out of here, kid!

 **FLOWEY:** No! I'm staying with you, Sans…I won't leave you…

Undyne catches her breath and turns on her front…she smiles as she sees Flowey being distracted, she chuckles to herself and stands up…a blue spear slowly appears in her hands as if to draw out the tension. Flowey yanks hard at the spear with Sans helping, they could feel the spear loosening from the wall…Undyne pulls back the spear like an athlete with a javelin stick…at last, the spear is away from the wall. Undyne's eye flashes her yellow glow and the spear at the ready towards Flowey but then…

 **PAPYRUS:** UNDYNE, NO!

Papyrus runs into Undyne just seconds as she chucked the spear, both falling down hard onto the ground…San's hears his brothers cry and notices the spear going towards Flowey. Sans gasps.

 **SANS:** MOVE OUT THE WAY, KID!

Sans pushes Flowey with force, who falls on his back. A metallic sound followed by a squelching sound…and breaking bones were heard. Flowey didn't care for his hurting fall, it was the sounds that concerned him…and his fears came true. Flowey looked in a horrified manner and gasped, his breath taken back…Sans was impaled to the wall…the spear through his jacket…and blood coming out slowly down his blue jacket and seeping over the spear. Sans gagged…looking down at his impalement of death. Flowey started to cry and ran up to his love.

 **FLOWEY:** No…no, no, no, no, NO! Oh God…S-Sans…?

Flowey was holding Sans's face, Sans looked at Flowey and smiled.

 **SANS:** Hee…it…w-was me that was meant to do the impaling…r-right, k-kid…?

 **FLOWEY:** Oh Christ…

 **SANS:** Looks like it's…g-game over for…m-me…

 **FLOWEY:** No, no…p-please don't say that…( _Flowey leans his face in to San's face, tears were rolling down his cheek_ ) Your gonna be fine, okay…your gonna be alright…

 **SANS:** I'm…s-sorry, kid…I can feel my…s-soul…leaving me…

 **FLOWEY:** Oh God, no, please…n-no…

Undyne looks up to see the damage, her eyes were wide open in horror when she saw Sans impaled to the wall. Papyrus looked up as well but even more shocked, his jaw nearly becoming unattachable

 **UNDYNE:** You…stupid FUCK, PAPYRUS!

 **PAPYRUS:** ( _Shakes his head_ ) No…n-no, I…I didn't want this…I didn't…I didn't mean for this…

Papyrus got up but was to petrified to move, the situation was unreal to him, he didn't want to believe what was happening, while Undyne dusted herself but stayed back.

Flowey was trying to stop the blood from flowing out of Sans but it was no use, Flowey thought about moving the spear but knew this would damage Sans even more…Flowey looked around to see if anyone could help…he ignored Papyrus and Undyne for the moment….but nobody was about…nobody came. Flowey kept pressure on the wound but was hard with the spear in the way…Sans then put his hand on Flowey's blood soaked hands, he gently squeezed Flowey's hand.

 **SANS:** I'm…gonna die now…I think…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Tears streaming_ ) Sans you can't, you hear me?! You can't die, you just can't…you're stronger than this…

 **SANS:** It's…o-okay…

 **FLOWEY:** No, it's not! Don't die on me, p-please…( _Leans his head on Sans head_ ) I need you…I don't want you to leave me. ( _Sniffs_ ) You're the only one that's made me feel alive…you're the o-only one who made me…h-happy…

 _You see, Flowey? Look what this happiness has brought upon you! It was just taken away just like that! Happiness doesn't last forever…happiness is a lie…_

 **SANS:** Kid…don't get angry…d-don't be s-sad…you'll…you'll always have my heart…

Flowey lets out a whimper, the sore in his throat beginning to feel like a lump, his tears were streaming faster and took in sad breaths to whimper even more. Sans looks into Flowey's wet eyes and keeps on smiling through his pain, he then gently wipes away some tears from Flowey.

 **SANS:** I love you…Flowey…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sobs_ ) I love you to, my sweetheart…

With that, Sans exhaled his last breath and his body became limp, the only thing holding him up was the spear…Flowey then kissed his cold forehead.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Whispers_ ) I'll always love you…

Within seconds, Sans started to dissolve away, nothing but dust that was carried away in the wind…the blue jacket, slumping onto the floor, along with the striped trouser and slippers. Flowey let out a cry…Papyrus and Undyne just looked on helplessly…nothing wanted to be said. Flowey then saw a glow…he opened his wet eyes and saw a blue heart shaped light. San's soul was floating in front of him.

 **SANS'S SOUL:** You'll always have my heart.

Flowey sniffed a little and reached out a hand to touch it…his finger touching the warm sensation and then…the heart suddenly absorbed into Flowey. Flowey arched his back as he took in the warmth sensation, a feeling of love…as if San's was really touching him. Flowey moaned a little…making him a little light headed. Undyne and Papyrus just stood and watched but back off a little. They were then blinded by a huge light blue light that only lasted a matter of seconds…the light dyed down. Flowey was on his knees, and breathed slowly…the blue light glowing around him…he slowly took up…his back against Undyne and Papyrus.

 _KILL THOSE RESPONSIBLE, FLOWEY! I can help you…you want revenge, don't you? Well then…you no longer have any excuses to be happy…I've been telling you this for a long time and now…it's time to show the world what we should've done all those months ago…I'm ready, Flowey. I'm…ready…_

 **UNDYNE:** I think…we should leave…

 **PAPYRUS:** But…b-but my brother…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Fists clenched and through gritted teeth_ ) I think you should listen to the fish lady!

Flowey turns around, his eyes were black with nothing but white dots as eyes…his mouth like it was ripped open, a smile like it was craved into a pumpkin.

 **FLOWEY:** Because…it's kill or be killed. You're gonna have a bad time…

 **NOTES: Yep, I'm just gonna leave it there. Another chapter will be up next week.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Flowey's Growing Soul**

 **NOTES: Just to warn you, this chapter will contain strong language.**

Alarm bells were ringing, this was not a good sign. Undyne knew the flower could cause destruction and actually, almost succeeded…also she knew that Sans had great power when he wanted to use it, it feared her completely when San's soul was taken by Flowey…the power of these two together could be catastrophic.

Papyrus shook his head; he took a few steps closer to Flowey. Undyne tried to grab him to stop him from walking any further. Flowey clenched his fist even more…he started glowing blue and now and then it would change to yellow then green…Flowey's smile was of pure evil, he wanted revenge…but this was just a small percentage of what he wanted to achieve.

 _All you need to do Flowey is kill them…kill those that have hurt you…_

 **UNDYNE:** Papyrus, get back here!

 **PAPYRUS:** No! ( _Tears forming_ ) My…m-my brother…

The flower just watched Papyrus walk over to his dead brother's jacket. Papyrus kneeled down and gently picked up San's jacket, it was covered in blood and a hole in it, Papyrus hugged it. Undyne made a spear appear in case Flowey was to do anything stupid. Flowey sighed…almost looking at Papyrus with pity.

 **PAPYRUS:** You…y-you've got blood on y-yo jacket, Sans. You'll…( _Sniffs_ ) you'll stain it…

 _That's the least of his problems, isn't it Flowey?!_

 **PAPYRUS:** I'm sorry…I…I didn't want this…I was…I w-was trying to…h-help…

 **FLOWEY:** You weren't quick enough.

 **PAPYRUS:** I know…b-but…

 **FLOWEY:** You helped his death. What kind of a brother are you?

 **PAPYRUS:** No…no, Flowey, that's not f-fair…how can you…?

 **FLOWEY:** Dirty…brother…killer…

 **PAPYRUS:** NO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

 **UNDYNE:** PAPYRUS, GET OUT OF THERE!

Flowey grinned his wicked smile and grabbed hold of Papyrus head and slowly twisting it, the neck snapping and making him drop San's jacket. Undyne gasped but chucked the spear at Flowey, who noticed the blue coming towards him…just then a face appeared, a long faced skull, with fangs…it opened it's mouth a gobbled up the spear before disappearing into a puff of smoke….the smoke died down and Undyne looked in horror to the fact that Flowey was untouched…unharmed. Papyrus screamed as his neck kept on snapping, his head near unattachable…blood was spitting out but not much…the pain was unbearable…but then Papyrus pulled out a blue bone from his thick red scarf-cape, he whacked it across Flowey's face but this did nothing…Papyrus could only just see Flowey from the corner of his eye has his head was still being turned. Papyrus tried again, trying to use all his strength and whacking the blue coloured bone across Flowey's face…but all this seemed to do was make Flowey's smile grin even wider…

 **PAPYRUS:** FLOWEY, STOP! ( _Snap_ ) Ack! P-Please…it…h-hurts…( _Snap, getting weaker_ ) F-Flowey…

 _Kill him, Flowey! KILL HIM!_

 **PAPYRUS:** What…w-would my brother…s-say…if he saw y-you do…t-th-this…? What…would…San's s-say…?

Flowey's smile disappeared very quickly in confusion…hearing the name Sans seemed to have changed his personality.

 _ **Kid, come on…snap out of it. This isn't what I wanted you to use my soul for.**_

 **FLOWEY:** Oh…God, what am I doing…?

Flowey was about to loosen the grip on Papyrus but just then Undyne came charging up to Flowey, she jumped in the air, spinning into a summersault and stuck her leg out, kicking Flowey in the face, this making him fall backwards and yanking Papyrus's head away from his neck, a huge snap could easily be heard…as Flowey fell backwards, he dropped Papyrus's head…his headless body flopped to the ground…slowly turning to dust…his head rolled a few times on the floor. Undyne landed on her feet with ease but was shocked to see Papyrus's headless body slowly dissolving into dust…she saw his head a few yards away from Flowey, who seemed to be out cold. Undyne walked over to Papyrus's head, who amazingly was still alive, his jaw almost limping out of its sockets.

 **PAPYRUS:** Oh…God…( _See's Undyne_ ) I can't feel anything…

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Upset, tries to hold her tears_ ) You stupid, stupid skeleton…what the hell do you think you was doing…?

 **PAPYRUS:** I just…wanted my…b-brother…

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) You'll see him soon…

 **PAPYRUS:** I…I can't see him, Undyne. I…I can't see anything…

 **UNDYNE:** Do you…see a bright light?

 **PAPYRUS:** N-Nothing…t-there's nothing…it's all…dark…( _Starts crying_ ) Please…m-make it…s-stop…p-please…it…it h-hurts…

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes…Papyrus. I'll help you.

 **PAPYRUS:** Hurts…

With no hesitation, Undyne clenched her fist and smashed Papyrus's head with an all mighty punch, bit's off skull cracked and some bits flew everywhere, his eye sockets bursting with dark liquid, soon becoming like blood. Undyne held back her tears but the sore in her throat was forming. She bowed her head down for her friend…she was about to say some personal words but was then interrupted by a hysterical laugh…she opened her eyes and quickly frowned angrily and gritted her teeth, showing off her fangs. She turned around and saw Flowey standing a few feet away from her…he kept on laughing.

 **FLOWEY:** That's two people you've killed today…and you call yourself the head of the royal guard? You're not worthy of that title.

 **UNDYNE:** I…didn't kill him…

 **FLOWEY:** You killed my love though…you killed the one who made me happy…( _Sighs_ ) It's true though, isn't it?

 **UNDYNE:** What is…?

 **FLOWEY:** That…happiness is a lie! You couldn't leave us alone, could you? You just…couldn't accept what Frisk did. I didn't want it…I didn't want Frisk to throw his soul for me…but…then Sans helped me…I saw a side of me that San's helped me find, things I didn't think I had anymore…compassion, feelings…love…( _Closes his eyes angrily_ ) and you FUCKING RUINED IT! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!

Flowey stuck his hand out, his hand turning blue…Undyne felt something, like her chest was getting tighter, her heart was slowing down…it felt like someone grabbed her heart and began to squeeze, the next minute…she found herself being shot in the air…Flowey made her levitate for a while before bringing her back down to earth, where ever Flowey pointed his hand, Undyne went as well. Flowey loved this new power…the power to grab someone's heart or soul and control them to destruction or near to death. Flowey then slammed Undyne into a wall and then again on the other side before slamming her on her rock hard ground…Undyne's armour was badly dented and then she spat out blood from her mouth…Flowey kept his arm out, it then felt like Undyne was being squashed as she was forcibly lying on the floor, she couldn't move.

 **FLOWEY:** I loved him. Why did you ruin this for me? Why did he have to die…?

 **UNDYNE:** I was trying to get you, not Sans! I'm just…following orders.

 **FLOWEY:** Fuck your orders!

 **UNDYNE:** Alive or dead, Flowey…either way…I can't let you go…

 **FLOWEY:** Oh, fuck off and DIE!

Within seconds three giant long faced skulls appeared over Flowey, they were like San's Megalovania, in fact very similar but these had sharp petals around them and their eyes were yellow…pellets were fired from all three, denting and eventually penetrating Undyne's armour, Undyne screamed as she felt the bullet like seeds impact into her skin, blood burst out of the ripped armour and then all three floating flower-like skulls started to power up…blue at first, then quickly turning yellow to green…they flower skulls opened their mouths and shot a huge bolt of burning green light towards Undyne…the move so powerful it made blew Undyne upright…she screamed as her skin started to burn away, her skin and scales being ripped, her flesh dissolving into nothing but red dust...her scream becoming disorientated, like a broken voice recorder, eyes bursting and becoming dust….Undyne was no more. Flowey stopped the booming power of burning light and everything dyed down…Flowey panted at his impressive power…he looked ahead and there was nothing but melted armour, that was glowing red from the heat…Undyne was a good as dead, nothing could survive that…nothing. Flowey panted even more and fell to his knees. He looked in horror.

 **FLOWEY:** No…

 _Yes. YES! You did it…_

 **FLOWEY:** I never…( _Gulps_ ) I just wanted…

 _Revenge? Congratulations, you got it. Now…we can continue to destroy this world._

 **FLOWEY:** N-No…I…

 _You've killed, Flowey, they won't stop until you are dead…_

 **FLOWEY:** So be it. I…I can't live without, Sans. I…I can't…

Flowey walks over to where San's body was, that disappeared at some point, some of San's dust was still on the floor. Flowey used all his strength to pull the spear out and frustrated him even more that he couldn't do that earlier and cried even more…but he didn't have the strength back then as he does now.

 _Wait…what are you doing?_

Flowey then snaps the spear so it was short and like a dagger, he then points it to his heart.

 **FLOWEY:** Frisk, I'm sorry I wasted your soul…

 _Flowey, STOP!_

 **FLOWEY:** San's…I'll be with you…forever and always…

Flowey pulls back the dagger and was about to end his life.

 _Oh no you DON'T!_

Flowey then couldn't go through with it, he tried pushing the broken spear into his heart but it was like a force stopping him.

 **FLOWEY:** What the…?

 **CHfloweyARA:** DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE IN CONTROL? NO! I'M IN CONTROL NOW! ALL I HAD TO DO…WAS WAIT FOR YOU TO KILL SOMEONE, IT DIDN'T MATTER WHO…JUST A SINGLE SPILL OF DEATH AND I'D BE COMING BACK! BECAUSE FLOWEY…happiness is a lie…and evil never dies.

Flowey's eyes then became red and his smile was again of a ripped mouth…

 **CHfloweyARA:** Just the king to kill now…and then we'll destroy this world, once and for all. Oh ( _Blushes_ ) Oh…yeeeeah. Ha, I feel you wiggling in there. Don't worry, Flowey…it'll soon be over.

Chara had taken over Flowey's body. Flowey/Chara then walked off in the direction of the hotlands to get to the royal castle. With Chara taken over Flowey's form…nothing could stop them. Nothing.

 _ **Chara…I'm stronger than you. Me and Flowey both are, you won't get away with this. Come on, kid, don't give up…never give up…**_

 **NOTES: That's it again. Sorry this was a little short but I'll upload again very soon, the worst case scenario, it being next week but we shall see. Thank you for the Favs, Reviews. It's a weird story I know.**

Undyne's armour was starting to shake…and dust was slowly re-appearing…


	17. Chapter 15

**Flowey's Growing Soul**

 **This chapter will contain swearing.**

Chara gained control of Flowey's body rather quickly. She was there this whole time and all that was needed was for Flowey to be unhappy or be angry…the murderous rage was just an added bonus and was very impressed with Flowey's abilities. Not only did Chara have Flowey's speed and athleticism but also San's special powers to, mix them together and she had the power to wipe anyone that happened to cross her path, fighting or not. Chara loved the way her hands glowed…at first they were blue but now a deep blood red. Flowey's soul, at least what was left of it, was pushed back, never to gain control on his body again…not least while Flowey himself has given up, as if to give Chara permission to take over his body…Flowey was nothing more than a subconscious that Chara blatantly ignored.

 _I didn't want this._

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Shut up, you little weed. I'm in control now! This will be a piece of piss. ( _Breaths_ ) Ah, such power. Better than last time. ( _Laughs_ ) No mistakes this time, no little human to stop us. No time…to be weak!

 _ **Kid, don't…don't worry, we'll stop her…**_

 _How…?_

 _ **She needs to die…you need to die. Reset…**_

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** HA! Never!

As Chara/Flowey walked through the waterfalls, she would spot some monsters running away from her…but one blast of light from her hand would incinerate the helpless monsters, their bodies burning, flesh turning black and quickly turning into dust…child monsters where caught up in her destruction as well but Chara showed no mercy. I didn't take long for Chara/Flowey to reach hotlands…she could feel the heat from the lavas warming over Flowey's body…the petals limped from the heat, this annoyed Chara, as they became a nuisance and drooped over her face, she then ripped the petals off herself…this was giving Flowey pain from inside but Chara showed no sign of stopping and screwed up the petals like paper. She then marched on forward…a bridge was in her way but no one was guarding it, she chuckled and walked over the sturdy wooden bridge…she almost made it to the end before a childlike voice was shouting at her.

 **CHILD'S VOICE:** HEY! YO! HEY, YOU!

Chara/Flowey stopped and turned her head around to see a striped child monster with no arms shouting angrily at her, also walking on the bridge, it was Monster kid. The child was trembling but determined. Chara smiled Flowey's smile…the mouth looking ripped.

 **MONSTER KID:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU…w-why are you killing people?

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Because it's fun…

 **MONSTER KID:** No…no, this isn't you. What's happened to you? Why are you…s-smiling like that?

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Because I see nothing but a dead little shit.

 **MONSTER KID:** F-Flowey…? Please…this isn't you. You…s-saved my life…

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Hmm, what a mistake that was!

 **MONSTER KID:** I…I'll stop you! I w-won't let you…g-go any further…

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Ha, kids like you…should be burning hell! This will be over quick!

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, Flowey/Chara punched the bridge's flooring, the force rippling and breaking towards the Monster Kid, who lost his footing…the bridge collapsed under the Monster Kid's feet, he screamed as he fell towards the lava.

 _NO! STOP THIS!_

Chara/Flowey the backed flipped onto the rocky ground to safety as the bridge was a obliterated. The Monster Kid screamed louder as he splashed into the lava and flames covered him within seconds…and then silenced as his body was gone…not even dust survived.

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Come now, Flowey, let's finish this. This will be a piece of cake. We'll destroy the world in no time.

News was flooding very quickly to hotlands as monsters started to evacuate but some weren't so lucky.

MEANWHILE.

Asgore finished watering his plants. He looked at them move from the breeze of the wind, like they were dancing…like they were alive. He sighed…not knowing what the future will hold…he felt like it didn't matter. The watering can was empty…he looked at it and then chucked it in the air, he quickly pulled out a magical spear from his holster and chucked it at the watering can, it impaled with ease, cutting it in two…the two half's thudded onto the floor. He half smiled at his action, please that he still had good aim…it was always good to be prepared for anything. His peace was shattered as he heard some quick footsteps, it was defiantly someone running…he turned around to see it was Alphys, again lacking breath as she ran but this time; tears were streaming out of her eyes. Quickly, Asgore knew this wasn't good news. Alphys then ran into Asgore's arms.

 **ASGORE:** Alphys, what's wrong, girl?

Alphys tried her best to get the words out but every time she tried to speak, she would sob even more, the lump in her throat easing a little as she cried some more. Asgore didn't want to rush her on what news she brought but time could've been the essence. Eventually, Alphys managed to pull together a few words through her tears.

 **ALPHYS:** Dead! S-She's dead…!

 **ASGORE:** Who's dead?

 **ALPHYS:** Undyne! She…s-she tried to stop him…

 **ASGORE:** My…lead guard is…?

 **ALPHYS:** Yes! She's gone…

 **ASGORE:** That…FLOWER! I'll rip his petals off!

 **ALPHYS:** Wait…y-you don't understand. It wasn't the Flower that actually killed her, it was…something else…

 **ASGORE:** How do you know all this?

 **ALPHYS:** I…I watch Undyne all the time…and it wasn't the flower that killed Undyne, it was something more…d-determined, something…evil…

 **ASGORE:** ( _Sigh_ ) Nonetheless…I will kill that flower…

 **ALPHYS:** But he's your…s-son…?

 **ASGORE:** No son of mine would kill…and stop calling that flower my son, I have no son, HE'S DEAD!

 **ALPHYS:** AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE! ( _Wipes some tears away_ ) We…we must leave…this entity will destroy our world and then the humans…

 **ASGORE:** Then what is the point in leaving. Nothing will get past me…nothing. I knew one day this would come, it was just a matter of when…

 **ALPHYS:** Sir, please…o-our friends…

 **ASGORE:** I'm…sorry you lost your…friend but I must do everything to stop this monster.

 **ALPHYS:** She wasn't just my friend, sir. She was my…e-everything…

Asgore sighs, he felt he had his say and turned his back on Alphys and he walked slowly to his thrown, just then he heard some more footsteps, which literally came from nowhere, he turned his head, only for his face to be slapped really hard, so hard that the force span him around and fall to the floor. He winched in pain and rubbed his face, looking up to the thing or person that knocked him out of place. He recognized the pain straight away, the pain from a slap that only once person could do to him…he gasped but not knowing to be relieved or upset, maybe more relieved. Toriel, stood above him with her hands on her hips and a scowling face of anger and disappointment.

 **ASGORE:** You…y-you came back…?

 **TORIEL:** You son of bitch, Asgore!

 **ASGORE:** W-What…?

Toriel grabbed Asgore by his caped robe collar and chucked him onto his thrown chair, he completely forgotten how strong she could be when she wanted to, he tried to straighten himself up. Confused by what was going on.

 **TORIEL:** You're a monster! How could you?

 **ASGORE:** But…b-but Toriel…I…I don't know what the meaning of this is…?

 **ALPHYS:** I told her about your son…b-being a flower…

 **TORIEL:** You ordered a hit on our SON?

 **ASGORE:** HE'S NOT OUR SON! ( _Toriel punched him, making his face dart to one side, he felt the impact, he moaned_ ) HE'S A FLOWER, WOMAN, A GOD DAMN FLOWER!

Toriel punched him again, using her other fist and his face darted to the other side, he could feel a trickle of blood foaming in his mouth.

 **TORIEL:** But he's still our son! He's still the dust that landed on a flower and by sheer determination…h-he came back. ( _Cries and bits her lip_ ) Flower or not…he is Asriel…our son. And you want him…dead…?

 **ASGORE:** What he's become…is no longer what represents my son. He tried to destroy us and nearly succeeded…( _Spits blood out his mouth_ ) And word has it…he's back…to destroy us all.

 **TORIEL:** No, Asriel will never do that…

 **ASGORE:** He already has! He's killed hundreds, soon to be thousands. He…must be stopped.

 **TORIEL:** Let me talk to him…

 **ASGORE:** No, I won't allow that. What you think this creature is, is not what you knew of him in the past. He will kill you…he will kill us.

 **TORIEL:** I want to try…

 **ASGORE:** Why…?

 **TORIEL:** I want to know if…he's got what it takes to survive. I want to know if he can look pass evil.

 **ASGORE:** This is insane!

 **ALPHYS:** Sir, the flower is now processed…he…he has the red eyes of…of the first child.

 **ASGORE:** The first…( _Gasps_ )…you mean, Chara…?

 **ALPHYS:** Yes, sir.

 **ASGORE:** Evil…child…

 **TORIEL:** I will talk to Flowey, I'll remind what he had, what love we gave him…he must have memories…I'm sure of it. I'll remind him that we still love him…

 **ASGORE:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) If he harms you…

 **TORIEL:** I can look after myself, thank you.

 **VOICE:** Talking about me?

Asgore, Toriel and Alphys looked towards where the voice was coming from, at the entrance of the ruins, past the hallway of judgement. Standing in from of them was Flowey, his body practically glowing with red, as well has his eyes.

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** ( _Laughs_ ) Now, what are the odds the king and queen standing together…trying to stop me no doubt. I'm afraid what you'll do won't help you. I'll…promise to give you quick deaths.

Asgore produced another spear but Toriel got in front of him, with her hands raised. She started to sob but controlled herself. She slowly walked towards Flowey/Chara.

 **TORIEL:** Asriel…? Sweetheart…?

Flowey's expression dropped.

 **FLOWEY:** Wha…? You…c-called me by…my r-real name…

 **TORIEL:** Yes, yes my s-son…

Flowey's pumpkin expression was gone…his face was back to normal but his eyes were flooded. His glow was dying down, anything sinister that he showed was disappearing. Toriel took more steps closer.

 **FLOWEY:** I feel…h-happy…right now…and yet…( _Frowns_ )

 **TORIEL:** Son, we've always loved you. ( _Teary_ ) Oh God…the day we lost you…

 **FLOWEY:** I've been alone…

 **TORIEL:** I know, I can't imagine…it's been far, far to long.

 **FLOWEY:** I missed you…

 **TORIEL:** We missed you to, Asriel. Please come back with us…don't do this…please put a stop to what you are doing…

 **FLOWEY:** All this time…alone…where were you…?

 **TORIEL:** We…d-didn't know…

 **FLOWEY:** I became this ( _Indicates himself_ )…I was…a-alone…in the ruins. I was scared…

 **TORIEL:** ( _Teary_ ) Oh, sweetie…I'm so sorry…

 **FLOWEY:** I called you, I called for you…( _Suddenly Flowey's face changes back to a demented pumpkin face of a ripped mouth and blood-shot red eyes_ ) BUT YOU NEVER CAME!

Flowey made a circle in front of him with his hand, producing sharp petal like pellets, he then ordered his pellets towards Toriel after pointing his hand at her…the pellets shot like bullets and each one impacted into Toriel.

 **ASGORE:** NOOOOO!

Blood spat out from each impact, pushing her backwards and falling to the floor, she felt every pellet ripping her flesh and insides, and some getting stuck…as she felt some of the cold pellet-like blades next to her beating heart, the shock getting to her first. She whimpered lying on the ground. Asgore raised his spear, jumped and smacked it into the ground, causing a ripple of concrete and garden towards Flowey, who was surprised this and jumped out of the way. Asgore ran over to Toriel, kneeling quickly down and holding her head in his lap, she winced in pain as she was moved but Asgore gently relaxed her…tears foaming out of his eyes. Alphys did her best, wiping the blood away but there were to many holes in Toriel's body, each losing a lot of blood…her purple dress now drenched in red.

 **ASGORE:** Oh God, Toriel…

Toriel managed to react to Asgore's voice and looked up at him, she smiled weakly.

 **TORIEL:** I'm…j-just a bad mother…

 **ASGORE:** No, no, no…you're far from that…you were a perfect mother. I was just…a l-lousy husband…

 **TORIEL:** ( _Chuckles and then coughs_ ) I'm sorry, I left you…I just couldn't take the pain and sadness anymore but…I…always loved you…

 **ASGORE:** Oh Toriel…please don't apologise, this is all my fault…and yes, I lov-

But then Toriel went limp and exhaled her last breath not letting Asgore finish what he had to say to her. He cried out in despair, shouting from the top of his lungs. Alphys stood up and bowed her head down in respect.

 **ASGORE:** Toriel…I'm…I'm sorry…

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Ah, boo-fucking-hoo! Get over it; you'll be joining her soon!

Asgore gritted his teeth with anger and frowned at Flowey/Chara who was standing on the archway pillar, watching from above. He chuckled, with no hesitation Asgore stood up and chucked spears at Flowey/Chara who dodged them with ease, each spear smashing into the old ruin building, making dust from each impact but not even getting close to Flowey/Chara. The red glowing flower landed on his feet like a superhero would and then produced three long skulled faces with sharp petals behind him, quickly powering up.

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** I'll just get to the point and destroy you now! Painless!

The large beam of light headed towards Asgore and Alphys who had no chance of dodging or escaping the burning light…Asgore gasped while Alphys closed her eyes ready for darkness to talk over…but then the light exploded, no more like rebounded…it didn't even reach Asgore and Alphys…it was still powerful enough to knock them off their feet but they were still alive…they blocked the light by shielding their arms and hands in front of their eyes…eventually when the light died down, they lowered their arms to see what happened. They gasped…as did Chara/Flowey.

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** What the…hell?

The dust died down…a figure with even thicker wearing armour was in front of them. As the dust died down, Alphys's vision got better…he looked at the figure…the figure turned around and smiled a recognizable smile, slick sharp fangs along with the cheeky grin…dark eyes…and a spear glowing out of where an eye patch used to be. The figure gave Asgore and Alphys the thumbs up, to Alphys's delight even more.

 **UNDYNE THE UNDYING:** You two better go, I'll take it from here!

 **NOTES: Another chapter done. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't really focusing on Flowey or Sans but please bear with me, it'll soon come to an end…**

 **Oh…and by the way, I'm letting my football (Soccer to some) team to decide on the ending as they play this weekend. My team win: happy ending…they lose…well, you don't want to know. Draw, then I guess it's only fair to give a happy ending…we shall see.**

 **Next chapter up next week.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Flowey's Growing Soul**

 **NOTES: I do apologise for not putting a chapter up last week but I was struck off work for a week because of an illness. I'm still waiting for the tests but for now I'm back at work and writing…as you can see.**

 **My team lost…ah well…unhappy ending it is then. Unless…**

 **This chapter will contain strong language and violence. See? I can't write normal romantic stories…but still, bear with it. I promise it'll eventually get back to Flowey and Sans…I haven't forgotten it's point.**

 **Sigh…I might have to rate this M…I guess…**

Alphys couldn't believe her eyes, her one true love was standing in front of her, looking better than ever, if a little creepy in the face.

 **ALPHYS:** Oh my God…y-you came back…

 **UNDYNE:** Yep. Pure determination…my soul wouldn't crack, it wanted to fight on.

 **ALPHYS:** Oh, Undyne…

 **UNDYNE:** Stay back, Alphys. It's not safe. ( _Looks at the demented flower_ ) I've got a score to settle with this flower.

 **ALPHYS:** Undyne, wait…

 **UNDYNE:** Get the king out of here, now!

 **ALPHYS:** There's something you need to know!

 **UNDYNE:** What?

 **ALPHYS:** This…isn't the flower doing the all the damage, it's…it's the first fallen child!

 **UNDYNE:** What…? You mean, Cha-

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** For fucks sake, YES! It's me! The one true GOD!

 **ALPHYS:** Chara's taken over the flower's soul.

 **UNDYNE:** It wasn't the flowers soul to begin with!

 **ALPHYS:** Not the point…

 **UNDYNE:** Just get out of here, alright? Things are gonna get messy.

Alphys was used to Undyne's stubbornness and accepted her request, she then turned to Asgore, who was still mourning Toriel. She gently put her arm around the crying king, though her arm wasn't long enough.

 **ALPHYS:** Sir…w-we must go…

 **ASGORE:** ( _Crying_ ) My Toriel…oh God, my sweet Toriel…

 **ALPHYS:** Please, sir…I'm sorry but we have to go.

 **ASGORE:** Just leave me…

 **ALPHYS:** Sir…

 **ASGORE:** I SAID, LEAVE ME! ( _Sobs_ ) I…I won't leave Toriel…

 **ALPHYS:** Oh, sir…

Meanwhile, Flowey/Chara and Undyne were walking around in a circle in battle mode, both eyeing each other, waiting for the first move.

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Hmm, so…you've come back to die again, have you?

 **UNDYNE:** I frankly haven't got time for you but since time is the only thing we've got, then I'm willing to put your time to an end.

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Ah, riddle big talk bullshit. You're just mouth and no fight.

 **UNDYNE:** We'll see.

Flowey/Chara opened their hand to reveal a small petal it was then shape-shifting into a dagger, still floating above the hand, then Flowey/Chara span and shot out the dagger like a bullet…it then split into two daggers flying toward Undyne but then it seemed to go off target and Undyne didn't have to move, they both went straight passed her…she looked on puzzled by this action and just assumed this flower was bad at aiming and started to chuckle.

 **UNDYNE:** What the hell was that? Was that your attempt to attack me? What a pathetic move…you missed me by a mile, with two daggers. Your aim is rubbish. ( _Starts to laugh_ ) I lost to this? HA!

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** What makes you think I was aiming for you?

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Stops laughing_ ) Huh…what…?

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** I just want it to be us two here.

 _No…NO!_

Undyne turns around and gasps in horror to what she was seeing. Asgore dripped a tear from his eye and holding where a dagger had impaled him, it was in to deep, the blade next to his beating heart…he could feel the uncomfortable pain, he gasped as he closed his eyes and his body bowed next to his love…but nothing was worse than seeing what had happened to Alphys…she was shaking ever so slightly…the dagger impaled into the back of her head, only the sounds of "Uck" could be heard and then her body fell forward, now becoming a pile of dead bodies with Asgore and Toriel. Undyne screamed out Alphys's name…but it was a name of no meaning, a name that nobody would react to. Undyne ran to Alphys's body, grabbing her, her limp body in Undyne's arms and the lifeless eyes just staring into space. Undyne started to shake Alphys's body…

 **UNDYNE:** No. NO! I…I told you to get away from here…

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** This is too easy. Now answer me this, you trout, what determination have you got now, hmm? I know it was your love of Alphys's that brought you back…love can give determination but it can also create false hopes, false happiness…love is just a useless word. What good is it? ( _Smiles_ ) Still, it was only fair…you did, afteral, kill Flowey's love…I'm returning the favour. You see, Flowey, I'm not such a bad girl afteral.

 _You…y-you evil…bit-_

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Nah, ah-ah…no naughty language. Now where are your manners, Flowey? Why aren't you laughing at the one who killed your love?

 _I…didn't want this. Stop this, stop this NOW!_

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Oh Flowey…the fun has just fucking started!

Flowey/Chara ran at Undyne with super speed and jumped on her back, Undyne couldn't react in time, Chara/Flowey pulled out the knife from Alphys's head and attempted to cut Undyne's throat but Undyne managed to get a free hand and grab Flowey's knife welding hand…the blade wasn't far off from the neck.

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** I don't need powers to kill you…because you are weak. Weak, weak, WEAK! YOU'VE GOT NOTHING TO FIGHT FOR NOW! WHAT IS YOUR DETERMINATION NOW? HUH? WHAT? NOTHING!

Undyne gritted her teeth as she heard Flowey/Chara speech, she grunted and then screamed, shouting the roof off, she then chomped onto Flowey/Chara's arm, her teeth biting and easily piercing the skin, into the flesh…the flower screamed Chara's cry, the voice becoming disoriented as Undyne clamped her sharpest fangs into the flower's flesh…black residue was pouring out and Undyne yanked her head back ripping the flesh off, like chicken from the bone…the flower kept on screaming and, stood up, making the flower lose its footing and being lifted up, Undyne bowed down quickly so the flower got flipped over Undyne's back and landing hard on the floor. Undyne then spat out the lump of flesh and let the black resdue roll down her mouth. The flower was rolling in pain.

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** YOU IDIOT!

 **UNDYNE:** No hesitation!

Flowey/Chara could feel the ground rumble, something was coming up from it, their eye's raised and then rolled out the way as a spear burst from the ground…it then quickly descended into the ground but then the rumble was coming underneath them, again the flower rolled out of the way and another spear appeared…another rumble, this time the flower managed to push itself from the ground and backed flipped from safety of the spears bursting from the ground…Flowey/Chara then punched the ground, the good hand sinking into the ground and then ripping a cracked track toward Undyne and suddenly a giant Venus-fly trap appeared, screaming a monstrous scream…Undyne looked up with worry, the Venus-fly tap them tried chomping at Undyne, with clamp Undyne would dodge the green mouth…she made a spear appear in her hand and them simple sliced the traps head off, while dodging it's vicious attack, the monster plant yelp in pain, as did Flowey/Chara…who them called back their headless vine…now appearing as a severed hand and more black residue was pouring out of Flowey…but the hand and arm were repairing itself.

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** You can't defeat me! I'm indestructible! (Points at Undyne) You, can still die!

 **UNDYNE:** You…killed…A-Alphys…

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** That is…THE WHOLE POINT, YOU STUPID FISH SHIT! I'M KILLING EVERYONE SO I CAN DESTROY THIS WORLD! Hell, even when I've defeated you…I'd be so powerful, that I wouldn't need a vessel anymore…because I'll return as my former self…

 **UNDYNE:** Why…Chara…?

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** Because…I like to see things suffer. Ever been told by your father, that he loves you…after he beats you up, cuts you…touches you…and mum…doesn't do a t-thing. ( _Flowey's face becomes more like Chara's_ ) HOW IS THAT HAPPINESS…Why must I be the one to suffer? Why must I be the one not to experience a happy childhood…and then I realized…maybe…that my life was…happy…and the rest of the kids was just false…lies…seeing people with false smiles on their faces…happiness is a LIE! A FUCKING LIE! So, I came down here, attempted to kill myself…but then that stupid goat lady helped me…I didn't want her help…but soon I learned the power that existed here, great power, so much power that I could do anything, even…use the power to destroy the world…I tried to convince that stupid goat kid to join me, so I put upon the same pain I experienced…then the prick, poisoned me…I died…but…I never left…

 **UNDYNE:** Your story…gets no pity from me…

 **CfHlAoRwAey:** I've lived my life without pity, why should I get one now?

Undyne chucked a spear at Flowey/Chara, who dodged it within the last minute; the flower growled and ran towards Undyne, who does exactly the same. Both determined…both ready for a final attack…only one was going to win.

They both jumped in the air, still heading towards each other…they both screamed, both hearts were pounding…but everything slowed down, it was like time stopped, except for them…then time sped up as they were practically next to each other. Flowey/Chara arms grew large thorns, a perfect way to slice enemies…Undyne just simply made another spear appear in her hand…they both slashed…clank of metal, ripping of flesh…

They both landed on their feet, both had their backs to each other…Undyne panted heavily as she thumped the ground with her fist as she landed. Her face was cut and a thorn stuck in her cheek…she ignored the pain through adrenaline. Flowey/Chara…wobbled as they landed…wet gasping noises were coming from the flower…as it fell to it's knees, still trying to sit up right, it started to shake…Undyne pulled the thorn out and smiled. She turned her head to see the flower keeping up right, even when it was on its knees. She got up and slowly walked to the flower…walking around it…looking down on it…

Flowey/Chara was gagging through the damage that Undyne caused…a throat was slit and black residue was dripping everywhere and all down Flowey's beautiful corset…the flower spat out a bit of blood. A tear was coming out of the flowers eye…

 **UNDYNE:** Any last words…you freak…

 ** _Kid, you're so close now. I know it hurts…but it won't hurt for long. Let Undyne do what she has to. It'll all be over soon, my beautiful flower. Reset._**

 **FLOWEY:** K-Kill me…U-Undyne…

 **UNDYNE:** Huh…? Wait, I thought…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Shakes his head slightly, but the cut makes the movement uncomfortable_ ) Kill me before she comes back…

Undyne nodded and was ready to rip Flowey's head off.

 **UNDYNE:** I'm…sorry…for Sans. When you see him, tell him I'll see him soon…( _Looks at Alphys's body and begins to cry_ ) This justice isn't enough for Chara…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Talking burns his throat_ ) But…i-it'll…s-stop her…I'm her vessel. Kill the vessel, kill…m-me…

 **UNDYNE:** I understand…( _Smiles slightly_ ) Flowey…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Cries out black residue_ ) I'll…m-make it right…I'll make it right for…f-for all of us…

Undyne then bites her lips and screams as deathly scream…slicing her spear through Flowey's head, like butter.

The pain…is gone…

Flowey's sight blurs and then…sounds become silent…senses are gone…

…darkness shadows over his lifeless eyes.

 **NOTES: I promise the next chapter will be up next week.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Flowey's Growing Soul**

 **NOTES: Short chapter, very cheesy and…just don't think about it too much. The undertale lore was never going to make sense here but hopefully I've done my best to interoperate the reset/timeline.**

 **Contains swearing, not much.**

Flowey's eyes shot open, he quickly got up, backing away on his backside…gasping for air and adding panic to his breathing, as he could feel the blade cut through his neck…the first thing he went for, to feel the agonising pain around his throat…but…nothing was there, in fact his neck was untouched. He felt around and there was no damage, no cuts, no blood…no pain. He was still breathing heavily…

 **FLOWEY:** I'm…I…I'm not…dead. I'm…f-fine.

Flowey totally ignored his surrounds and this was next on his "What's going on?" list. After looking down at his corset and beautiful green leaf dress, he looked around…turning his head left and right, checking his position and surrounds…but nothing was in sight, it was a clear, somewhat bright blank canvas. He shuddered nervously, as he's experienced these situations before…in his dreams, and normally nothing good came out of his dreams, it was always a nightmare. Flowey stayed where he was and didn't move, except to kneel on his knees…he kept looking around but didn't bother to call for help…it wouldn't been pointless, there was nobody about. He sighed sadly…

 **FLOWEY:** Maybe…I am dead…

Something black flashed around his surrounds, a sound of a girl in crying in pain…it was behind him. He shivered, not wanting to look behind him but instinctively he couldn't help himself, if whatever was behind him would give him answers, then so be it. He closed his eyes and turned his head around…and reopened them, he back off in fright and gasped… Chara was floating in front of him…Flowey kept backing off…but Chara didn't move, it seemed her body was in a limp and looked like she was hanging from something, maybe like a puppet. Flowey quickly got up…but even his concerned and gasping didn't seem to make Chara move…she was unresponsive, like she was dead…just floating there, dead…

Flowey relaxed as time went on, now knowing Chara wasn't reacting to him or even moving…though Flowey wasn't taking any chances, he had a feeling that something weird would happen…like if he went close to Chara, she would wake up, scream at him or something…Flowey stayed well back but was intrigued by this weird action. Flowey remembered that where he was, wasn't exactly normal…but still, he looked back at Chara with interest…she was just floating there, motionless. Flowey then noticed that she was surrounded by some sort of blue light; this seemed to be the light keeping her floating…again Flowey didn't want to go near her and kept his distance.

 **FLOWEY:** You! You ruined my fucking life…

Just then, he heard some clapping…it was clearly loud and very near. Flowey looked around; until he saw a figure that seemed along way…Flowey gritted his teeth.

 **FLOWEY:** Who are you? ( _The figure keeps on clapping and starts to walk forward_ ) I've no time for games! Just tell me who you are? ( _The figure keeps on walking forward_ ) I'M WARNING YOU!

 **FIGURE:** Seriously, Flowey…

Flowey recognized that voice straight away, his angry expression become one of disbelief. The figure could easily be seen in focus…he was wearing a light blue jacket and black tracking bottoms and wearing pink slippers. The figure stopped clapping and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

 **SANS:** Don't panic, kid. No need to shout…so LEAF it out, eh?

 **FLOWEY:** S…Sans! S-SANS!?

Flowey started running towards Sans, the flower was a fast runner but Sans was ready for the embrace. Sans opened his arms out and the flower jumped into San's arms…and Sans started spinning the Flower around in a cheerful greeting. Flowey held on tightly, his arms around San's shoulders. Sans stopped spinning around and they both kissed each other wildly, Flowey doing most of it, Sans accepting the flowers kiss.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Near to tears_ ) Oh God, Sans. ( _Smothering him with kisses_ ) I've missed you. ( _Kissing_ ) I thought…( _Kissing_ )…I lost you…

 **SANS:** ( _Kissing back_ ) Never, kid, never. You had my soul, remember? ( _Stroking the flowers petals, while kissing_ ) I was never far away. I was always with you…

Flowey couldn't stop kissing Sans, until soon when they took a breather and the flower wanted to look at the skeletons white dotted eyes…the skeleton looking back at his beautiful flower…it was a wonderful tense moment, they both smiled and slowly brought their heads faces closer to each other's…their lips locked and gently massaged each other's tongue, trying to push for access, lips getting wet from the warm saliva, tongues still gently wrestling. Flowey holding onto the skeletons skull, to bring him in more…Sans was gently rubbing the flowers back…rubbing his hands softly up and down his body…Sans then slowly tucked his hand under the leafy dress…the Flower blushed, moaned and bit his lip…loving the feel of San's hands touching him…the flower then relaxed…wanting Sans to take him right there…right now…

But…

Flowey then took Sans hand and stopped him. Sans was surprised by this but looked concerned at the flower. Flowey was panting…he wanted nothing more than to make love with his Sans…but something was on the flowers mind.

 **SANS:** ( _Concerned_ ) What's up, kid?

 **FLOWEY:** This…t-this isn't real, is it…? This is just a dream…

 **SANS:** ( _Sighs_ ) No…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Nods slightly_ ) I thought as much. I just…I didn't want this happiness to be fake…your dead. I'm just…( _Sighs sadly_ )…I want you to be real, Sans. I don't want this to be in my head…I just…want you…the real you…

 **SANS:** ( _Smiles_ ) You didn't let me finish, kid?

 **FLOWEY:** Huh…?

 **SANS:** Kid, this is as real as it will get. Do you know where we are…?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Looks around and shrugs_ ) I dunno. Something between being alive and death? Purgatory, perhaps…?

 **SANS:** Yeah, kinda. Good guess, kid.

 **FLOWEY:** But…I'm dead, I know I am…I remember Undyne slicing my neck. And…( _Sad_ ) you are as well…

 **SANS:** True, you are dead…well, your bodies dead but not your soul…souls live on, kid, souls never die…all this around us is just interpretation your soul. Notice how empty it is…?

 **FLOWEY:** Uh…yeah.

 **SANS:** That's because you have a chance to start from scratch, to start a new.

 **FLOWEY:** Wait, I'm confused. Why are you here…if it isn't my mind, then what-…?

 **SANS:** I gave you my soul remember, that's how I'm here.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Turns to floating Chara_ ) And what about this bitch?

 **SANS:** She's…still here. She can't do anything while you're dead…

 **FLOWEY:** Then…w-we're just souls…? And nothing more…?

 **SANS:** Time stops when you die…but…you, my dear little flower, have an amazing gift. Your soul is just part of a time that doesn't exists and yet, it does, because you can reset time…in other timelines, your still alive…it is just a matter of choice when you want it to stop.

 **FLOWEY:** W-wait…how…do you know this…?

 **SANS:** Kid…I've seen it. One minute I'm about to kill…( _Sigh_ ) …Frisk and then the next minute, I'm back at the forest…I just…remember…

 **FLOWEY:** Wait, you killed Frisk?

 **SANS:** In one timeline, perhaps…but then she resetted the timeline, she kept doing it, God knows why…but it then got to the point where I didn't care anymore, each time I got lazier and lazier because what's the point in doing anything, if your just gonna go back to the start…and then the timeline when Frisk decided to scarifies her soul for you…started my best adventure…

 **FLOWEY:** Which was…?

 **SANS:** ( _Strokes Flowey's face_ ) Falling in love with you.

Flowey blushes and smiles…but it was quickly gone…and then the flower gasped.

 **FLOWEY:** Frisk had the power to reset…?

 **SANS:** That's right, kid…

 **FLOWEY:** But…now she's gone…

 **SANS:** ( _Shakes his head_ ) No…( _Points to his chest_ ) You have her soul…you can reset.

 **FLOWEY:** I can…go back in time and…I can bring everyone back.

 **SANS:** Yes.

 **FLOWEY:** But…but what about Chara? She'll just…follow me…

 **SANS:** Kid…I'll remember and I'll help you. That's all you need to know. Happiness gets rid of evil, one way or another.

Just then…some yellow glowing fonts appeared in front of Flowey and Sans, they quickly then became doors. One said Continue and the other side Reset.

 **FLOWEY:** Continue…that's just…

 **SANS:** Nothing more. Life will go on…without us.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Gulps_ ) How far does the….r-reset go…?

 **SANS:** Follow your soul, follow yourself…and you'll know.

 **FLOWEY:** When Frisk speared me…?

 **SANS:** You can save everyone…and Chara…well, we'll have to wait and see.

Flowey walks over to the reset door. He looks up at the glowing front…he then looks back at Sans and smiles…but the smiles suddenly goes when he looks at the motionless Chara.

 **FLOWEY:** And that bitch will follow me…?

 **SANS:** Yes. But don't worry…I'll be ready. You'll see…

 **FLOWEY:** Okay…( _Laughs nervously_ ) I'm scared…

 **SANS:** You'll be fine. I'm so proud of you, kid. Very proud.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Smiles_ ) I love you, Sans…

 **SANS:** ( _Smiles back_ ) I love you too, Flowey. See you on the other side…

Flowey then looked back at the door in front of him, he took a deep breath and pushed the door…suddenly, everything went dark.

He fell.

Falling…

But he couldn't scream.

Instead…his hands were disappearing, along with his feet…just turning into dust…but then as he quickly watched the surroundings becoming disoriented, a green heart was in front of him, his body dust turning into a green heart…then a blue started to appear…and one more…his last glimpse…was a red heart appearing next to the two other hearts…

…

Nothing…

Nothing…

Nothing…

Suddenly…time became a reality again.

Sans was knocked back on the floor… Papyrus turned to him looking concerned.

Flowey feel to his knees…he felt pain but it was slowly disappearing.

Undyne dropped her spear…she looked at her hands. She wasn't the Undying any more.

 **UNDYNE:** What the…? H-How…?

Meanwhile, in the lads…Alphys fell off her stool. She quickly got up, shocked and scared…she felt the back of her head…she could've sworn something hit her head and not just the fall.

 **ALPHYS:** Wha…what? This is…impossible. I…I should…d-dea-…

With no hesitating, she grabbed her phone, keys and ran out the labs as a memory appeared and reminded her to get to the castle ruins…something was going on.

Meanwhile, again…near the outside of the ruins, Asgore jumped out of his chair. He couldn't believe where he was. This happened so fast…

 **ASGORE:** I'm…I'm alive? What is this…devil m-magic…?

He then looked at his hands, he remembered he had a figure in his arm…his wife, his Toriel…but where was she.

 **ASGORE:** My Toriel…

Asgore got up from this chair and ran outside…as he did, he could see the Flowey the Flower on his knees, Sans feeling a little dazed, with Papyrus helping him up, who seemed to be the only one not fazed by all this…and a child, holding her chest as if in pain…right near the flower. Undyne then entered the courtyard, gasping what was going on. Asgore ran to Undyne…she looked like to be as confused as he was.

 **ASGORE:** Undyne…?

 **UNDYNE:** Sir…? You're alive?

 **ASGORE:** Yes! But I could swear I was…

 **UNDYNE:** ( _Frowns in frustration_ ) What the fuck is going?

 **SANS:** ( _Feeling drained_ ) Ugh…he did it….the kid…d-did it…

 **UNDYNE:** Did, what?

Just then, they turned their attention to Flowey, who was screaming in pain, still kneeling on his knees but shouting towards the sky, his hands over his head, and shaking violently. Flowey then leaned forward and puked up thick black residue…some nearly splashing on Frisk, who backed away a little…Flowey struggled to breath as more black liquid was flowing out his mouth. Frisk didn't have the pain anymore…but just watched the liquid slowly form into a figure. Frisk kept the knife tightly in her hand. The liquid figure then produced…red eyes.

 **NOTES: One…chapter…to go.**

 **Happy ending…**

 **Bad ending…**

 **Hmm, decisions, decisions…**

 **The last chapter will be up next week.**


	20. The REAL End

**Flowey's Growing Soul**

 **NOTES: Long chapter but I just wanted it to be the last and not keep making more chapters. As you may know, I've made my decision for the end.**

 **This chapter will contain swearing and violence. Don't be surprised by this…**

The figure of the liquid form was slowly turning into a solid, an actually being. The black puss of evil was turning into colour, a form of a human wearing a green and yellow jumper, brown trousers, hair at shoulder length…but it was the eyes that was its main feature, the eyes of pure evil, the eyes of hatred…the eyes…of Chara.

Papyrus helped up Sans, who was still feeling slightly dazed but is used to this short of thing before but never coming back from death…Undyne and Asgore rushed to their aid.

 **UNDYNE:** Sans, what the hell is going on? What do you mean the flower did it? One minute I…I killed him, the next minute…-

 **SANS:** ( _Standing up_ ) He…resetted the timeline.

 **UNDYNE:** What…?

 **SANS:** The kid actually sent us all back in time, to this point…

 **UNDYNE:** This point? The point of time when Flowey was about to transform and fight Frisk?

 **SANS:** Exactly…

 **ASGORE:** But how?

 **SANS:** No time to explain!

 **PAPYRUS:** What timeline? When? We haven't gone back in time!

 **SANS:** We have, bro, but maybe you can't remember.

 **UNDYNE:** But we do…why?

 **SANS:** ( _Sighs_ ) Something to do with death, it can be traumatic to our minds.

 **UNDYNE:** But…then Papyrus should remember, he witness…uh…you, dying…

 **PAPYRUS:** What?

 **SANS:** Technically, I didn't die, per say, Flowey took my soul.

 **PAPYRUS:** Sans, I…I don't understand.

 **SANS:** No time to explain, Bro. We've got bigger problems! ( _Points at Chara_ )

Chara was complete, her being was physically in front of them but her eyes glowed red, she looked at her hands, taken back that she was now mortal…in a sense but rather indestructible. Still, she couldn't believe she was back to her old form.

 **CHARA:** This…this can't be happening!

Frisk's chest pains stopped but didn't have time to worry as she went over to Flowey and helped him up. The flower looked up, his mouth was covered with black liquid…he was amazed to see Frisk standing in front of him.

 **FLOWEY:** F…Frisk…?

 **FRISK:** I knew you wouldn't let my soul go to waste.

Frisk smiled and wrapped her arms around the flower's shoulder, supporting him and pulled him up and then he also used some strength to push himself up, it got awkward as the Flower was a tad taller than Frisk but she used her body weight to help him stand straight. Chara turned around slowly with her teeth gritted and growled at Flowey and Frisk.

 **CHARA:** You two! You have no idea how much I hate you both right now! Your pissing me off!

 **FLOWEY:** I can say the same thing about you!

 **CHARA:** Enough! I may be physical but I still have powers to destroy you!

Chara produced her hands, they split open like a deep cut and black residue formed daggers, then began to float above her hands, she then pulled her arms back ready to throw…Flowey pushed Frisk out of the way and by doing this made her drop the knife. Chara chucked the daggers, both missing Frisk and Flowey, who moved back. Sans was about to run over to Flowey's aid but Papyrus grabbed hold of him, Sans struggled in his brothers grasp. Asgore and Undyne produced their weapons, ready to attack…Chara turned around…she smiled, she then span around and spat liquid from her hands, it seemed like gallons of black paint and it splashed all over Asgore and Undyne…at first it was just thick liquid but then it became…alive. The liquid spread over Asgore and Undyne, attaching itself onto the ground and pulling them down…Asgore was brought down easily and the liquid became a net, holding him down, unable to move…Undyne tried to resist but eventually strength had left her and she slammed hard on the ground while the liquid wrapped around her, also becoming trapped.

 **CHARA:** You're the least of my problems; I'll deal with you later!

Sans was still struggling against his brother.

 **SANS:** PAPYRUS, LET GO OF ME. OUR FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE!

 **PAPYRUS:** ( _Turns Sans around to look at him face to face_ ) If you've died before, I'm not letting it happen again! I'm…n-not sure how I'll be about to deal with it…y-you not being around anymore…

Sans looked into his brothers eyes and saw sadness overwhelm his emotion. Sans calmed down but turned to see Flowey and Frisk still in trouble.

Flowey crawled over to Frisk, making sure she was okay. She moaned in pain as she rubbed her head. Flowey was about to return the favour and pick Frisk up. Chara started to laugh and at super speed, ran into Flowey, pushing him with great force, the flower was then crashed into the ground and skidded across the yellow flower bedding. Frisk gasp as the move was very sudden and looked up at Chara.

 **CHARA:** You just…want me to suffer!

 **FRISK:** What are you talking about?

 **CHARA:** You knew this would happen! YOU KNEW!

 **FRISK:** Up yours!

Frisk then pushed Chara, who didn't seem to be phased by this and Frisk rolled to get to her knife quicker and grabbed it, position and ready for an attack. Chara started to laugh…Frisk just frowned back at Chara.

 **CHARA:** What are you going to do? Kill me with that…toy knife? Pathetic! ( _Laughs even more_ ) I'll tell you what; I'll let you have the first move…you see, I'm not that evil. ( _Frisk just stands there, determined_ ) Well, what are you waiting for? Go on then, Frisk! FIGHT!

Frisk didn't need to be told anymore, she took Chara's advice and took a swipe at her with the knife. Frisk slashed at Chara's hands, the blade cutting through the skin…seemingly, and then took another swipe at Chara, slashing her chest…blood burst out…Frisk then jumped and span and the knife came down onto' Chara's face…with each swiped she screamed in pain as the blade ripped her flesh, blood pouring all over her. Frisk landed on her feet with ease and confidence, satisfied with the damage she did. Chara cried in pain and the blood still exited her body.

 **FRISK:** You're the only monster I'll be happy enough to kill.

But something…wasn't right…

Chara started to laugh. At first it was a small chuckle that soon turned into a manic laugh. She smiled with her gritted blood soaked teeth…and then spat some blood out, after licking the blood around her mouth.

 **CHARA:** Is…that all you got…?

Chara's wounds started to heal up, cut flesh started to disappear…all of Frisk's attacks were gone. Chara didn't have a mark on her, she seemed untouched. Chara laughed some more and stood up. Frisk gasped at the sight of this, not believing what she saw…

 **CHARA:** What a waste of a move. ( _Dusting herself_ ) My turn, is it?

Frisk frowned and went to attack Chara again, she made a stab at Chara, who easily dodged the blade.

Sans, by this time ran over to Flowey, with Papyrus following him.

Undyne tried her best to get out of the net, as well as Asgore but to no avail.

Someone else had entered the ruins…but sneaked in.

Frisk made another stabbing motion towards Chara, who then grabbed Frisk's hand with the knife and twisted it, the pain making Frisk scream and drop the knife. Chara then took out Frisk's feet by tripping her and with no hesitation stamped on Frisk's head. The impact of Chara's boot was fierce, the pressure almost knocking out Frisk, the pain sharp at first and soon became throbbing…this made Frisk daze. Chara halfed smiled and saw the knife, she giggled as she picked it up. Frisk was holding her head…at this point Chara couldn't care less if Frisk could hear her or not.

 **CHARA:** You can't teach anyone by explaining things these days…( _Looks around her_ ) So I'll have to teach you how to actually kill someone by…showing you…

Frisk panted, trying to ease through the pain. Chara then shot two red bolts of light at Undyne and Asgore, it impacting them, exploding on impact. Asgore was killed intently…Undyne didn't move, except a strange smile coming across her face…Chara tilted her head in confusion, what did Undyne see? It didn't matter…her eyes rolled back and she was lifeless.

Frisk, could barely see what was going on but could only guess what had happened to Undyne and Asgore.

 **FRISK:** No…n-no…

Chara turns to look at Frisk, helpless on the floor, she smiled widely and her eyes wide open to show her flame-filled eyes. Chara kneels down.

 **CHARA:** I'm not done yet!

Chara raised the knife and stabbed it through Frisk's hand with ease, pushing out on the other side and into the concrete ground. Frisk screamed in pain. Chara then stamped on the knife, pushing it further into the ground…and hand. Frisk struggled, the pain surrounding her, the blade was firmly stuck into the ground and she was trapped…each time she moved, it cut around the hand. Tears were now flooding out.

 **CHARA:** It'll be over soon…

Frisk was helpless.

Chara looked over to Flowey, Sans and Papyrus…they were standing up, the Flower in San's arms.

 **FLOWEY:** Oh, Sans…I've missed you…

 **SANS:** Well, like I said…I've never left.

 **CHARA:** DISGUSTING!

They all looked over to Chara, who was walking towards them, flames now surrounding her.

 **CHARA:** A flower…and a skeleton…? DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS? IT'S…it's not normal…you FUCKING FREAKS!

 **SANS:** What can I say? Love is mysterious.

 **CHARA:** The fact that you guys fuck is wrong! But you know what, that doesn't matter anymore. DIE!

More flashes of red bolt shot from Frisk's hand. Sans and Flowey jumped out of the way but poor Papyrus got in the way…the bolt shooting through his body…he gagged. Sans cried out for his brother's name…Papyrus fell to his knees and them limped his body….dead.

 **SANS:** Oh God…

 **FLOWEY:** E-Everybody's…d-dying again. We…we haven't made things better…w-we've made things worse!

 **CHARA:** You'll make my life soooooo much easier if you'd just stay THE FUCK STILL!

Sans frowned and grunted, he made a bone appear…and chucked it at Chara, it pretty much disintegrated as it reached her…she felt a bit embarrassed on how easy this all was.

 **CHARA:** You can't hurt me…none of you can. And don't even think of doing your special attack because it won't work!

Chara jumped in the air, as Flowey and Sans watched in awe…and then she landed, punching the ground with some great force, the force producing a giant crack in the ground, which seemed to go towards Flowey and Sans. They simply moved out of the way…but the crack grew, splitting the ground and ruins…the building started to collapse, rubble was coming down…Sans gasped but moved out of the way by quickly side stepping. The ground started to shake like it was an earthquake, the ground had ripped apart…thus Sans and Flowey on each side…Flowey lost his footing, the ground crumbled and Flowey fell. Sans cried out for his love's name…and quick reflexes made Flowey grab hold of a sharp edge rock sticking out, this cut his hand but was hanging on with one hand…Flowey tried to use his other hand but it was awkward and started to slip.

 **SANS:** Oh shit, Flowey!

Sans took a deep breath and took a runner, nothing was going to stop him being with the flower. The runner was enough to give him the determination to make the long jump…or it was a fall to death. He made it, landing hard…breaking his leg, the snap was easily heard, he yelp in pain but tried to ignore it…Flowey's hand was slipping fast…Flowey started to panic. Sans crawled on the ground…Flowey's grip was going…going…Sans stretched out his hand…Flowey screamed as his hand lost grip…within a flash, San's grabbed hold of Flowey's hand.

 **SANS:** I gotcha, kid!

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Gasps in relief_ ) Left me hanging there…

 **SANS:** ( _Smiles_ ) Never…

 **CHARA:** For Christ sake, why won't you two JUST DIE!

Chara was about to shoot at the two loved ones but then, she was knocked off her feet by something. Chara shook it off to see Toriel standing under an archway. Flames were engulfing her as she waved her arms, summoning more flames…Chara looked on nervously.

 **CHARA:** M…Mother…?

 **TORIEL:** I'm not mother of yours, you little devil! I was never your mother!

 **CHARA:** Hm. That's okay. You're a shit mother anyway. You let me die…and your actual son died as well, some mother you turned out to be!

 **TORIEL:** No, my devil child. My son…is the one you're trying to kill. Flower or not…

 **CHARA:** Soon to be dead! You can join him, you can meet him in hell!

Chara then shot out some flames herself, like bolts of fire rocks, impacting and exploding more on the ruin buildings. Toriel screamed her flames disappeared as the rubble collapsed on top of her…she was no more.

 **CHARA:** To easy.

Sans reached out his other hand, getting a better grip on Flowey's hand, he used all his strength to pull him up, Flowey tried to push himself up, with any footing he could get, Sans started to sweat, the pain in his leg almost getting the best of him…Flowey then used his other hand to grab the edge…Sans pulled even harder, eventually Flowey managed to get his waste over the edge but then the ground started to crumble and fell apart around San's body, they fell, but Sans held on to Flowey, quickly twisting his body and grabbing a large root to stop them from falling…but now where both hanging. Sans tried to pull himself up but it was impossible without his other hand, he would have to let go of Flowey…no chance he was doing that.

Chara looked on and laughed, holding her stomach. She then turned to see Frisk trying to get the knife out of her hand, she chuckled even more. She then jumped towards Frisk, kneeling down…grabbing Frisk's hair and slamming her face into the ground, straight away making her nose bleed. Frisk moaned in pain as it surrounded her body…ground dust was in her eyes and tried to open them…she could just about see Flowey and San's struggling to hold on. Then Chara brought her face close to Frisk's and whispered evilly in her ear.

 **CHARA:** Watch them struggle, Frisk. Watch them die…

Meanwhile, Sans started to go red, the weight of Flowey and his aching arm starting to get the best of him. Flowey could see San's was trying and yet struggling…Flowey looked down, the depth below was just utter darkness…the fall looked like it could last forever. Flowey side…the only way Sans could be saved was just to yet go of San's tight grip.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans…we can't beat her.

 **SANS:** I'm not giving up, kid…

 **FLOWEY:** It's no use, Sans. It's…over…

 **SANS:** Not yet it's not!

Sans again used all his strength, he pulled himself up but his arm became weak, he sighed in frustration, cursing at the same time.

 **FLOWEY:** Let me go, Sans…

 **SANS:** Not gonna do that, kid!

 **FLOWEY:** Let me go. It's the only way you can save yourself…you…y-you can't save us both…

 **SANS:** Sorry, kid, that's not how it works. ( _Tries one more time…but no good. Looks down at Flowey_ ) You go…I go.

 **FLOWEY:** Sans…

 **SANS:** Kid, I can't live without you. You die…I die. At least we'll be together somewhere else.

 **FLOWEY:** Oh, Sans…( _Sighs sadly_ ) This is all my fault…

 **SANS:** It was never your fault, Flowey. It's been fun…kinky fun.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Blushes_ ) It…was, wasn't it. I'm so happy to have known you.

 **SANS:** I wouldn't change it for the world.

 **FLOWEY:** Me neither…( _San's grip was becoming loose_ ) Sans…?

 **SANS:** Yes, Flowey…

 **FLOWEY:** Don't let go…my hand I mean…

 **SANS:** I promise.

San's boney hands became numb and he lost his grip on the root, both Flowey and Sans fell…to their deaths.

Chara kept held of Frisk's hair and then gripped her face, squeezing it, forcing her to see San's and Flowey disappear into the pit of darkness.

 **CHARA:** You see? I've won Frisk…they were the last of your monster friends. All dead, all never had the power to defeat me…the reset was a waste of time. You…are a waste of time. It's just you to finish off…and guess what? I won't be giving you a quick death. I'll satisfy myself with your screams of pain. Slow…painful…on the edge of death. Beautiful.

Meanwhile.

As Sans and Flowey were falling, they held on, hand in hand. The fall felt really slow, as if time had stopped. Flowey pulled himself closer to Sans, as did he. They then grabbed each other's bodies…falling like a ball, they looked at each other in the eyes, they didn't know how long till impact and without hesitation…they embraced with a passionate kiss…both mouths letting each other have access, they swapped each other's tongues and they gently massaged each other's, touching faces and staying in a hugging embrace…becoming what would be their last kiss.

But just then…they started to glow. Flowey started to glow green and San's started to glow blue. They took a breather, gasping for breath…but then they looked around, they weren't falling anymore…this freaked them out a little. Were they floating…? They were both puzzled.

 **FLOWEY:** We're…flying…?

 **SANS:** No. ( _Looks_ _up_ ) Time seems to have stopped…

 **FLOWEY:** What…? But that's impossible…it can't be done.

 **SANS:** It's…a reset…

 **FLOWEY:** No, it can't be. Surely you have to die to reset…?

 **SANS:** ( _Looks around. Total darkness_ ) Maybe…we have…

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Shudders_ ) Again…?

Just then, they both started to glow yellow. San's felt a sharp pain in his leg, as it snapped into place and was healed straight away. Flowey noticed this…but then felt a feeling of strength within him, it felt great, nowhere near as good as Sans touching him but it was defiantly up there…a feeling of determination, a proper feel good factor. Sans was feeling the same thing, after the quick pain from his leg was gone.

 **FLOWEY:** What's happening? I feel…I feel great…

 **SANS:** It…must be us, together…our souls or powers must've…combined.

 **FLOWEY:** So I can reset…again?

 **SANS:** Both of us! Let's do it, kid! Let's stop Chara once and for all!

Their yellow glow, then became white, which surrounded their area…

Time had been reset again.

The ruins were back to their original state and Flowey found himself, in front of Frisk…who was untouched and unmarked. Flowey looked at his hands…

 **FLOWEY:** My God…it worked…uh…again…

Frisk dropped the knife, she smiled at Flowey.

 **FRISK:** We have to finish her for once and for all.

 **FLOWEY:** Got it!

Chara panicked as she was looking at her hands again, her form again was complete. She screamed in frustration, it was her fault she didn't kill Flowey and Sans first.

Sans was on his back side as Papyrus was helping him up. Undyne and Asgore looked at each other, checking each other and making sure they weren't covered in strange liquid nets.

 **UNDYNE:** What the hell is going on?

 **ASGORE:** Have we…b-been here before? Hasn't this happened…I mean, just now…?

Sans quickly got up, having a cheeky smile on him.

 **UNDYNE:** Sans, why is this-…?

 **SANS:** No time, Undyne!

Sans then quickly ran over to Flowey. Flowey smiled as he opened his arms to Sans, they hugged in embrace again. They couldn't be happier. They then started to glow yellow…together. Frisk gave them the thumbs up and quickly ran to Undyne and Asgore.

 **CHARA:** No…NO!

 **SANS:** Time to end this evil.

 **FLOWEY:** I hear you.

 **CHARA:** HA! You can reset all you want. I'll just keep repeating my actions…you'll die over and over again because YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I AM GOD, YOU ARE WEAKLINGS! WE SHALL BE DOING THIS FOREVER! I WILL NEVER DIE! NEVER, NEVER NEVER!

 **SANS:** You ready for this, kid?

 **FLOWEY:** As I'll ever be, my sweet…

 **CHARA:** ( _Disgusted_ ) Ugh…happiness…IS A LIE!

The glowing got fiercer as the two held hands…the glowing was blinding but only to Chara, who tried to cover her eyes with her hand, it was like trying to look into the sun but hundred times more…but Chara was determined to see what was going on, she struggle and her eyes ached but she gasped in a horrific manner to what she saw. Flowey and Sans were floating in the air…still connected with their gentle gasps of each other. Flowey stared at Chara with his white dotted pupils and manic ripped mouth pumpkin-like smile, Sans still had his cheeky grin but was wider than ever and a blue eyes shining through his eye socket. A huge long face skull, surrounded with beautiful vines with thorns, making a heart shape around the skull appeared in front of Flowey and Sans. The skull opened its mouth and quickly charged up.

 **SANS:** Looks like your gonna have a bad time.

 **FLOWEY:** Because it's kill or be killed!

Both Flowey and Sans pushed their hands forwards and the skull shot out a huge yellow beam, this smacked into Chara. The power high energy beam surround Chara, almost pushing her off her feet, but she stood firm…but the beam was to strong, like a hurricane was forcing her to fall back…

 **CHARA:** I'LL…NEVER…DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!

Just then the surrounding light increased it's power and started to burn Chara, her skin started to fry…her clothes catching fire, her flesh soon began to burn black, ripping her apart.

 **CHARA:** NO! NOOOOOO!

She let out a scream, her face was falling apart, flesh ripping off and burning into ashes, her hands turning black and scattered like leaves in the wind. Her flesh coming away from her skull, her eyes bubbled and then burst, black liquid becoming noting but dust…the light swallowing her dust, flesh cooked and turning into ash, she tried to walk forward but was blown away, her scream was distorted like a broken tape…and her skeleton started disintegrating…and then…she was no more, all of her dust had evaporated. Chara was finally dead.

Flowey and Sans summoned down her their powers, before gently floating back down on the ground but their legs felt weak and slumped on the ground but still hand in hand. They both took a breather, what they did really took the energy out of them.

 **SANS:** Phew…we did it, kid…

 **FLOWEY:** That was…awesome…

 **SANS:** You said it.

They could hear some cheering, they looked up to see Undyne, Asgore Papyrus and Frisk giving them an ovation and then eventually helping them up.

 **FRISK:** ( _To Flowey_ ) See? It wasn't wasted, was it? You've made my soul into yours.

 **FLOWEY:** Did you know this was going to happen…?

 **FRISK:** No but I knew you would do good.

Frisk then gave Flowey a hug…and then the flower gave one back. Undyne smiled and stood there with her hands on her hips.

 **UNDYNE:** ( _To_ _Flowey_ ) I gotta hand it to you…credit given where credits due. Good job.

Undyne sticks out her hand for a shake, Flowey was hesitant first but reluctantly accepted the offer and shook Undyne's hand, it was strange shaking the hands to someone who wanted him killed…

Asgore looked on ashamed but he felt he should say something.

 **ASGORE:** I'm sorry…

 **FLOWEY:** Uh…that's okay…

 **ASGORE:** No, no it's not. If I knew it would turn out like this, I…I wouldn't have ordered Undyne to have you come in for justice. And for that I'm sorry, I've been a fool. Will you…( _Looked embarrassed_ )…ever forgive me…son?

Flowey, for some reason looked at Sans, maybe for help on a decision but all Sans did was nod in encouragement. Flowey smiled.

 **FLOWEY:** Of course, I do…

It wasn't a surprise to anyone but the king started to sob and he leaned forward to Flowey, crying on his shoulder. Flowey found this slightly awkward and just patted Asgore on the back. The rest sniggered and tried to hold back their laughter.

 **VOICE:** Oh, Asgore…you always were a softy…

Asgore turned around saw that Toriel was in front of him, she seemed be happy and not annoyed by the silly oaf. Asgore quickly wiped his tears…

 **ASGORE:** Toriel…have you…?

 **TORIEL:** Yes, my darling fluffy-kins…I've come back. What we experienced in another timeline was…well, I…I don't want to lose you….again…

 **ASGORE:** Nor me…my queen.

They both embrace and kissed, the others laughed…while Sans and Flowey just held hands, seeing the king and queen together reminded them what they had…it was something they'll never lose. Frisk found this all to be a little sickly and figured this was just an adult thing but she knew everyone was happy…

 **PAPYRUS:** ( _Whispering to Sans_ ) You never told me the king had a twin brother…

 **SANS:** ( _Sniggers_ ) That's Toriel, Bro. The kings wife…well ex, well…non-ex now…I suppose.

 **PAPYRUS:** Hmm, I'm confused.

 **SANS:** ( _Sighs_ ) I'll explain it all when we get back.

but just then they heard a voice that was shouting, someone entering the ruins. It seemed to be a scream of panic…they figure was nearby and to the relief of the gang, it was just Alphys.

 **ALPHYS:** Guys! I think…I think we've just travelled back in time and-

 **UNDYNE:** Chill, Alphys, chill! We know…( _Nods to Flowey and Sans_ ) These two saved the day…

 **ALPHYS:** Ah…oh right. Well then…( _Blushes a little_ )…I guess…( _See's everyone happy_ )…I guess everything worked out…then…uh…r-right?

Undyne chuckled and scooped up Alphys in her arms and gave her a little peck on the lips, Alphys's heart started to flutter and blushed with deep red. Undyne blushed as well but laughed more in happiness at Alphys.

 **UNDYNE:** Come on, I'll take you home. We can spend time with each other and watch some anime.

 **ALPHYS:** ( _Smiles_ ) Oooooh G-God…y-yeah…

Undyne carried Alphys loving out of the ruins and to the labs, which to be fair wasn't that far but Undyne had the strength to carry Alphys anyway. Asgore and Toriel were about to leave but Asgore just wanted a final say to Flowey and the rest.

 **ASGORE:** Thank you, to all of you. Especially you Flowey…you saved us all. ( _To Sans and Frisk_ ) And not forgetting you two. Human…uh..I mean, Frisk, your always welcome back…( _Looks up_ ) I believe the barrier is broken now…but…me and the queen have a few things to sort out. Sans, I will make sure no one comes near you or Flowey.

 **SANS:** Thanks, fluffy-kins.

Asgore groaned a little but was in a rather good mood that he just let it slip. Toriel then went up to the flower.

 **TORIEL:** I'm sorry I never noticed before…but I've always loved you, Asriel…my son. Your always welcome back. ( _She smiles_ )

 **FLOWEY:** Thank you…m-mom. But I like Flowey…it's…who I am now…

 **TORIEL:** I understand, my child!

Toriel gives her "son" a huge hug, it was a sweet moment…but the hug had to end sometime…and with that Toriel and Asgore went back to the castle, holding each other's hand. Frisk then had her turn.

 **FRISK:** I better go back to the surface. I...I miss my mom and dad…

 **SANS:** No sweat, kid. Do you know where to go from here?

 **FRISK:** ( _Smiles with thumbs up_ ) I'm sure I'll find my way.

 **FLOWEY:** Frisk…

 **FRISK:** Yeah, Flowey…?

 **FLOWEY:** Thank you…for everything. Your soul gave me a chance to become a better person…I can never pay you back…I'm in your debt…

 **FRISK:** You have though. Everyone's happy…that's the end you guys deserve. Happiness is the future.

Flowey smiles and kneels down to Frisks level and they hug for the last time. Flowey again whispers a "Thank you, once again, Frisk" and let's Frisk go, to go back to her kind. She waves on and disappears through a door that lead to the barrier…nothing but clear skies and a beautiful view of some mountains. It was just Flowey, Sans and Papyrus left now.

 **PAPYRUS:** Well then…I guess…I should go make some spaghetti…

 **SANS:** ( _Chuckles_ ) You do that, Bro.

 **PAPYRUS:** I will, I'll even to a helping for the flower here.

 **FLOWEY:** That sounds good, Papyrus. Thank you…

 **PAPYRUS:** I'll go ahead and start on it now.

Papyrus happily strolls away, a fair walk back to his house but while in a good mood he didn't mind at all. Flowey and Sans were on their own…they looked at each happily but then Flowey's smile dropped a little to San's surprise

 **SANS:** Hey…what's wrong, kid?

 **FLOWEY:** I just had a terrible thought.

 **SANS:** What, kid?

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Sighs_ ) I'm just…I'm worried…she'll come back…some way or another.

 **SANS:** Kid…nothing could survive what we did to Chara…not even dust could survive that power. She's gone and for the first time…we can actually enjoy ourselves. Clean slate, kid, clean slate.

 _He's right. You have nothing to fear now, Flowey. There is no more evil to worry about. Happiness is all you've got….and that's a wonderful thing with someone who you love._

 **FLOWEY:** Yeah, you're right, Sans. You're absolutely right. From now on…no more doubts…just a bright…

 **SANS:** With each other.

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Blushes_ ) Yes…

They kiss passionately…Sans then holds on to Flowey's shoulders and hips as he gently lowers the flower in the garden bed. They swap their wet kisses and slowly roll in the flower bed, some yellow flowers getting squashed but raising up as the fondling couple move away. Flowey was on top, sitting comfortably on Sans hips…Sans sat up, then kissing the flowers neck gently…and untying the flowers corset…the flower moaned and bit his lip, the flower relaxed, arching his head back…and then, he could feel that Sans…was ready.

A few moments have passed…

Flowey was panting, looking into Sans eyes, the skeleton was breathing slowly. Their love filled them both with ecstasy as they glowed. Flowey felt all of Sans love inside him…as they finished, the flower laid on top of Sans, his head resting next to San's…San's kissed the flower on the head, putting his arms around the flower and gently stroking the petals

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Getting his breathing back, still panting slightly_ ) That was…amazing, Sans~

 **SANS:** Only better with you~

 **FLOWEY:** ( _Blushes deeply_ ) I love you.

 **SANS:** I love you to, Flowey. Forever and always.

Flowey could feel his soul grow even more, now it was his own. The future was only to get better for them both. They knew at this very moment…there was no reason to reset…ever again.

 **THE END.**

 **NOTES: Cheesy ending, I know. Like I said I don't write romantic stories nor do I do that lemon shit, I just liked the connection between the two characters. Sorry if it went away from San's and Flowey for a moment…but unfortunity, I've always been a writer who puts characters through crap…though I think this was quite mild for me.**

 **No doubt there might be some loopholes or info I missed, if that's the case then you can use your imagination.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it. It was fun writing it. I will understand if people don't like it, it's your opinion at the end of the day.**

 **Thank you so much and take care people.**

 **PizzaCatDavid.**


	21. Q&A

Hello there.

First off, I would like to thank you,. The readers, for leaving reviews, favouring and keeping tabs with the story. It truly means a lot and I didn't think it'd get this much response, considering what a weird ship this was…personality it made sense to me.

Anyway, I've been contacted about this story and some of you have asked me questions that I haven't had time to answer. So for your pleasure, here is a few of your questions.

 **1: What inspired you to write this?**

 _A: It was an Artist called Nomidot (Who I've mentioned a few times) who made a brilliant rendition of Flowey in human form but kept his flower appearances…I suggest you'd check these out. The story was actually just made up as I went along…you could probably tell in some chapters._

 **2: Will there be a sequel?**

 _A: No, I'm afraid not. It's a story I believe doesn't need a sequel and to be honest, I'm not sure what I could do._

 **3: I see you like FNAF…what would your favourite be, FNAF or Undertale?**

 _A: I preferred FNAF 2 but was surprised how effective and simple FNAF was but then the sequels came out and from the 3_ _rd_ _game…it got rather boring. Don't get me started on FNAF World. I prefer Undertale right now…as I like games with emotion and the lore from FNAF is all over the place._

 **4: Would you do a Sans x Flowey lemon?**

 _A: Lemons aren't really my cup of tea, in writing terms anyway…I do read lemons but only if there's a story and not just sex._

 **5: Why do you swear a lot?**

 _A: Ha, I got asked this before. Sometimes I feel swearing helps the emotion of the character, whether he/she is sad or angry but I try to use it in the right context…try._

 **6: Any other stories in the making?**

 _A: I'm current writing No Vacation Time (Undertale) and Interview of an Night Guard 5 but after this I maybe stopping writing for good. Other commitments but will be around to read._

 **7: If I send you my work, will you read it and let me know what you think?**

 _A: You can but don't panic if I don't reply ASAP, like I said I have other commitments._

 **8: Will you have my babies?**

 _A: I'm married...so, no. But…thanks anyway…I guess…_

 **Right, sorry if your question didn't make it but still don't hesitate to PM me with your questions or if you just want a chat.**

 **Again, thank you for your time reading my story. It means a lot. Take care x**

 **PizzaCatDavid.**


	22. Sequel?

Author's Notes

I know, I've said I wouldn't do a sequel...but it's been over a year and I have this really good idea...but I dunno, whether I should do it or not...it's been really bugging me...

If I'm quite honest with myself, I doubt I could top the action and emotion from the first... but because I've been playing Undertale again, I feel like I want to do another story with Sans and Flowey...I really don't know...

The big question is: Do YOU want a sequel?


End file.
